El Señor de los Dragones
by grankhan
Summary: La canción en Westeros jamás volverá ha hacer la misma cuando cierta tumba aparezca en el Norte.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover. Naruto-Overlord-Juego de tronos

Que lo disfruten...

La vida de Uzumaki Naruto podría describirse como extraña en el más sentido de la palabra, el siendo un Shinobi de una edad que incluso el mismo tiempo se olvido de ella, era entonces Naruto el único que recordaba esa época donde la humanidad blandía poderes donde ahora solo pueden soñar, escribir o recrear con lo mejor de su habilidad.

Después de la guerra apocalíptica que fue la cuarta gran guerra Shinobi, donde las fuerzas aliadas enfrentaron ejércitos de humanoides blancos, ejércitos de muertos vivientes que además eran casi invencibles, ejércitos de un solo hombre como Óbito Uchiha o Madara Uchiha, una bestia de poder infinito que podía destruir todo con solo un gas de su estómago y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel una diosa conejo de tres ojos que podía saltar dimensiones y destruir lo que sea con un hueso, que hasta el día de hoy y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas siga sellada en la luna... Uzumaki Naruto había sido un principal luchador de la cuarta gran guerra y el mismo sello esa diosa junto a sus amigos... El había vivido una vida extraña para los estándares modernos y ancestrales de la sociedad humana. Uzumaki Naruto además era un inmortal que deambulaba por el mundo o aveces se dormía por varios cientos de años, solo para despertar y deambular por allí mas, escribiendo pornografia o esparciendo la divinidad de su comida favorita que es el Ramen como un Mesías de la exótica y ancestral comida de poco valor nutrímental.

Si, Uzumaki Naruto había visto cosas que una persona normal pensaría que fueron sacadas de un anime, un libro de fantasía o de la cabeza de un lunático. Pero habia una cosa que podía incluso hacer que este ser de tiempos inmemoriales que había visto cosas muy locas pudiera hacer que incluso el soltara un "¡wow es están cool!" Cosas que ni el mismo pudiera imaginarse con esa simple mente de escritor porno suya.

Videojuegos.

Para Naruto eran como puertas hacia cualquier lado, además había todo tipo de historias geniales, movimientos que ni siquiera el podía imaginarse, se podían recrear explosiones universales, además de luchar contra oponentes que iban desde humanos hasta dioses de otras dimensiones o demonios sultanes que harían que kaguya corriera despavorida en terror.

Había un multijugador masivo en línea que usaba la realidad virtual llamado Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil no era uno de esos juegos que todo el mundo odiaba de pagar para ganar, había artículos que podías comprar con dinero real, pero la mayoría eran aparecieras y demás, Ygdrassil dejaba que el jugador y sus amigos lucharán ellos mismos por descubrir lo que los vastos mundos podían ofrecer, además de siempre tener eventos disponibles para mayor disfrute del jugador, Yggdrasil no quería a cambio tu dinero, Yggdrasil te pedía tu alma y Naruto era uno de las tantas personas que estaban felices de entregarla.

Fueron momentos bastante alegres para Naruto, el tenía un gremio con el que pasaba toda clase de aventuras locas, días enteros llenos de risas con ellos, de vivir aventuras, derrotar bosses que parecían imposibles, reunir objetos que eran tan raros que era como buscar una aguja sobre un pajar, Naruto gano nuevamente una familia, juntos el y sus compañeros de gremio crearon una impenetrable fortaleza bajo tierra que se convirtió en su hogar durante mucho, crearon guardianes en ella, y otros habitantes con todo el amor del mundo, pusieron sus almas en crear su gremio, su tumba, su hogar para todas las razas del juego que tenían que eran consideradas malas, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz Ooal Gown era el gremio mas fuerte de razas heteromorficas que eran por default malas en el mundo de Yggdrasil, había extraños pulpos, Slimes, cabras humanas, samurais malditos, Linches, dragones en forma humana, Ainz Ooal Gown estaba clasificado en el top 10 de los gremios de Yggdrasil, una vez incluso varios gremios buenos formaron una alianza para destruir la mítica tumba donde los cuarenta y dos seres supremos habitaban.

Para Naruto esa fue una batalla solo comparable a la de la antigua cuarta gran guerra Shinobi, sitios web como la página oficial de Ygdrassil, cubrían la batalla en vivo, el mundo entero tenía los ojos puestos en la que se conoció como la gran guerra entre el bien y el mal, mil quinientos jugadores atacantes chocaron contra toda el poderío que la tumba de Nazarick podía reunir.

Finalmente después de días de lucha sin parar, los atacantes se dieron por vencidos y la gran tumba de Nazarick salió victoriosa, todo el mundo clamó eufórico su victoria, interminables mensajes de apoyo y odio, algunos miembros incluso recibieron letras y regalos en la vida real.

De alguna manera las personas supieron que Naruto, alias en el juego también Naruto, era el dueño de un pequeño restaurante de Ramen en Japón, inmediatamente cientos de personas llegaron para conocer en persona a el ancestral Shinobi y líder de la gran tumba de Nazarick.

La gloria parecía no terminar.

Pero claro que termino.

"Lo lamento mucho Naruto-san pero tengo que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para trabajar" escribió un imponente esqueleto, vestido en finas ropas, el era un Linch ancestral que gobernaba sobre la muerte, un Overlord.

"No pasa nada Momonga-san, fue divertido mientras duro" Naruto escribió.

"Si... Tal vez podamos volver a encontrarnos en Ygdrassil dos" escribió el esqueleto.

"Eso me agradaría bastante Suzaku... Deberías tratar de venir a mi puesto de Ramen mas seguido" Escribió Naruto.

"Jajaja, tu y la obsesión por esa comida, tal vez mañana me pase después del trabajo... Hasta luego Naruto" el Linch escribió para luego desaparecer.

Si el personaje de Naruto pudiera suspirar de tristeza ahora mismo lo haría, eso era por que Yggdrasil cerraría oficialmente hoy a las doce de la noche. Naruto claro estaba bastante triste por ello, sus amigos fueron dejando el juego uno a uno, hasta que solo fue él quien quedó al final, se había conectado esta noche para enfrentar a cualquiera que intentará desafiar a la tumba de Nazarick por una ultima vez, pero ningún oponente había llegado, se había conectado con la esperanza de ver a uno de sus antiguos amigos, pero ninguno a excepción de Momonga se había conectado.

Naruto había sido el único en conectarse seguido para poder mantener el gremio en el mismo estado que cuando todos jugaban Yggdrasil juntos, el se había estado conectado diario para poder cazar y mantener el gremio.

Tal vez otra persona se hubiera molestado de que ninguno de sus amigos se conectara y lo ayudara, el lugar que construyeron juntos, pero Naruto no era una persona normal, era una persona que ya ni siquiera pudiera considerarse viejo, era una persona que había vivido por mucho, alguien que había conocido personas a lo largo de su larga vida que ahora ya no estaban con el y Naruto las extrañaba.

Naruto se levanto, su avatar era alto, tenía las uñas pintadas color negro, usaba sandalias, una bufanda verde, un largo saco color negro con nubes rojas pintadas alrededor de el, además de una mascara naranja en espiral que acababa en su ojo que parecía tragarse la luz por que no se podía ver nada afuera de el, la mascara tapaba completamente su rostro, dejado ver solo su puntiagudo corto pelo color dorado. (Mismo atuendo que Tobi de Naruto)

Su avatar era un hombre-dragón, una raza heteromorfica que era un gigantesco dragón que podía convertirse en un hombre, ese era el lore detrás de la raza del avatar de Naruto, claro eran mucho más fuertes, resistentes y rápidos que un hombre normal.

Naruto camino alrededor de la enorme mesa redonda que tenía cuarenta y dos asientos donde sus compañeros solían tener reuniones, camino hasta que se paró frente a un cierto ítem.

Era un majestuoso cetro color dorado, con hermosas joyas incrustadas a su alrededor, sostenidas con bocas de dragones que estaban talladas en el.

"Jajajaja, Momonga y los demás nunca me dejaban usarte" Naruto se alegró recordado, las largas discusiones sin fin que tenía el y sus compañeros de gremio por usar el símbolo del gremio, si el cetro era destruido entonces el gremio seria disuelto automáticamente, en Yggdrasil cada gremio tenía un tesoro que debía guardarse celosamente por que si ese tesoro era destruido o caía en las manos de sus enemigos entonces el gremio seria derrotado automáticamente. "Pero hoy es un día especial" Naruto tomo el cetro. "Vamos a dar un último paseo por la gran tumba de Nazarick"

Saliendo del cuarto conocido como la mesa redonda, Naruto caminaba con el báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown retumbando por el fino piso, la gran tumba de Nazarick, era muchas cosas menos una tumba, si la alianza de jugadores que invadió la tumba hubiera llegado hasta aquí, no podrían haber evitado maravillarse por la belleza de este lugar, ellos nunca se imaginarían que tan infame lugar pudiera ser tan hermoso.

Hermosos y amplios pasillos, iluminados plácidamente por velas, además sobre el techo había un hermoso cielo estrellado en el techo, y esta sola era una de las áreas más normales de los diez pisos que tiene Nazarick. Incluso después de tanto tiempo de pasearse por estos pasillos, Naruto no podía evitar maravillarse al verlos, incluso si el formo parte de quienes lo construyo, las maravillas que había visto en su larga vida palidecían frente a su amada tumba, si Naruto muriera de verdad le gustaría descansar aquí mismo.

Naruto caminaba admirando todo, moviendo su cabeza para ver bien lo que él y sus amigos construyeron con sangre y sudor, hasta que vio frente a él una hermoso mujer que hizo una reverencia al verlo. "Ohh, Solution-chan"

Solution Épsilon, llevaba un traje personalizado de una Maid Francesa, ella era rubia, de ojos azules. Un busto que amenazaba con desbordarse, caderas bien definidas, bellos muslos, Solution era una de las Pléyades, Maids que servían personalmente a los cuarenta y dos seres supremos, y uno de los dos NPC creados por Naruto, con ayuda de Peroroncino y Whitebrum, ella es una Slime cazadora, Naruto la había creado en base a Naruko pero con un estilo de cabello de taladro y sin las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, como casi todos los NPC en Nazarick, fue Tabula-Samaragdina quien puso la historia detrás del personaje, Naruto no tenía ni idea siquiera cual era su relación con ella o cual era la historia detrás de Solution.

"Sígueme" Naruto comando, ella volvió a hacer una reverencia y lo comenzó a seguir, Tabula también había programado ciertos comandos en los NPC.

Naruto subió unas enormes escaleras, justo frente a él había un par de enormes puertas, tenían el grabado de un demonio a la imagen de los demonios del rey Salomon, las gigantescas puertas puertas se abrieron, mostrando enormes estatuas mas de demonios, si los invasores hubieran llegado tan lejos cuando invadieron Nazarick, ellos hubieran caído en una trampa, estas estatuas lanzaban hechizos de muy alto nivel cuando detectaban un intruso.

Siguiendo caminado por los pasillos, Naruto finalmente llegó a la sala de trono, aquí es donde en palabras de el y de Ubert enfrentarían a los jugadores que hayan llegado hasta aquí, Ulbert y Naruto se tomaban muy enserio los roles de villanos, Touch-me y Momonga junto con todos los demás los llamaban Chununybyou.

Junto a la gigantesca sala del trono había lo que Naruto llamaría una diosa de la belleza, una piel blanca como porcelana fina, cuerpo con forma de un perfecto reloj de arena, pelo color negro, de su espalda salían un par de alas de ángel color negro, además de tener cuernos retorcidos saliendo de las sienes de su cabeza.

Ella era Albedo, supervisora de los guardianes de Nazarick.

"¡Albedo!" Grito Naruto, el siempre saludaba a los NPC de Nazarick incluso si no le respondían. Ella solamente hizo una reverencia.

En las escaleras había un grupo de NPCs, estaban las demás Pléyades y estaba su líder Sebas-Tian, un hombre viejo que no se veía como viejo, con una espalda recta como una flecha, detrás de el, las Pléyades restantes, Yuri, Narberal, C2Z, Lupusregina y Entoma. Todos hicieron una reverencia cuando el se acerco.

Naruto subió las escaleras y se sentó en el majestuoso trono, los NPC se habían quedado debajo, con excepción de Albedo que estaba parada a lado de el.

Por pura curiosidad Naruto abrió la historia que Tabula había escrito de ella, "valla es demasiado..." Naruto siguió bajando y bajando hasta que leyó lo ultimo. "Y ella también es una amante de los libros porno de Naruto... ¡Jajajaja!" Eran los miembros del gremio los únicos que sabían que el había escrito Icha-icha. "Tabula..."

Naruto suspiro viendo las banderas colgadas de sus amigos. "Momonga, Herohero, Touch-me, Ulbert, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Perorocino, Bukubuku chagama, Takemikazuchi..." Naruto siguió mencionado los nombres de cada uno de sus amigos señalando las banderas con los símbolos de cada uno, finalmente señaló la suya. "Naruto" la de Naruto era diferente a las demás, no por que fuera mejor o por que fuera el líder del gremio, Ainz Ooal Gown era un gremio que favorecía la mayoría de votos, Naruto solo era líder por que el gremio tenía que tener uno, su bandera tenía un fondo color naranja y con la espiral del clan Uzumaki en medio color negro.

Naruto se fijo en el reloj que estaba en su pantalla, eran las 23:59, y el no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, a el le encantaba estar aquí, aquí nadie envejecía, en esta tumba todos eran inmortales como el, no se quedaría solo, Naruto sentía que volvería a la soledad de la vida real, derecho ahora mismo el estaba pensando en irse a dormir tal vez otros cien años. Naruto realmente extrañaría no solo a sus amigos, también a los NPC aunque no hablaran el llego a tenerles tanto cariño.

"A la media noche toda esto llegara a su fin... Mi familia se ira nuevamente... Que mal..." Naruto volvió a checar el reloj, ya solo quedaban diez segundos de estar en su verdadero hogar. "Que tristeza" Naruto cerró sus ojos, de verdad se sentía triste.

00:00

No tuvo que pasar ni un segundo, el se dio cuenta de que algo estaba diferente, Naruto era una persona experimentada, tal vez no haya peleado un conflicto tan destructivo desde que los tipos del clan Otsosuki bajaron de la Luna cumplir sus objetivos, ahora mismo Naruto sentía o mas bien no sentía su chakra... Había algo diferente pero igualmente poderoso, más libre pero al mismo tiempo mas limitado... Otra extraña cosa era su cuerpo, era obvio para el, era mucho mas fuerte de lo que era. 'Que extraño' además sentía algo diferente dentro de el, solo comparable a cuando perdía el control, algo primordial se movía dentro de el, pero a diferencia de cuando perdía el control con el chakra de Kurama, ahora Naruto sentía que tenía el control completo, con solo una orden el se convertiría en algo y desataría furia y destrucción, era extraño, sentía que sus emociones se desbordaban... Quería su enojo, su avaricia, su orgullo, su hambre, su pereza, su envidia, su lujuria, era como si todo se amplificara muchas veces.

"¿Que me pasa? Qué raro" dijo en voz alta. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta enseguida que todavía estaba en la sala del trono de su tumba, intento activar los comandos de pantalla y ver si había alguna noticia, tal vez los servidores al final no cerraron, o tal vez había habido un retraso. Naruto intento checar por mensajes del servidor, pero su mano solo toco aire y en su "pantalla" no había nada, lo más extraño de todo era que veía como si solo tuviera un ojo, era como si la mascara que llevaba puesta, bueno, era como si de verdad llevara la mascara puesta, además se respiración chocaba contra la mascara. "¿Que esta pasando? Que tengo" se sentía todo muy real, como si el estuviera en el cuerpo de su avatar, Naruto miro sus manos.

"Naruto-sama ¿le ocurre algo?"

La cabeza de Naruto se disparó en dirección en donde venia esa melodiosa voz de diosa, sonaba como si estuviera realmente preocupada, el mismo tono que solía usar Sakura cuando estaba realmente preocupada por el, pero esta voz sonaba mil veces mas hermosa.

Y entonces Naruto la vio, era Albedo que tenía una cara de absoluta preocupación en su rostro de diosa, Para Naruto era raro, ya no podía sentir las emociones de la gente, pero se había vuelto bastante bueno leyendo las expresiones. "...¿Albedo? Fue lo único que pudo conjurar en ese momento.

"¿N-Naruto-sama? Por favor me esta asustando, ¿necesita algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?" Albedo entonces se puso de rodilla. "Le juro que yo su Albedo aré lo que sea para dárselo" para Albedo era extremadamente desconcertante ahora mismo, solo unos segundos atrás el mas noble y supremo de los seres supremos, el que no los había abandonado estaba sentado sobre su trono y ella, las Pléyades y Sebas-Tian todos estaban felizmente siguiendo sus ordenes, y admirándolo en su trono luciendo extremadamente majestuoso, Albedo se grabo bien esa imagen, mas tarde cocería una sabana con su Amo en esa majestuosa posición, sentado en su trono, Albedo noto por la coronilla de su ojos como Solution parecía que literalmente se derretiría en preocupación por su amo, Albedo no pudo evitar sentir celos de ella, 'babosa afortunada' ella había sido creada por Naruto-sama mismo el último de los seres supremos, el más noble de entre los cuarenta y dos de ellos por el simple hecho de inventar los mejores libros del mundo, Albedo sabia que Solution había sido creada a partir de cierto personaje femenino en los asombrosos Icha-icha, solo de pensarlo hacia que ella quisiera arrancarse un dedo de una mordida.

"Naruto-sama está usted bien, necesita algo, inmediatamente me pondré en ello" Solution por su parte no pudo quedarse callada mientras veía a su creador allí, parecía que estaba confuso, ella tenía el deber de conocer a su creador, y ahora mismo cada nervio en su cuerpo gritaba por hacer algo, era bueno que ella no pudiera sudar o ahora mismo se estaría ahogando en su sudor.

Naruto no podía creerlo, en Yggdrasil no se podía hablar exactamente, tampoco hacer expresiones faciales, no había olores, todo ahora mismo era extremadamente confuso para el. Y luego escucho la voz de Solution, lo único por seguro que sabia de ella, era que Tabula había escrito que hablaba como una Ojou-sama, o una princesa, incluso imitaba el acento, solo le faltaría decir Ara Ara.

'No puede ser...' Naruto ahora pensaba en la idea mas loca que había tenido en su cabeza. '¿Y-y si todo esto s-se volvió r-real?' Eso sonaba extremadamente escupido, pero explicaba todo,

Naruto tenía que comprobarlo, sin decir nada bajo de las escaleras lentamente, sus paso hacían eco en el gran salón y con cada paso que daba, cuando por fin termino de bajar las escaleras camino hasta donde estaba Solution. "Levántense" hablo sin pensarlo, inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie.

Para las Pléyades, Sebas-Tian y Albedo, el ser supremo hizo algo increíble... Se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, a casi todos en la sala, incluso a C2Z que era una raza mecanizada casi les explotan los ojos de las cuencas, el ser supremo jamás había hecho algo así, todos admiraron la mano del ser supremo, al igual que sus pies tenía las uñas pintadas de color negro, era la mano mas hermosa que jamás hayan visto, después el ser supremo dejo caer su guante. Claro que ellos al ser creados solo para servir a sus dioses, los seres supremos, que uno de sus artículos tocara el sucio suelo incluso si era en la gran tumba de Nazarick era simplemente imperdonable, así que Lupusregina al ser el ser más rápido de la sala no incluyendo al el supremo, inmediatamente se abalanzó a el lado de Naruto, antes de que el guante tocara el suelo ella ya lo tenía en sus mano ofreciéndoselo a Naruto con amabas manos como si fuera una espada a su rey, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza abajo, al ser ella un lobo, ella tenía podía oler mejor que nadie en la sala, ahora mismo Lupusregina luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ponerse el objeto en su hocico que olerlo hasta que sus pulmones estallaran por tanto aire en ellos, incluso ahora tan lejos y cerca de su nariz, Lupusregina podía oler la dulce esencia del sudor de su amo.

Naruto no le presto atención a la acción de Lupusregina, seguía avanzando hacia Solution quien no podía mantener la mirada con sus ojos, además de que su expresión era una de miedo, nerviosismo y un poco de excitación. El se paró frente a ella, el silencio en la sala del trono era mortal y aterrador. Naruto era incluso más alto que Sebas-Tian por al menos una cabeza, Solution era más baja que el. Naruto con una mano casi temblorosa acerco lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de Solution.

Cuando sus dedos desnudos tocaron el rostro de Solution, Naruto estaba anonadado de lo suave que era, además se dio cuenta de que era como tocar un bombón o una gelatina, sin realmente pensarlo mucho Naruto puso mas fuerza en sus dedos, mucho para su sorpresa se comenzaron a hundir dentro de la mejilla de Solution. 'Claro ella es una Slime' una raza bizcosa.

La mente de Solution se había apagado desde que su creador puso la mano sobre su mejilla y cuando hundió sus dedos en su mejilla Solution tuvo que usar cada pizca de su poder de voluntad para no desmayarse del extasís que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo, su mano era cálida contra su mejilla y los cinco dedos de su creador se sentían como si inyectaran su fuego de dragón directamente en ella, era la sensación más placentera que ella jamás haya sentido, además cuando vio la cara de pura envidia de Albedo y sus hermanas Maid su día solo se hacia mejor.

Naruto saco sus dedos y retiró su mano de Solution. Su mente corría a mil por hora. '¿Podría ser?' La respuesta más lógica era que de alguna manera tod, y Naruto pensaba todo se había visto real... Sin pensarlo decidió usar algo su nuevo extraño poder que no era chakra, decido usarlo como si intentará entrar en modo Senin, cerró sus ojos y luego por pura voluntad envió lo que se describiría como un sonar, mucho para su alegría pudo sentir toda la tumba junto con sus habitantes y el sabia que ellos pudieron sentirlo en ese momento, el fue mas lejos, a las afueras de Nazarick, y entonces frunció el ceño. Nazarick estaba situada en el mundo de Elfeheim, en Yggdrasil, particularmente en un pantano, pero ahora mismo afuera estaba nevando, había nieve y eso sinceramente le preocupaba a Naruto. 'Si toda se volvió real, ¿quien dice que no pudimos habernos transportado a otro lugar? Incluso fuera de Yggdrasil' había que ser cuidadosos, además de que tenía que enviar a alguien a explorar las afueras o ir el mismo, pero había cosas que el quería hacer y probar dentro de Nazarick ahora mismo, entonces su mirada se puso sobre Sebas-Tian. 'El seria el mejor para ir a dar un vistazo' un guardián de nivel cien seguro era mas que oponente para cualquiera. "Esto es muy preocupante..." Dijo en voz alta y con voz solemne. "Algo no esta bien aquí"

Los presentes que habían sido afectados por la presencia de su amo dragón no contestaron, lo escucharon si, pero simplemente estaban todos demasiado en shock como para poder hablar, ellos y estaban seguros que todos en Nazarick habían sentido la absoluta presencia de su señor dragón, seguramente todos en Nazarick estaban en shock.

"Sebas" Naruto jamás se había molestado en llamarlo Tian, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Al escuchar su nombre salido de la boca de su amo Sebas despertó. "¿Naruto-sama?" Se puso en una rodilla frente a el inmediatamente.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por tal obediencia mostrada. "Sal fuera de la tumba y explora por alrededor de un kilómetro, no mas lejos, si encuentras a alguien invítalo a venir aquí ¿entiendes?"

"Ha" Sebas comenzó a caminar hasta las puertas dobles tranquilamente, el no podía correr aquí en la sala del trono eso solo seria una falta de respeto para los seres supremos.

Ahora Naruto se dirigió hacia Yuri Alpha, cuando Sebas no estaba presente, ella era la líder de las Pléyades por defecto. "Yuri-chan, por favor dile a todos los guardianes que habrá un reunión en el coliseo del cuarto piso, no te preocupes por Mare y Aura, yo estaré allí y se los informare"

La pálida piel de Yuri se puso un poco rosa y sus anteojos parecieron caerse de su lugar momentáneamente. "Hai, Naruto-sama" Yuri se levanto. "Vamos" fue una simple orden pero todas las Pléyades la siguieron en seguida.

"Naruto-sama"

Una voz dulce y juguetona llamo la atención de Naruto, mucho para su sorpresa Lupusregina estaba a lado suyo en una rodilla sosteniendo el guante que se había quitado, Lupusregina estaba viéndolo con ojos de cachorro perdido. '¡Tanta lindura debe ser injusta!' "Ahh, uhh, te lo puedes quedar Lu-chan" salió más como una pregunta, pero eso pareció hacerle el día a Lupusregina.

"¡Muchas gracias Naruto-sama!" Dijo alegremente Lupusregina solo para correr hasta donde están sus hermanas, Yuri parecía lista para fustigarla por correr.

Naruto no sabia que había hecho para hacerla tan feliz.

Cuando todos dejaron la sala, el iba a regresar a sentarse a el trono, pero se dio cuenta de que Albedo todavía estaba allí, viéndolo directamente, su cuerpo se movía como un gusano, sus muslos se tallaban se tallaban, se abrazaba a si misma, además. '¿Esos son corazones en sus ojos?' Entonces Naruto vio que por sobre su vestido blanco, los pezones de Albedo se marcaban como si estuvieran duros...

En ese momento algo en el hizo click.

Sintió como en un momento una emoción lo invadió, estaba viendo el cuerpo de Albedo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, su perfecto cuello, su perfectos pechos, su perfecta espalda en arco, sus perfectos glúteos, sus perfectos muslos, sus perfectos pies, todo en ella era perfecto, no solo eso, su mente comenzó a llevarlo y pensar en las Pléyades en cada una de ellas, Solution, CZ2, Narberal, Yuri incluso Entoma, todas ellas eran bellezas y el las quería a todas...

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante.

Pero ahora mismo Albedo estaba frente a el, su lujuria era incontenible, el necesitaba violar ese perfecto cuerpo suyo, tenía que hacerla gritar por perdón y extasís, necesitaba poner su semilla dentro de ella para que quedara embarazada, Naruto planeaba hacerlo ahora mismo, era imposible esperar mas, nada en el mundo era mas importante, cuando su pie toco el suelo y el ya estaba sobre ella.

Albedo que por su parte estaba a punto de explotar por el hecho de que literalmente había sentido a su amo cuando el hizo lo que sea que haya hecho, Albedo apenas se contenía las ganas de lazarse contra su amo, y recrear la escena de icha-icha deluxe cuando la bruja toma a el héroe contra su voluntad y después lo hace obedecer cada uno de sus comandos...entonces su amo que hasta hace sólo unos cuántos momentos estaba a metros de ella, apareció frente a ella solo para tomarla fuertemente de la cadera y acercarla a el, El cerebro de Albedo tuvo que reiniciarse por sobre carga, la situación había sido demasiado rápida para ella, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a explorar su enorme pecho, sentía que sus pechos crecían mas calientes por el hecho de que estaban pegados contra su amado amo. Albedo siendo una Súcubo era capaz de literalmente oler cuando alguien estaba excitado sexualmente, y ahora mismo su amo apestaba a querer tomarla a ella, solo de pensarlo Albedo sentía un extasís como ningún otro, ella sintió como la mano de su amo se posaba sobre su glúteo y luego lo apretaba y lo apretaba casi como si quisiera arrancárselo, era doloroso, pero para ella solo era una palabra que significa placer, por que eso era lo que ahora mismo sentía un dolor que era extremadamente placentero, ella quería que la tomara de cualquier manera. ""Hiiiiii!" La garganta de Albedo soltó, para ella soñaba y era un sonido de placer absoluto.

Pero para Naruto no lo fue, sonó como alguien estuviera sintiendo dolor, ese sonido fue todo lo que se necesito para despertarlo de su trance, su lujuria era incontrolable, pero su preocupación por las personas que amaba era aún mayor, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en el glúteo de Albedo, inmediatamente el la soltó. "Lo siento mucho Albedo" Naruto iba a continuar disculpándose.

Albedo respondió inmediatamente. "¡No Naruto-sama! Jamás use esas palabras en mi nuevamente, yo como todo y todos en Nazarick le pertenecemos, usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, con nosotros, soy suya"

Naruto se sorprendió por la devoción de Albedo, se dio cuenta de que cada palabra salida de su boca lo decía y lo sentía de verdad. "Ya veo, aun así lo siento mucho, algo pareció poseerme por un momento"

Albedo frunció su rostro en confusión. "Si Naruto-sama, su raza se caracteriza por llevar sus emociones al extremo" 'sobre todo la lujuria thehehehehe...' Albedo se estaba imaginado muchas cosas en su cabeza, de cierto libro naranja, donde ella sustituía los personajes principales, el héroe y la heroina por Naruto-sama y Albedo.

'Mi raza...' Naruto se dio cuenta en ese momento que el ya no era solamente humano, ahora era un hombre-dragón y que Yggdrasil de verdad se había vuelto realidad. "Oh... Ahora que lo pienso nunca le dije a Yuri-chan el tiempo en que quería a los guardianes reunidos en el coliseo, Albedo por favor corrige esto e informales que nos veremos en una hora"

"Claro Naruto-sama" Albedo regreso a su habitual yo profesional, pero en su mente ella seguía pensando en cosas y en como le dejaría caer la noticia a cierta mocosa molesta vampiro de que su amo la había tocado... Incluso tenía pruebas, ella estaba segura de que la mano de su amo había dejado una enorme marca roja en su glúteo.

Naruto miraba atentamente su dedo, en especifico el anillo que llevaba en su dedo... Era el anillo del gremio que te permitía teletrasportarte a cualquier lugar del gremio, sin pensarlo mucho, lo activo, se sorprendió de que haya funcionado, por que un miasma color negro apareció frente a el, si pensarlo mucho realmente el entro.

XXXX

Eso fue todo, venia pensando en un crossover entre overlord y juego de tronos desde hace mucho, pero luego dije, y si pongo a Naruto que sea alguna clase de hechicero-dragón-hombre lol,

Por cierto, tienen alguna idea de que clase de otro ser haya sido creado por Naruto aparte de Solution? Yo estaba pensando en Quetzacoalt de ese anime de dragones... O también en Lusamine o Lillie de pokemon, tienen ustedes alguna sugerencia?


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

Cuando Naruto salió de la niebla negra, todavía estaba muy sorprendido por que actualmente las mecánicas de Yggdrasil funcionaran, su mente aun no terminaba de comprender si esto realmente estaba pasando, una parte de él todavía creer que no, en cualquier momento el abriría los ojos y se encontraría nuevamente acostado en su cama, pero otra parte de el, la que sentía el extraño poder que no era chakra corriendo por su ahora poderoso cuerpo le decía que eso no era posible, además y sencillamente todo se sentía real, el pequeño incidente con Albedo solo lo hizo que se convenciera mas.

El túnel donde se encontraba caminando alumbrado tenuemente por antorchas puestas en lugares estratégicos era una de las tantas entradas al coliseo del piso seis. Naruto ya podía ver la luz al final del túnel así que siguió caminando, ahora mismo no tenía caso seguir pensando.

Cuando Naruto salió del túnel su cabeza rápidamente se levanto, la noche llena de estrellas se veía todavía más hermosa que cuando Naruto venia admirarla antes, era como si estuviera viva. El coliseo estaba hecho a imagen del coliseo Romano, Naruto nunca lo vio en persona pero había visto fotos de el, aunque a el suyo no le faltaba ni un pedazo o estaba viejo. Naruto camino hasta que estaba en medio del enorme coliseo, admirando lo que todo lo que podía en el proceso.

"¡Naruto-sama!" Un grito jovial y lleno de felicidad se escucho, Naruto miro como una pequeña saltaba de el balcón, luego de aterrizar levantando casi nada del arenoso suelo corría hasta el.

"Aura" con solo decir su nombre parecía que a Aura le habían hecho el día.

Aura Bellafiora era pequeña, De piel morena ojos de color diferente uno azul y el otro color verde, llevaba puesto un traje color blanco, pelo corto rubio, en general Aura era una linda niña.

"Disculpa si te interrumpo Aura" dijo Naruto viéndola directamente con su ojo detrás de su mascara.

"¡Para nada Naruto-sama! ¡Mi tiempo y toda mi ser es solo suyo!" Grito con devoción, solo para que una vena se formara en su frente, parecía que estaba lista para golpear a alguien. "¡Mareeee! ¡Naruto-sama está aquí, baja de una buena vez!" Aura parecía lista para echar humo por sus orejas, y no era para menos su señor estaba aquí y su hermano parecía que no tenía respeto.

"B-bajando o-oneechan" una voz tímida, frágil se escucho detrás del palco, acompañada de pasos bajando las escaleras más rápido. De la entrada del palco apareció el gemelo de Aura, Mare Bellafiora era exactamente al igual que su hermana, solo que a diferencia de ella, Mare usaba una falda en vez de un pantalón, lo cual lo hacía lucir como una niña.

'No, el término correcto sería Trap. Bokubokuchagama era una lolicona y shotacona al mismo tiempo, una muy rara conminación...' La hermana de Peroroncino era una admiradora de los cuerpos pequeños.

Mare corría hacia Naruto y Aura, ocasionalmente se detenía para bajarse la falda color blanco en un intento de cubrirse.

'Mmm, si, definitivamente Mare es un chico' cuando Naruto vio por primera vez a los gemelos de Bokubokuchagama y ella le dijo que sus gemelos eran una chica y un chico, Naruto no le creyó ya que ambos lucen bastante asexuales, Mare podría pasar por una mujer y Aura podría pasar como un hombre, pero ahora que Naruto pudo ver un bulto debajo de la falda de Mare el estaba seguro de que era hombre. Naruto se preguntó si a Mare le gustaba de verdad la ropa de mujer. 'Bueno como sea, un trap es un trap'

"¡Naruto-sama!" Mare grito felizmente moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo sonreía y esa misma sonrisa parecía traer chispas alrededor de su cara que solo hacia que Mare se viera mas lindo, además de que su dulce voz podría derretir un iceberg.

Naruto tuvo que suprimir un moco con sangre que amenazaba con salir de su nariz. 'La bestia trap esta en todos nosotros, siempre lista para tomar el control...'

Los gemelos estaban felices por que su maestro haya venido a visitarlos, aunque no era raro que el bajara se sentara bajo un árbol y mirara al cielo por horas como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos, por supuesto ambos estaban listos para protegerlo y castigar a cualquiera que se atreva a interrumpirlo a lo que parecía disfrutar mucho, solo con verlo sentado incluso Aura que era una persona extremadamente hiperactiva se quedaba quieta solo para poder verlo.

"Mare cuando Naruto-sama esté aquí tienes que bajar a recibirlo inmediatamente" Aura le dijo a su hermano, ella estaba un poco molesta con el ahora mismo.

"P-pero oneechan..." Mare prefirió quedarse callado cuando vio la mirada que su hermana le daba, el quería decir que los seres supremos habían creado esas escaleras para usarse, si no las usaban seria una falta de respeto para ellos, el sabia que Blueplanet-sama había puesto mucho de su tiempo en hacerlas junto con todo el sexto piso.

Aura comenzó a regañarlo, Mare solo intentaba calmarla.

Naruto sonrió al ver la interacción de los dos, era obvio que los dos se querían mucho como gemelos. Naruto se sentó en forma de loto frente a los dos, ninguno pareció notarlo por que seguían discutiendo, no lo notaron hasta que los dos se quedaron callados y congelados en sus puestos cuando Naruto acaricio sus cabezas con su mano que no tenía su guante.

El toque para ambos fue inesperado, pero ambos sintieron la cálida mano de su maestro revolviendo sus cabellos, ambos sintieron la misma indescriptible sensación como cuando su amo hizo que todos en Nazarick sintieran su absoluta presencia dentro de la tumba no hace mucho tiempo, aunque sentado el ser supremo era más alto que ellos dos, así que con sus caras avergonzadas miraron a los ojos a su amo, bueno su ojo, detrás de la mascara su ojo parecía tener una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que ambos también le sonrieran. Fue entonces que notaron que la mano de su amo no tenía su típico guante puesto, era solo su hermosa piel que tocaba sus cabezas y revolvía sus cabellos.

"¡Naruto-sama!" Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. "¡S-s-s-su guante!" Su caras de horror y hasta el balbuceo fue igual y perfectamente coordinados. Aura no sabia que pensar, ella nunca lo había visto sin el, no que la molestara era mil veces mejor ver a su amo sin el guante, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de enojo la invadió, ella pensaba que tal vez alguien lo había tomado... En otras palabras le habían robado al ser supremo.

'Inaceptable imperdonable inaceptable imperdonable..." Mare seguía repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza, quien había sido la bestia que había tomado una posesion del ser supremo.

"Ah" Naruto miro su mano y luego a ellos de regreso. "Hmm" levantó sus hombros. "Me lo quite y se lo di a Lupusregina" dijo Naruto.

Los corazones de Aura y Mare ardieron con envidia, mientras se preguntaban que había hecho ese saco de pulgas para que el ser supremo le diera tan invaluable artículo.

"Oh por cierto, e llamado una reunión aquí Aura, Mare, todos los guardianes estarán aquí"

"Ehhh, Naruto-sama, ¿ella también estará aquí?" Aura pregunto irritada.

'¿Ella?' Naruto se preguntó, esto era interesante de saber para Naruto, Aura le había demostrado con solo esas palabras que había alguien en Nazarick al que no le agradaba, esto quería decir que dentro de la tumba funcionaba como una sociedad. '¿Me pregunto como todos se llevaran con todos' en ese momento se maldijo por no prestar más atención a Tabula y sus enormes descripciónes de cuando creo la historia de los miembros de la tumba.

"¡Ohhhh!" Mare exclamó y sus ojos ganaron un brillo. "¡E-e-e-ese es el báculo de Ainz Ooalw Gown!" Mare casi se pone de rodillas a llorar, el no merecía estar en la presencia de tal item y su amo lo blandía ahora mismo, el era simplemente no digno de estar en la presencia de tal suprema combinación.

"Jajaja, este es" Naruto levanto el báculo, este pareció ganar un brillo y aura doradas alrededor de el, Mare y aura usaron todo en ellos para no caer de rodillas. "No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tardamos en completarlo" hasta ahora Naruto recuerda que cada miembro aportó algo invaluable a el báculo. "Cada uno de nosotros tuvo que buscar un Item que fuera poderoso o increíblemente raro para crearlo" Naruto pensó que tal vez ellos dos querrían escuchar como Bokubokuchagama reunió una de las gemas que ahora reposaba en una de las bocas de uno de los dragones. "Esta gema" Naruto señaló una gema de color rojo. "La reunió Bokubokuchagama después de derrotar ella sola a un nido de poderosos familiares de fuego nivel noventa"

Aura y Mare suspiraron en shock al escuchar lo que su creador hizo.

Naruto recordaba que Bokubokuchagama se estuvo quejando toda la semana por que sus reservas de pócimas habían sido severamente depletas, para conseguir un raro Item que podía invocar uno de esos familiares hasta que lo derrotaran, el Item tenía una chance baja de ser tirado por un enemigo, si tenías más jugadores ayudándote esas chances se reducían aun mas, así que ella lo hizo sola para que tuviera mejores chances de conseguirlo.

Naruto les contaba, Aura y Mare escuchaban como un par de niños y eso fue lo que parecía un adulto contándole un cuento a un par de niños. Las caras de felicidad de Aura y Mare hacían que el solitario corazón de Naruto se sintiera cálido.

Un hoyo negro que parecía más un ovalo alargado apareció en medio de el coliseo, del hoyo salió una pálida mujer de cabello plata y ojos color rojo, un vestido gótico color negros y franjas rojas, sostenía un paraguas negro en sus manos, además que caminaba con la elegancia que incluso una princesa tendría problemas imitando, tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza en su hermoso rostro, era sencillamente la elegancia en su máxima expresión, ella era Shalltear Bloodfallen una verdadera vampiro. Pero toda su elegancia quedó completamente destruida cuando sus ojos vieron a Naruto.

Su cara se transformó en una de felicidad, tiro su paraguas a el suelo inceremonealmente y comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con sus manos listas para envolverlo en un abrazo.

Naruto no pudo evitar también ser contagiado por la felicidad de Shalltear, así que aunque todavía estaba sentado extendió el también sus brazos para tomarla cuando ella se estrellara contra el, aunque Naruto vio el enorme busto que se movía para todos lados de Shalltear, solo había un poco de lujuria cuando lo veía, era mucho más confusión que nada. '¿D-desde cuando ella tiene ese tamaño?' Shalltear fue creada a la imagen de una lolita gótica, una plana en palabras de Peroroncino, además de que Naruto no podía evitar recordar que el nunca vio a Shalltear con ese tamaño de busto. 'Oh bueno, supongo que estuve viendo mal todo este tiempo' aunque a Naruto le gustaba mas Shalltear cuando la veía mal o plana.

Shalltear se estrelló contra Naruto.

"¡Naruto-sama!" Grito felizmente

Su busto se sentía un tanto extraño contra su pecho.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando Shalltear pesaba mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, mucho mucho más, entonces recordó que la verdadera forma Shalltear era mas parecida a un monstruo de apariencia aterradora "Jajaja, hola Shalltear ¿te encuentras bien hoy?" La felicidad de Shalltear Al verlo era contagiosa, cada vez el se ponía mas y mas feliz de que tal vez su amada tumba de verdad había cobrado vida, así que sin pensarlo envolvió a Shalltear con sus brazos tomando confort en su frío cuerpo ya que ella era una no muerta.

Shalltear Bloodfallen una verdadera vampiro creada por Peroroncino uno de los cuarenta y dos seres supremos de la tumba de Nazarick, ahora mismo estaba extremadamente feliz con los brazos del último y el más noble de los seres supremos que se quedó con ella hasta el final y no la abandono, los brazos de su amo la tenían feliz. Si Naruto pudiera ver la cara de Shalltear ahora mismo el no sabría que cara poner, la cara de Shalltear estaba roja además de que pego totalmente su rostro a Naruto comenzando a respirar como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no depende por que ella ya esta muerta, pero ahora mismo lo hacia como si su vida no muerta dependiera de ello, Shalltear era una vampira que mayormente dieta consistía en sangre, eso no quería decir que no podía consumir otras cosas como carne humana o cerebros humanos derecho ella los disfruta bastante, pero mayormente ella consume sangre de lo que sea. De cualquier criatura, humanos, elfos, enanos, demonios, en general cualquier ser que tenga sangre dentro de el. Pero para los vampiros la sangre de dragón es por mucho lo mas exquisito que puedan probar. "Oh Naruto-sama, mi único amo, mi único maestro, Naruto-sama..."

Derecho en el Lore de Yggdrasil, el primer vampiro o el vampiro real derrotó a un dragón y luego bebió toda su sangre y jamás volvió a tener sed por la misma, obviamente en Yggdrasil los dragones son seres muchas veces a la par de lo dioses más altos o de los demonios más bajos así que no era ninguna pequeña hazaña derrotar a uno.

Shalltear jamás había consumido sangre de dragón, pero el último de los seres supremos era uno, su mayor sueño y deseo de Shalltear era consumir su sangre mientras consumen un acto amoroso en un festín de sangre y Gore, donde ella y su maestro estarían cubiertos de sangre y sus propios fluidos mientras hacen el amor toda la hermosa noche y todo el detestable día, tal vez mientras que sus novias vampiro los ven y los complacen todos sus placeres y caprichos. Así que Shalltear ahora mismo estaba haciendo lo mas cercano a su sueño y eso era oler a su amo, la cálida risa que salía de su amo, la hacia vibrar levemente, solo hacia mejor toda la situación de ahora mismo, Shalltear apretó solo un poco mas su cuerpo contra el de el, para su sorpresa y placer Naruto hizo lo mismo, solo eso bastó para que los ojos de Shalltear se fueran para atrás de su cabeza.

Del otro lado, Aura veía y sabia lo que Shalltear estaba haciendo. "Deja a Naruto-sama Shalltear" aura estaba irritada, Shalltear los interrumpió cuando su amo estaba hablando de los logros de su creadora. "Además que no sabes que las teletrasportaciones instantáneas están prohibidas dentro de el hogar de los seres supremos, como te atreves a romperlas las reglas en su casa"

Shalltear volvió a reganar su compostura normal de princesa, 'pequeña... Como se atreve a humillarme frente a mi amo' pensó irritada. "ara chibi-elfo, no deberías estar aquí esto es solo para adultos"

"T-tenemos setenta y cuatro" Mare hablo tímidamente.

Ni aura o Shalltear le prestaron atención.

Aura realmente se molesto con el comentario de chibi, aura sonrío malévolamente. "Tetas falsas"

"¡Ghuuuu!"

'Falsas... Ya veo' pensó Naruto, eso explica todo.

Shalltear y aura comenzaron a discutir, lanzándose insultos, Shalltear la llamaba "niña" y Aura decía "apestaba a carne muerta"

Naruto los veía curioso, era como volver a ver a Bokubokuchagama y Peroroncino que eran hermana y hermano discutir.

"Ustedes. Están. Frente. Al. Ser. Supremo. Dejen. De. Comportarse. Como. Tontas." Un enorme ser de al menos dos metros y medio, caminando en cuatro patas, varios ojos en su cabeza, de color azul pálido, era un enorme insecto su raza era conocida como Lord Vernon, su nombre era Cocytos guardián del infierno congelado del quinto piso de Nazarick.

Aura y Shalltear pararon pero se lanzaron una ultima mirada de odio.

'Burlón y falso' pensó Naruto con alivio, parecía que las dos se llevaban pero sabían cuando parar, eso era bueno.

Volteando a ver al enorme señor insecto Naruto hablo jovial y muy alegre de ver a Cocytos. "Ohhh, Cocytos viniste amigo" Cocytos era un guerrero insecto. 'Los insectos son bastante populares para elegir el camino del Bushido' Naruto no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el enorme Lord Vernon, Cocytos llevaba una enorme lanza en una de sus manos, además tenía una funda llena de katanas en su cadera o lo que Naruto suponía que era una cadera, la lanza que azotaba el piso cada vez que caminaba, además cada vez que hablaba aire frío salía de su boca. Cocytos tenía una habilidad pasiva, su aura helada dañaba a sus oponentes con el tiempo.

Cocytos se quedo parado sin saber que hacer cuando escucho la palabra "amigo" del más noble de los seres supremos y su amo. "No. merezco. Tales. palabras. Mucho. Menos. Merezco. Ser. Su. Amigo. Naruto-sama." Cocytos no podía tartamudear, pero si pudiera lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo, además de que estaría sonrojado.

"Jajaja, te vez muy bien Cocytos, ¿como has estado?" Era bueno que Naruto llevara una mascara o todos verían su sonrojo, las palabras de Cocytos de verdad eran sinceras.

"Muy. Bien. Naruto-sama." 'Naruto-sama. Es. Tan. Amable. Preocupándose. Por. Este. Insignificante. Yo.' Pensó Cocytos con reverencia. "Un. Poco. Aburrido. Ya. Que. Ningún. Invasor. A. Venido."

"Si, no ha habido ninguna invasión desde hace mucho tiempo... Ahh, Albedo, Demiurgue ya están aquí"

Junto a Albedo, había un hombre de alrededor un metro con setenta, vestía un traje británico color naranja con líneas blancas, Naruto claro aprobaba el color y eso era por que el había ayudado a Ulbert a crear a Demiurgue, el era un demonio conocido como Imp, largas orejas, piel bronceada y una enorme cola color plata que salía detrás de el, además de un par de enormes gafas circulares cubriendo sus ojos afilados.

Demiurgue hizo una enorme reverencia ante Naruto. "Por supuesto Naruto-sama estaré allí cuando me lo ordene" su voz era como azúcar, Naruto inmediatamente recordó que Demiurgue tenía una habilidad pasiva que podía controlar a criaturas de bajo nivel, el lo sabia pero escucharla era completamente diferente.

"Ya veo Demiurgue, sigue con el buen trabajo entonces" Naruto vio la sonrisa predadora de Demiurgue. "Jajaja" no pudo evitar pensar que Ulbert se sentiría bástate orgulloso de su creación.

"Naruto-sama no veo que todos los guardianes estén reunidos" Demiurgue dijo dulcemente, el jamás se atrevería a lastimar a un miembro de Nazarick, amenos que traicionaran a los seres supremos, pero este comportamiento era inaceptable también incluso si eran otros guardianes de piso.

"Hmm" Naruto levanto sus brazos sin darle mucha importancia. "Ellos tienen roles específicos, moverlos de su lugar solo nos costaría recursos"

Los guardianes asintieron.

"Además" Naruto se levanto y comenzó a desempolvarse, los guardianes lo miraban ansioso, ese polvo no debería haberlo tocado nunca, además Maids deberían estar limpiándolo, el ser supremo no debería hacer tal cosas que están muy por debajo de el. "Estamos en una situación de emergencia"

Cocytos quería saber que estaba sucediendo, el estaba un poco preocupado, estando fielmente en su piso cuidando que nadie perturbará la tranquilidad del hogar de los seres supremos, después sintió al presencia de su amo y luego su amiga Narberal Gama de la Maids de batalla vino a su piso a decirle que había una reunión convocada por el último de los seres supremos. "Hmm. Incluso. Mi. Amigo. Se. Movió. Al. Primer. Piso. Temporalmente."

"¡A-así es!" Shalltear grito, parecía que estuviera constipada, no solamente ella Aura y Albedo también estaban constipadas. "M-mi c-c-c-colegial esta protegiendo el piso uno mientras yo no estoy"

Aura en este punto estaba verde y Albedo asintió rápidamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño al verlas. 'Kyouhukou es el compañero guardián de Shalltear...' Los guardianes estaban divididos en dos estaban los guardianes de piso y los guardianes que estaban subordinados a los guardianes de piso. 'Si mal no recuerdo, el señor del terror es una cucaracha gigante'

"Todos, ofrézcanle su lealtad al ser supremo" dijo Albedo.

Los guardianes se pusieron en una rodilla frente a Naruto con Albedo al frente formando una línea.

Shalltear dio un paso adelante. "La Guadiana del primer, segundo y tercer piso se inclina ante el supremo" con una rodilla en el suelo, una mano en el pecho y la mirada en el suelo, Shalltear era la perfecta princesa.

Cocytos dio un paso adelante. "El guardián del quinto piso se inclina ante el supremo" sencillo pero daba a entender su completa lealtad.

Ahora los gemelos fueron los siguientes. "La guardiana del sexto piso Aura Bella Fiora se inclina ante el supremo"

"E-el guardián del s-sexto Mare Bella Fiora se inclina ante el supremo" los dos tenían unas sonrisas pequeñas en sus caras.

Demiurge se inclinó elegantemente. "El guardián del séptimo piso se inclina ante el supremo"

"La supervisora de los guardianes Albedo se inclina ante el supremo" lentamente y con elegancia, como la perfecta subordinada. "Excepto por el guardián del cuarto piso Gargatua y el guardián del octavo piso Víctim, todos estamos reunidos, por favor denos ordenes, atravesaros hielo y fuego por usted"

Naruto se quedo callado, no sabia que decir, el estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. 'Yo soy el ser supremo supongo' y aunque Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido el mismo no pudo evitar pensar que se veían muy bien ellos ahora mismo.

Albedo estaba a punto de afírmale su lealtad y la de los demás como lo habían practicado antes de venir aquí, pero inmediatamente se quedo callada cuando escucho la risa del más noble de los seres supremos, no era una risa burlona mas bien una divertida y para si mismo.

"Ya veo, ya veo, eso fue muy cool, ¿lo estuvieron practicando? O salió todo como si fuera natural"

Los guardianes por supuesto les alegro el día que a su amo le haya gustado lo que estuvieron practicando un poco antes de venir a presentarle sus respetos a su señor, Albedo estaba apunto de responder.

"No importa excelente trabajo" Naruto realmente estaba feliz, como siempre una cosa terminaba y otra empezaba, ahora mismo estos guardianes eran la cristalización de los sueños de el y sus amigos vivían en ellos, en este su amado hogar, Naruto se volvió a sentir como cuando era un genin en konoha con un impulso de proteger su amado hogar. "Guardianes ustedes son los mejores, ahora nuestro hogar se ha visto envuelto en un fenómeno extraño ¿alguno de ustedes a sentido algo fuera de lugar en sus pisos?"

Albedo volteo a ver a los demás, al ver que nadie contesto. "No hemos visto nada extraño, sin embargo me gustaría comprobar los pisos ocho y nueve Naruto-sama"

Naruto asintió. "Te lo encargo Albedo. Ahora nuestro hogar está ubicado en un pantano pero cuando sentí la tumba me percate que afuera había nieve"

Los guardianes sintieron escalofríos solo de pensar cuando su amo "sintió" Nazarick, todos ellos también lo sintieron de regreso, había sido increíble y una experiencia diferente para cada uno de ellos y los demás miembros de la tumba.

"Por favor Naruto-sama deme la responsabilidad de explorar el exterior en su nombre" Shalltear estaba deseosa como todos los demás de demostrar lo útil que le era a su amo.

"Hmm, no será necesario Shall-chan" Naruto creyó ver como un fuerte espasmo paso por Shalltear al escuchar como la apodaba, pero hizo caso omiso. "Envié a Sebas a investigar, debería de estar llegando en cualquier momento"

Ninguno excepto por Albedo pudo evitar tener una cara de sorpresa al escuchar que uno de los seres más poderosos de Nazarick haya sido enviado a una simple misión de reconocimiento.

Como una invocación se tratase un alto hombre vestido de mayordomo apareció caminando con un rostro sin expresión, Sebas caminado hasta que se puso al igual que los demás guardianes.

"Sebas, bienvenido de vuelta"

Por un momento Sebas perdió su compostura al escuchar la cariñosa bienvenida, pero rápidamente volvió a su habitual yo.

"Explícanos todo"

"A la orden Naruto-sama" Sebas se levanto. "No hay ningún humano o humanoide alrededor de un kilómetro, solamente pequeñas criaturas y árboles muertos, esta nevando y es de noche Naruto-sama"

Naruto se llevo una mano a su barbilla, claro solamente toco su mascara. "Ya veo" 'Debió ser mi imaginación cuando sentí eso...' Naruto pensó que había sentido una enorme estructura, su sonar no alcanzo a subir completamente en ella o saber cuanto media de largo. 'Debió ser mi imaginación'

"Pero note dos cosas extrañas Naruto-sama, la primera era un árbol, tenía un rostro grabado en el, además parecía estar llorando sangre"

Naruto frunció su rostro debajo de su mascara. "Hmm ¿sentiste algún tipo de magia en el?"

"Hai, un poco casi nada, como si hubiera existido desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, la magia en ese árbol se agoto, pero aun queda una pizca Naruto-sama"

"Que raro..." Arboles con rostros, no había en Yggdrasil a menos que fuera un ent pero Sebas hubiera reconocido uno enseguida, además de que los ents eran extremadamente agresivos con todos, además lloraba sangre por sus ojos... La mente de Naruto hizo click. "Que mal..." Susurro, los elfos podían crear árboles para que los ayudarán en combate, como un no muerto puede invocar zombies y al igual que los zombies que existen muchos y de varios soportes, los árboles de los elfos son lo mismo. "Era un centinela, algo así como las cámaras de seguridad que tenemos en el piso nueve"

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron tensos. Sebas por su parte estaba a punto de comenzar a golpearse contra el suelo por tan tonto descuido, ese árbol seguramente lo había notado o grabado. 'Soy un fracaso' pensó amargamente, la primera vez que el ser supremo lo envía a una misión de exploración fuera de la tumba y lo único que consiguió fue poner en peligro el hogar de los seres supremos.

Naruto literalmente olió el estrés de Sebas, se acercó a él.

Sebas propuesto estaba preparado para morir por su descuido, ni siquiera cerró los ojos, simplemente se limitó a mirar a el ser supremo que no lo abandono y se quedo con el, su vida era suya, además después de tal fracaso ningún castigo sería suficiente mas que la muerte. 'Tengo que informar de la enorme muralla antes de que Naruto-sama acabe conmigo' Sebas iba a hablar otra vez pero las palabras se acabaron en su boca antes de salir.

Naruto puso su mano contra en la cabeza de Sebas y comenzó a revolver su pelo, una escena extraña ya que Sebas no era un niño. "Tranquilízate Sebas" tal vez muchos de ellos tenían apariencia de adultos con cuerpos de atletas profesionales y esculpidos por dioses... Pero Naruto no podía evitar pensar que solo eran niños que acababan de despertar de un largo sueño.

Palabras simples, pero a Sebas se le enterraron en el corazón y aunque no lavaron por completo la inmensa vergüenza que sentía, aún así fue suficiente para saber que su amo había perdonado su fallo. "Muchas gracias Naruto-sama"

"Cual era la segunda cosa que querías informar"

"Una muralla Naruto-sama, una muralla que se extiende de costa a costa, hecha de hielo y magia"

Naruto tenía mucho que pensar sobre eso. 'Una gigantesca muralla de magia...' Naruto solo podía preguntarse que era lo que pretendían mantener afuera, y de que lado estaba la tumba. "Ya veo, excelente Sebas lo hiciste bien"

Sebas hizo una reverencia.

"Bien, por favor guardianes quiero que todos ustedes compartan constante comunicación entre ustedes y sus subordinados, además estén más alertas. Demiurge y Albedo serán los líderes, ambos son más listos que cualquiera de nosotros, así que por favor se los encargo"

"No merezco tales palabras de usted Naruto-sama, haré mis deberes a lo mejor de mi habilidad" Demiurgue dijo con una sonrisa.

Nadie de los demás guardianes tenía de que quejarse, todos en la tumba sabían que Demiurgue era el genio estratega y militar solo debajo de los seres supremos, y Albedo era sumamente inteligente solo a la par de Demiurgue.

Ahora Naruto se tenía que sacar esto del pecho, así que camino hasta una escaleras y las subió, ahora estaba viendo a los guardianes severamente, ellos aun tenían sus cabezas abajo y con una rodilla. "Quiero que sean honestos"

Por primera vez los guardianes presentes escucharon la voz seria de su amo, debía ser increíblemente importante, ya que su voz normalmente era jovial y juguetona casi como un niño, así que usaron cada materia gris de sus cerebros para contestar lo que sea que el supremo fuera a preguntar.

"Primero tu Shalltear ¿que tipo de persona crees que soy?"

"El ser mas hermoso, las estrellas en el cielo palidecen frente a usted, el hombre al que yo amo con toda mi sangre." no había ser mas bello que el amo de Shalltear.

"Cocytos"

"Más. Poderoso. Y. Fuerte. Que. Cualquiera." Cocytos realmente pensaba que no había alguien otro ser mas fuerte ahora mismo.

"Aura"

"Reflexivo y compasivo"

"Mare"

"El ser mas amable"

Ambos gemelos no podían tener una opinión más alta de su amo.

"Demiurge"

"Un ser perfecto, rápido para tomar decisión y para actuar" para Demiurge no había ser con un intelecto superior.

"Sebas"

"El ser que nos reunió a todos, amable y compasivo, el que se quedo con nosotros hasta el final y siguió luchando a nuestro lado"

"Albedo"

"El más noble y supremo de los seres supremos, el hombre al que amo y el mejor escritor de toda la existencia"

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el coliseo.

Naruto estaba un poco estupefacto al escuchar la opinión de todos, pero rápidamente su estupefacción se transformó en alegría, este era su hogar, estos eran sus amigos, esta tumba y todos sus habitantes eran su familia, de el, solamente de el. Así que Naruto no pudo evitar reírse. El coliseo completo sono con su risa. Una aura color dorado/naranja comenzó a rodearlo y él seguía riendo de felicidad,. "Ya veo guardianes es obvio que esos son sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo aprecio mucho, tal vez visite a cada uno de ustedes en el futuro" 'como voy hacer con todos en la tumba...' "Por favor no se sobre esfuercen. Demiurge, Albedo, les encargo nuestro hogar" dicho eso Naruto activo su anillo nuevamente y entro en el.

XXXX

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Naruto había abandonado el coliseo vía teletransportación, pero los guardianes que habían quedado atrás en el coliseo seguían en la exacta misma posición en la que estaban cuando Naruto estaba presente, con una rodilla y la mirada mirando al suelo.

Shalltear, Cocytos, Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Sebas y Albedo no podían moverse estaban demasiado en shock como para hacerlo.

Finalmente pasaron mas minutos y Mare fue el primero en hablar. "W-wow n-no se que s-sentir"

Mare pareció romper la tensión, todos los demás guardianes a excepción de Shalltear se levantaron.

"Así es... Naruto-sama es increíble, el-el-el e-es" era raro escuchar a Aura tartamudear, pero ella había dicho algo que todos pensaban.

"Diferente" Albedo miraba al cielo pensativa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. "Por eso yo lo llamo el más noble de los seres supremos"

"Así es Naruto-sama siempre a sido diferente incluso entre los seres supremos" Demiurge tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

Mare también tenía una sonrisa. "A diferencia de los demás seres supremos n-Naruto-sama"

"Tiene. Un. Aura. Diferente. A. La. De. Los. Demás. Seres. Supremos." Cocytos hablo.

Los guardianes asintieron al unísono.

Casi todos los seres supremos tenían un Aura que te hacia sentir oprimido, difícil de respirar alrededor de ellos, aterradora, era como sentir que la oscuridad más profunda te tomaba y no te dejaría ir, además de que sufrirías una muerte espantosa si los desafiabas. En pocas palabras era aterrador.

Pero Naruto no los hacia sentir de esa manera, estar cerca del el era confort y calor, querías estar junto a el, su aura te hacia sentir bienvenido, era como una gigantesca bola de alegría que te contagiaba con la misma emoción. Era aterrador.

"Entonces yo me retiro, como el mayordomo personal de Naruto-sama es normal que yo esté junto a el" dijo Sebas, dirigiéndose a el túnel de el coliseo.

Albedo ganó una sonrisa. "Por supuesto Sebas Tian, recuerda atenderlo en todo lo que necesite y no seas grosero, además infórmame inmediatamente si me invoca en sus aposentos, dile que tardare un poco en tomar una ducha" Albedo se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas. "P-pero si quiere que lo hagamos así no tengo ningún problema"

"Por supuesto Albedo-sama" Sebas desapareció en la oscuridad del túnel.

"Shalltear" Demiurge miraba extraño a la vampira que seguía en la misma posición. "¿Que es lo que te pasa?"

Shalltear tenía cerrados sus ojos. "B-bueno es que al sentir como me abrazaba la cálida aura del Naruto-sama... No pude evitar tener un accidente allí abajo"

Un silencio invadió el coliseo, todos sabían que Shalltear tenía más fetiches sexuales en Nazarick.

"¡Zorra!" Albedo grito.

"Ah, quien no haya sentido lo mismo que yo al sentir el aura de mi amo no debe amarlo en realidad" contesto Shalltear.

Albedo apretó sus dientes. "¡Yo seré quien al final se quedo mi amo!"

Amabas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien iba a ser la esposa principal de el gobernante supremo de Nazarick.

"¿Importa de verdad?" Pregunto Aura.

"No lo se oneechan" dijo Mare.

"Yo estoy muy curioso por ver los resultados" Demiurge miraba a Albedo y Shalltear con ojos calculadores.

"De que hablas Demiurge, no ves que solo las hace pelear" aura no le veía sentido a las peleas de las dos.

"Que vamos a hacer si al final Naruto-sama decide abandonarnos como los demás seres supremos" Demiurge hablo seriamente.

Todas las cabezas se dispararon hacia Demiurge inmediatamente, incluso Albedo y Shalltear dejaron de discutir.

"Ese. No. Puede. Pasar... Absolutamente. No. Puede."

Cocytos al igual que todos los demás no se habían puesto a pensar realmente en si el ultimo de los seres supremos decide abandonarlos, que iban hacer ellos, estaban tan acostumbrados a que el ultimo de los seres supremos se paseara por el piso de todos, siempre saludándolos o quedándose en sus pisos mentiras se perdía en sus pensamientos y ellos estaban felices con solo mirarlo.

Pero y si al final decidía irse como los otros seres supremos.

"¡Naruto-sama jamás haría algo tan cruel como dejarnos!" Mare grito con lagrimas apenas contenidas.

"No podemos ni siquiera imaginarnos que pasa por la cabeza de Naruto-sama Mare..." Demiurge genuinamente se sentía mal al ver la expresión de dolor no solo de Mare.

Albedo no podía estar más de acuerdo con Demiurge, el gobernante supremo de Nazarick era único incluso entre los seres supremos.

Los demás también tenían expresión de dolor y aflicción, incluso el. "Pero y si Naruto-sama tuviera un heredero, un heredero de su sangre que al final heredará la tumba, como es el derecho de un hijo heredar a su padre. Acaso ustedes no jurarían lealtad a su heredero y si al final Naruto-sama nos abandonara podríamos servir a su heredero"

Eso mando a volar la mente de todos en la sala, incluso de Demiurge que fue en decirlo.

"Pensar. Así. Es. Herejía." Cocytos estaba enojado, se tomaba por que gritaba y su aire frío se volvió más frío. "Debemos. Servir. A. Naruto-sama. Y protegerlo. Para. Que. Nunca. Nos. Abandone." Pero una parte de Cocytos sabia que había algo raro cuando veía a su amo perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Yo se que sabes que hay algo extraño cuando ves a Naruto-sama perdido en sus pensamientos Cocytos, yo se que todos lo saben"

Todos se quedaron callados.

"Es como si estuviera cansado, y no me refiero a uno normal, como si estuviera cansado de luchar..." Shalltear contesto cabizbaja.

Todos ya lo sabían.

"Exacto" fue la palabra que corto a todos de Demiurge. "Ahora si Naruto-sama tuviera un heredero, tal vez no tendría que abandonarnos, pero podría dejar que Nazarick sea gobernado por su heredero, mientras que Naruto-sama se retira y pasa sus días solo disfrutando de su hogar, sin tener que preocuparse de nada mas"

Las palabras dé Demiurge inmediatamente le levantaron los ánimos a todos.

"Demiurge tiene razón" contesto Albedo. "Hay planes que trazar"

Todos comenzaron a escuchar el plan de Albedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Que lo disfrutan...

Naruto despertó, pero no abrió sus ojos, bostezo mientras que estiraba su cuerpo lo mas que podía solo para volver acomodarse una vez más en la confortable gigante cama, poco a poco sentía que se volvía a quedar dormido y eso era lo que quería, quería quedarse allí dormido durante los próximos varios cientos o quizás hasta cientos de miles de años, Naruto también no sabia que podía comer tanto, incluso para sus estándares, se había comido un banquete entero digno para varios reyes, eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres días, solo comía y dormía. 'Valla los dragones llevan las cosas al extremo' Naruto realmente no quería saber que pasaría si se deja llevar por su ira, atacaría a sus compañeros con solo un momentario ataque de ira, o tal vez Naruto no estaba seguro que pasaría si se deja llevar por su lujuria, el breve episodio con Albedo seguía en su cabeza, solo con recordarlo hacia que el quisiera tomar a la mujer más cercana, ahora mismo el no estaba seguro si Mare estaría a salvo de el si llegara a pasarle algo similar.

Ese pensamiento hizo que repentinamente perdiera el sueño y el apetito.

Naruto se levanto, volvió a estirar su cuerpo y dar un largo bostezo, además de tallarse sus ojos, metió su mano en un hoyo negro que apareció frente a el, sacando su mascara naranja de el. 'Esto es increíble, muy útil' fue lo que pensaba mientras se ponía su mascara.

Había estado experimentando un poco con su magia en los últimos tres días, claro cuando no estaba ocupado comiendo o durmiendo.

Naruto era un dragón, uno de fuego para ser exactos, había dragones de varios tipos y elementos, Naruto había escogido ser de fuego por el simple hecho de su antigua aldea. El tenía llamas desde las más frías de color rojo, hasta las azules las más calientes y también las llamas donde todos los colores se combinaban en una para convertirse en blancas, se podría decir que el era un mago por que usaba hechizos de fuego, claro que también tenía sub clases que el había descubierto explorando cuyos trabajos derivaban con el fuego.

Se dirigió a la enorme doble puerta los más silencioso que podía, eso era por que desde que habían venido a este lugar no lo habían dejado solo ni siquiera para ir al baño, Naruto estaba bastante conmovido con lo sobre protectores que eran, pero al tercer día había tenido suficiente y después de una larga discusión, habían accedido a dejarlo solo en su habitación.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta, se asomó un poco para ver si había alguien haciendo guardia del otro lado. Mucho para su sorpresa no había nadie en del otro cuarto, Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio un charco color amarillo en la esquina del otro lado, las Maids, Sebas, y Albedo eran estrictas en cuanto a la limpieza, sobre todo sumamente estrictas cuando se trataba del cuarto de los seres supremos, Naruto estaba seguro que ellos nunca dejarían esa mancha de allí.

"Oh bueno supongo que no es nada, ya la levantare yo... En algún punto"

Sintiéndose mas seguro, Naruto ya no caminaba en cunclillas, comenzó a caminar normal y con confianza hasta que llego a la puerta para salir a el noveno piso de Nazarick, justo cuando su mano iba hacia el picaporte de la puerta.

"Naruto-sama si necesita mas comida, enseguida se la podemos traer" Solution Épsilon-Pendragon orgullosa creación de Naruto y hermana de otra creación del ser supremo dijo, ella se había convertido en liquido para quitar una pequeña mancha en el cuarto de su creador, no se notaba y Naruto jamás la hubiera visto incluso si su vida dependiera de ello, pero para Cualquier miembro de Nazarick era siquiera impensable que una mancha cualquiera ensuciara los aposentos de uno de los cuarenta y dos seres supremos, particularmente del último y líder de los cuarenta y dos, y en especial para Solution o una particular caballero que también fue creada por Naruto, para ellas dos que una mancha estuviera en el cuarto de su creador era peor que la herejía.

Naruto por su parte no se esperaba a nadie, y con un temor justificado hacia cualquier fantasma dio un salto como un gato asustado. "¡Ghyaaaaaa!" Grito asustado.

No tuvo que pasar un segundo cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par con Sebas y las Maids de batalla Yuri, Luspusregina, CZ2, Narberal y Entoma entrando en la habitación con caras de furia por quien sea quien haya molestado a su amo y ni hablar de tratar de atacarlo y también había miedo en sus expresiones por el impensable hecho de que su amo pudiera pasarle algo.

Naruto miro que solo era Solution. "Ahh, eres solo tu Solution, me asustaste, jajajaja" al mismo tiempo se preguntaba donde se había escondido.

Solution no sabia que decir por un momento se quedo sin habla, claro ella sabia que su creador tenía miedo de los fantasmas igual ella y su oneesama, así que solo se puso en una rodilla. "¡Lo lamento mucho Naruto-sama!"

"Relájate Sol-chan"

"Naruto-sama, ¿esta listo para la cena?" Preguntó Sebas.

'Es de noche...' Aunque la oferta de comer mas le era muy tentador a Naruto, no quería volver a tomar otros tres días de dormir y comer, mas tarde quizás. "Nah" dijo sencillamente, Naruto quería comprobar algo, así que se acercó a uno de los enormes espejos que había en esta habitación. Este que era su cuarto, Naruto lo había personalizado, como todos los cuartos de los seres supremos, era como un departamento de lujo, lo único que diferenciaba este cuarto de los demás era su color naranja que parecía llenar de vida la habitación.

Cuando miro su reflejo pudo ver su particular traje de Tobi, el lo había escogido por el simple hecho de recordar a su amigo Óbito. Naruto decidió en ese momento comprobar uno de las dos subclases que el tenía como dragón-humano-de-fuego. Naruto choco ambas palmas haciendo un sonido que sonó en todo el cuarto. [fulgor negro] dijo el nombre de su magia, Naruto miro con satisfacción como su cuerpo entero fue cubierto de llamas roja y negras, cuando las llamas se terminaron Naruto ya no tenía su traje de Tobi, si no que ahora estaba cubierto en una armadura completa gris opaco y negro, era algo extraña por que estaba cubierta de picos y una negra capa que tocaba el suelo lo acompañaba, además de que en su mano descansaba un enorme mazo de guerra tan enorme como su brazo entero. (Es la Armadura de Sauron del señor de los anillos)

Fulgor negro básicamente cambiaba todos sus estats y los convertía en los de un guerrero, se volvía extremadamente fuerte y resistente un golpe del fulgor negro de Naruto podía ser tan devastador como uno de los famosos ataques de Touch-me, claro la subclase venia con sus desventajas, como su poca agilidad o lo extremadamente limitado de su magia, este era la subclase que todos los dragones tenían, Naruto al ser un dragón de fuego representaba la fuerza destructiva, el fulgor gaia representaba a los dragones de tierra y los hacía casi invencibles, el fulgor hielo de dragones de hielo representaban la magia e incluso podían crear No-muertos de alto nivel, etc, etc.

Así que Naruto miro con satisfacción como una de sus clases favoritas funcionaba en el.

"Hmm, vamos" dijo Naruto, el sabia que no importaba lo que hiciera ellos lo iban a seguir, quisiera o no, Naruto se iba a dirigir a la sala del trono, se le ocurrió una idea de como investigar más allá de esa enorme muralla echa de hielo.

Las Maids y Sebas asintieron y siguieron a Naruto respetuosamente.

Pasando por los pasillos y salas de Nazarick, Naruto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, ahora todo se había vuelto más vivido y bello.

Naruto llego a la sala del trono, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Albedo parada justo a lado de el trono como siempre, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa que se formo cuando lo vio.

"¡Naruto-sama! Despertó" Albedo miro severamente a Sebas y las Maids, deberían haber avisado que el ser supremo había despertado y se dirigía a su trono, había que haber hecho una ceremonia por el hecho de que el se volvería a sentar en su trono como legítimo señor y amo de toda Nazarick.

"Hola Albedo, bueno supongo que si, tengo esta idea loca desde que llegamos aquí, pero solo hasta ahora lo implementare" Naruto subió las escaleras y se sentó en su trono dejo caer toda su peso en el trono inceremonialmente, pero los presentes tenían caras de pura satisfacción cuando lo vieron sentado allí.

Naruto saco de su inventario un espejo que todos en Yggdrasil tenían, uno de los objetos más simple pero más útiles de todos, era un espejo que tal cuál dron te dejaba ver los alrededores desde el aire e iba tan lejos como querías, era muy fácil esconderte de el así que no estaba roto.

Albedo no pudo evitar no maravillarse de tan simple y brillante idea, este de verdad era el más noble e inteligente de los seres supremos, además el líder que los llevo a la gloria absoluta.

Naruto comenzó a usar el espejo pasando esa enorme muralla de hielo, pudo ver la ruinas de un viejo castillo color negro, eso confirmaba que algo vivía de ese lado y querían mantener algo de este lado, eso era un poco preocupante ya que su hogar estaba del otro lado de esa muralla. Siguió y siguió era un vasto terreno lleno de nieve y mayormente cosas muertas o podridas. '¿Vivirá alguien allí?' El se preguntó no había visto signos de vida en ningún lado. Siguo bajando Sur hasta que el terreno cambio a pantanoso, eso era una buena señal, significaba que ya casi salía del territorio que cubría la nieve.

Habían pasado ya tres horas y Naruto comenzaba a perder interés, incluso una o dos veces casi se queda dormido haciendo esto, ya su fulgor negro había desaparecido regresando a su vestidura de Tobi, solo esas dos veces se necesitaron para que Naruto no tuviera ni idea a donde se estaba dirigiendo ya.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando por fin vio estructuras claramente hechas de madera y paja, eran hechas por humanos o al menos seres inteligentes. "¡Ahh que bien, por fin encontré gente!" Fue lo que grito cuando vio varias personas corriendo de un lado para otro, parecía que tenían algún tipo de fiesta o estaban jugando.

Inmediatamente Albedo, Sebas y las Maids comenzaron a aplaudir alabando a su amo, por que había conseguido encontrar asquerosos humanos,

"Felicidades Naruto-sama" dijo la voz seria de Sebas.

"¡Naruto-sama!" Grito Albedo con una voz llena de admiración.

A Naruto se le pusieron las mejillas rosas no que se pudieran ver bajo la mascara, pero se avergonzó de todos modos al escuchar tan sincero aplauso y cumplidos. Naruto rápidamente regreso al espejo, usando sus manos para acercarse más y más, hasta que se detuvo repentinamente.

"...eh" Naruto miro con shock como un hombre vestido en cota de malla Medieval que tenía una hacha en su mano se la clavaba a un hombre cercenado su clavícula matándolo, el ahora muerto hombre libero a una joven de no más de quince o tal vez dieciséis años. El shock de Naruto no pudo mas que incrementarse mas cuando vio la mirada y sonrisa del hombre que había matado al otro hombre al ver a la joven, parecía que se había ganado su premio y estaba listo para disfrutarlo.

El grito de horror de la joven al ver a lo que parecía su padre tal vez su hermano muerto hizo que Naruto despertara de su shock, rápidamente y sin pensarlo. [teletrasportacion] conjuro un hechizo que lo llevaría directamente hasta allí, Naruto se metió en el ovalo negro sin escuchar los gritos de Albedo, Sebas o de las Maids.

XXXX

Mina era una chica normal con una vida normal, ella era una simple campesina que vivía en una tranquila aldea cerca del mar, en las tierras de los ríos.

Mina era una mujer de apariencia sencilla, pelo largo esponjado color negro, ojos color cafe, un rostro que no sobresalía por algún rasgo, ella no era ni muy delgada o muy gorda, además de tener fuertes brazos con los que trabajaba el campo, traía cubetas de agua y debes en cuando pescaba cerca del mar.

Ella no se consideraba bonita, hubo una vez cuando la esposa del señor de estas tierras en particular vino a esta aldea, Mina y sus amigas sólo podían ver de verdad lo que era una mujer bonita, incluso olía muy bien.

Mina no sabia leer o escribir, o tenía una habilidad que la distinguiera del resto de hombres y mujeres que vivían pacíficamente en esta aldea, tal vez por el hecho de que ella no conocía realmente más allá de unos kilómetros fuera de su aldea a Mina le gustaba de esa manera, le gustaba vivir una pacífica vida aquí, ocasionalmente uno de los muchachos del pueblo intentaba coquetear con ella y ella también hacia lo mismo.

El mundo fuera de la aldea es aterrador.

Eso era lo que decía su padre, y después de escuchar lo que paso con su madre Mina estaba de acuerdo con el. Su madre había sido tomada de esta aldea y los brazos de su padre y ella por una banda de piratas que vivían en unas islas en medio del mar. Paso un particular invierno, Mina solo había vivido dos en su vida entera, eran duros si, pero la gente en este pueblo no moría de hambre, tal vez sean muy pobres por que no tienen mucho dinero, pero su aldea al menos no se moría de hambre, cada aldeano trabaja y tenía comida en sus estómagos. Pero eso no hablaba por todos en el mundo, sus padres le habían contado historias de aterradores piratas que venían, robaban lo que podían, mataban a quien podían, violaban a las mujeres de todas las edades e incluso tomaban a los niños de vez en cuando y además se las llevaban consigo llamándolas esposas de sal, la madre de Mina se había convertido en una esposa de sal, uno de esos piratas se la había llevado lejos de ella.

Mina solo tiene ciertos recuerdos de ello por que era muy pequeña para recordar nada, ella recuerda estar parada viendo como la gente se movía de un lado a otro, gritando y peleando, la nieve estaba roja, había cuerpos en todos lados, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños y niñas, los había por todos lados, Mina estaba hipnotizada al ver como el fuego en las casas parecía bailar con todos.

Mina no volvió a ver a su madre después de que eso paso.

Su padre le había explicado la situación cuando era lo suficientemente grande como para entender lo que paso.

Mina no pensaba mucho en esos piratas, tontamente creía que solo fue cosa de una vez, ellos no volverían nunca a esta tranquila aldea para robar, asesinar y violar.

Ella realmente nunca se espero lo equivocada que estaba.

El día había empezado normal, como siempre ella y su padre se levantaron temprano como todos los aldeanos, para traer agua del río, checar los campos, los animales, los niños ya corrían y jugaban por ahí, hasta que todos empezaron a retirarse a sus casas para poder desayunar. Mina tenía un plato de sopa de pan, e incluso todavía había carne de cuando los cazadores del pueblo mataron a un jabalí en los bosques. Ella desayunaba felizmente con su padre, hablando y riendo con el, como siempre Mina pensó que este sería un día normal, tal vez intentaría coquetear con ese particular muchacho de su edad que tenía ojos color verdes, era tiempo de que tratará de crear su propia familia después de todo.

Empezó con unos ruidos, después Mina comenzó a escuchar gritos de dolor, de miedo, de desesperación, y sobre todo gritos de hombres emocionados, también estaba el particular ruido que hace la madera cuando se esta quemando. Al principio ella y su padre habían creido que solo era un incendio, no eran raros y habían matado a varias personas de la aldea ya.

Cuando su padre abrió la puerta para revisar, inmediatamente la cerro y tenía una particular cara pálida, Mina estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que su padre corrió hacia ella y la levanto como cuando era solo una niña. Su padre corrió y corrió con ella en su hombro.

Mina veía sin saber que pensar como hombres con espadas, hachas, arcos y lanzas, mataban y arrastraban a la gente alrededor de toda la villa, era como ver una fiesta de depravación, los malos reían y los buenos gritaban y eran asesinados, no había piedad.

No fue hasta que su padre la tiro bruscamente al suelo y lo escucho que soltó un grito de dolor que Mina se dio cuenta de que su padre la había arrastrado hasta el bosque.

Cuando Mina miro a su padre ella no sabia que hacer, el estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, un hombre tenía su pie en su pecho y trataba de sacar su hacha que estaba enterrada en su padre, Mina estaba segura que su querido padre estaba muerto.

Entonces el hombre se rió y la vio a los ojos.

"Hola mi nueva esposa de sal"

Le dijo el hombre mostrando sus asqueroso dientes amarillos en una sonrisa.

El estomago de Mina se apretó dolorosamente cuando escucho eso, Mina sabia que ella no era una mujer bella, pero ahora mismo este hombre la miraba con una lujuria tal que ni siquiera todos los jóvenes de su aldea combinados podían igualarla.

Mina comenzó a gritar por ayuda cuando la mano del hombre le arranco de un tirón la parte superior de su camisa exponiendo sus pechos, sus gritos se combinaron en unos de desesperación con la palabra ayuda y dolor cuando el hombre apretó uno de sus pezones como si quisiera arrancárselos.

En ese momento las esperanzas de Mina se elevaron cuando vio una figura detrás de su atacante, tal vez esta otra figura había venido a ayudarla, se encargaría de el pirata y la sacaría de aquí.

"Ohhh hermano Rick, has encontrado un juguete" dijo la figura detrás de su atacante.

Cuando escucho la palabra hermano, las esperanzas de Mina se rompieron en mil pedazos. Ahora que Mina veía a el recién llegado bien, vestía igual que su atacante con un símbolo de una bestia del mar que Mina había escuchado se llamaba pulpo o Kraken. No solo eso, tenía la cabeza de una amable anciana en sus manos que procedió a tirar al suelo como si no fuera mas que basura.

"Claro que si, saluda a mi nueva esposa de sal hermano Rock, vendrá con nosotros" la sonrisa de Rick se hizo mas grande todavía. "Será una buena esposa de sal, dará a luz a muchos niños de hierro, mira sus brazos, me dará muchos hijos fuertes, orgullosos nacidos del hierro jajaja" Rick comenzó a reír en placer.

En ese momento Mina le rezo con todo su corazón a la madre de la fe de los siete, rogándole que la salvara de este hombre.

El horror y las lagrimas de Mina eran palpables en su rostro al escuchar tales palabras de la boca de Rick, ella no quería tener hijos todavía no al menos los hijos de este hombre horrible que mato a su padre.

"No entiendo como te pueden gustar así de jóvenes" Rock miraba con asco a Mina. "Las mayores son las mejores" su cara se puso roja y parecía sentir placer solo de imaginar. "Gritan de dolor cuando estas dentro de ellas, su hoyo esta seco eso solo lo hace mejor. Que mal que ella" Rock señaló la cabeza de la amable anciana. "Tenía un coño perfecto seco y arrugado. Jajajaja creo que se le paro su corazón"

Ahora era el turno de Rick de mostrar asco, su hermano tenía el fetiche mas raro que el haya conocido. "Lo que digas" el aprendió a no hacerle preguntas a su hermano y no era como si quisiera saberlas de todos modos. "Bueno Rock a menos que quieras mirar como un verdadero hombre se los hace a una mujer te recomido que te largues"

Rock gruño y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, tenía que encontrase otro coño arrugado de todos modos, la ultima no lo dejo del todo satisfecho.

Mina realmente no sabia que hacer ahora, solo había desesperación en ella, su destino seria ser violada por este hombre, después la llevaría con el y la convertirá en su esposa de sal como una vez hicieron con su madre, daría a luz a incontables bebes hasta que ya no pudiera tener mas y luego seguramente este hombre la asesinaría o tal vez incluso unos de sus hijos.

El mundo fuera de su aldea era verdaderamente horrible y estos hombres habían traído esos horrores con ellos.

Fue entonces que Mina vio la cosa más increíble de su vida, y por las caras de los dos hombres junto a ella también podía decir lo mismo por ellos dos.

Un ovalo negruzco/morado apareció frente a los tres, dentro de la cosa una manos cubierta de un guante negro se aferró de una de las orillas de la cosa, después salió un pie, tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y unas botas color azul fuerte que no cubrían parte de sus pies, por último y de un solo movimiento salió una figura, Mina que estaba en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos tuvo que mirar a hacia arriba para poder hacer contacto con la cara de lo que acababa de salir de la cosa.

Mina suspiro en shock, sus manos en su boca cuando lo vio, cabellos rubios, una mascara color naranja en espiral que cubría su cara excepto por un pequeño orifico donde debería estar su ojo, además de un abrigo color negro y nubes rojas, la figura era mas alta que los hombres que estaban con ella, derecho Mina estaba segura de que era el hombre más alto que ella haya visto jamás.

Nadie hizo nada o dijo nada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Mina y los dos asesinos no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, era simplemente irreal. El hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, casi imperceptible, pero sin duda los tres sabían que se volvió en dirección al atacante de Mina, levantó su mano lentamente. [Fire Heart] (corazón de fuego) dijo con una voz tranquila seguido de un chasquido de dedos.

A Mina una vez uno de los cazadores de la aldea le enseño las partes de adentro de un jabalí, ella sabia gracias a esa ocasión donde los órganos de animales y humanos estaban, ella sabia donde estaba el corazón humano.

Así que cuando vio después del chasquido de dedos como la parte donde debería de estar el corazón de el llamado Rick estallaba en llamas rojas, dejando un perfecto hoyo en el pecho de Rick, Mina no sabia realmente que pensar. Ella había escuchado del Septon que predicaba la fe de los siete que la magia no era mas que herejía de personas que comían bebes y sacrificaban cabras a dioses paganos a través del mar.

"Magia..." Fue lo que susurro Mina.

XXXX

"Wow" dijo Naruto, su magia llamada fire heart había funcionado, tal vez el nombre suene un tanto poético, romántico incluso, pero no era el caso de esta particular magia que Naruto apreciaba mucho. A diferencia del aplastamiento de corazón de Momonga que aplastaba los corazones de enemigos de bajo nivel cuando el activaba su magia y procedía a cerrar su puño, la magia de Naruto era similar, funcionaba en enemigos de bajo nivel, el chasqueaba los dedos y bum fire heart literalmente incendiaba los corazones de sus enemigos.

Naruto sabia que estos dos tipo eran asesinos y violadores. 'Eso de allí es la cabeza de una anciana...' Su cara se transformó en una de asco al ver la cabeza.

Ahora que uno de ellos estaba muerto, lo mejor seria alimentar también a el otro, Naruto comenzó a pensar, que hechizo debería usar en el, era obvio que estos soldados con el símbolo de un calamar en sus pechos eran enemigos de bajo nivel, fire heart funciono en ellos.

Naruto ignoro por completo a Rock, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la mejor manera de matarlo.

Por su parte el tenía miedo, su mente estaba hecha un caos y el miedo lo consumía de a montones, el cuerpo de Rock dio un paso adelante y apretó el hacha en sus mano fuertemente, sin pensarlo, Rock se lanzó contra el extraño con un grito de miedo y furia, cuando el hacha bajo al cuerpo de Naruto, inmediatamente Rick supo que algo no andaba bien, no era por el hecho de que sus manos comenzaron a doler e inmediatamente solito su hacha, era por que la cabeza del hacha se había destruido además de que el sentía un ardor terrible en sus manos. '¿Que pasa?' Se preguntó desconcertado.

Naruto al ver su cara de confusión por el hecho de que sus manos le quemaban como si las hubiera metido al fuego le aclaro. "Es una habilidad pasiva, cuando alguien me ataca sufre un pequeño daño de fuego, normalmente no molestaría a enemigos de alto nivel pero ese claro no es tu caso jejeje"

La risa de la cosa frente a él aterro a Rock a más no poder y se preparó para largarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero no pudo ir muy lejos por que a los lados del la cosa ahora había una armadura color negro con huesos saliendo de su yelmo y además del otro lado había una hermosa niña pálida de pelo color plata y preciosos ojos color rojo.

Rock se paralizo al verla, por unos momentos su miedo al desconocido se fue. La niña frente a él era preciosa, a Rock no le gustaban las niñas prefería a mujeres ya pasada su primavera, derecho los niño le daban asco los mataba como si fueran solo moscas volando por allí. Pero ahora mismo frente a él acababa de ver a el ser mas hermoso que el allá visto jamás, sus ropas eran algo que ni siquiera los nobles mas ricos parecían poder comprar.

La niña le sonrió dulcemente.

La sonrisa hizo que Rock se sentía que todo estaría bien, su sonrisa era cálida, comprensiva y solo la hacia verse todavía más bella de lo "normal"

Su boca se abrió levemente mostrado hilos de saliva que se conectaban de arriba a bajo, uso su lengua para mojarse sus labios, la acción hizo que Rock se sintiera avergonzado, no podía evitar que se le estaba insinuando.

Pero en un instante su celestial rostro se transformó en uno de enojo absoluto y odio hacia el.

"Como te atreves tu asqueroso puerco a tocar a mi amo, bestia asquerosa conoce tu lugar" su voz era pura miel, pero el veneno estaba allí.

"¡Ghyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Todas las cabezas se dirigieron hacia el caballero de cuernos en su yelmo y con una alabarda en sus manos. "¡No lo perdonare! ¡No lo perdonaré! ¡Q-q-que tu haya tocado a mi amo! ¡Morirás!" Albedo comenzó a gritar muy enojada, caminando hacia el venido de las islas del hierro.

Naruto no lo sabia pero había dejado Nazarick en un caos absoluto, luego de que desapareciera inmediatamente Albedo llamo a Demiurge ordénale que se encargara de Nazarick junto con Sebas, Albedo era la segunda al mando después de Naruto y su palabra era ley cuando el no estaba.

Demiurge aunque quería ir accedió un poco relucante, Sebas igual, lo mismo con las Miads, sobre todo Solution. Cocytos se movió a las afueras de Nazarick y comenzó a patrullar los alrededores. Mientras tanto Albedo y Shalltear irían con su amo, Shalltear era la única NPC que podía abrir y cerrar portales a su gusto, sobre todo era la única aparte de Naruto quien se podía mover tan lejos con ellos.

"Espera Albedo" la dulce voz de Shalltear hizo que Albedo se detuviera. "Seguramente estarás de acuerdo que esta bestia repugnante se merece mas que una muerte rápida" la sonrisa de Shalltear regreso a su rostro. "Conozco a la mujer que maneja el cuarto de torturas y aunque es asquerosa, te aseguro que sabe muy bien lo que hace"

A Naruto pareció que se le ilumino el cerebro en ese momento. "Tienes razón Shalltear, llévatelo para que lo interroguen, estoy seguro de que nadie lo extrañara"

"¡Haiiiiii! Naruto-sama" Shalltear hablo felizmente por que su amo le dio una orden.

Detrás de Rock apareció otros de esos óvalos, un sentido después varias manos de mujeres lo comenzaron a tomar de varios lados de su cuerpo. "¡Hmmmmmm!" Rock comenzó a gemir y trato de soltarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las manos lo arrestaron hasta el ovalo y luego el ovalo desapareció, y nadie nunca volvería a ver a Rock.

Naruto dirigió su atención a la joven frente a el, lentamente se acercó a ella, de su inventario saco una manta cualquiera que luego uso para ponérsela alrededor de ella.

Por puro instinto de cubrirse Mina cubrió su cuerpo la manta, pero aún estaba viendo al hombre frente a ella con miedo absoluto, su mente ahora mismo no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, era sencillamente demasiado para ella. Así que dio unos pasos hacia atrás en miedo. Mina no fue muy lejos ya que la larga mano del enmascarado tomo su cabeza y como lo hacia su papa cuando era pequeña comenzó a acariciarle su pelo.

"Tranquila, no dejare que nada te pace"

Su miedo fue remplazado con terror por que ella realmente le creyó que el no le haría daño y la sacaría de este lugar, su cuerpo se movió hacia el hasta estrellarse con el pecho de el, Mina solo se podía sentir mas a salvo cuando el la envolvió en un abrazo comenzado a susúrrale cosas lindas, Mina por fin se puso a llorar de alivio, además de que después de escuchar su risa cuando le susurraba algo sarcástico o hacia una pequeña broma, hacia que se sintiera mas tranquila, como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

A su lado Albedo y Shalltear miraban como la sucia humana era tocada por su amo, no solo eso pero la había envuelto con una manta, ahora mismo esa humana estaba viviendo el sueño de cualquiera en Nazarick, eso las hacia mucho a las dos, pero se contuvieron de hacer nada por que su amo lo había hecho, así que solo se quedaron allí, jurando venganza.

"Ojou-san"

Mina no sabia lo que significaba eso, pero era claro que le decía a ella.

"Tengo que ir a la aldea, tengo que ayudarlos, tenemos que ayudar a los demás"

Mina no dijo nada, no quería regresar a la aldea, pero si el heroe frente a ella se lo decía, entonces Mina seria fuerte con por el, así que ella solo asintió levemente.

"Bien, Albedo, Shalltear, vamos a la aldea"

"Si Naruto-sama" las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

XXXX

Harral Drumm de la noble casa de los Drumm en las islas del hierro era un orgulloso hombre del hierro de las islas del hierro, el claro que seguía a el dios ahogado y no a uno de esos débiles dioses de la fe de los siete de la gente del continente.

Su dios decía que los hombres del hierro deberían de conquistar y saquear a todos, y luego cantar canciones en gloria, pero ahora mismo bajo el yugo de Quellon Greyjoy el señor de Pyke y amo de las islas, los hombres habían olvidado la verdadera tradición. Quellon trataba de integrar a los hombres del hierro con políticas para que las islas se parecieran mas a los siete reinos.

Harral gruño en disgusto, el era el tercer hijo de Lord Drumm así que no había mucho que hacer en su hogar, estaba demasiado lejos de la línea de sucesión de su casa y no era ninguna basura como para matar a sus hermanos, el dios ahogado le prohibía matar familia, y el obedecía a su dios, aun así Harral quería comprobarle a su padre que el seria la mejor cabeza de la casa Drumm, pero como le probaría eso a su papa y ser digno de la espada de Valyria lluvia roja, las islas hace mucho que no atacan algún puerto buscando gloria, era casi imposible, los siete reinos tienen cierta estabilidad desde hace años.

Así que para probarle a su padre que el debía ser el heredero de la casa Drumm el se iría de las islas a buscar fortuna a otro lado, acumularía riquezas y crearía su propia flota de naves y corsarios que aterrorizarían a lo Westeros y Essos por igual, entonces cuando él tuviera el dinero, los hombres y el poder regresaría a reclamar a lo que es suyos, tal vez incluso quitar a esa detestable familia Greyjoy del poder en las islas. 'Bueno solo a su padre' el dejaría vivos a los hijos de Quellon, Balón, Victarion y Euron. Eran verdaderos hombres del hierro que soñaban con saqueos y gloria.

Así que Harral robo un barco de su padre con todo y tripulación, prometiéndoles riquezas y esposas de sal, atacaron una aldea cerca de Seaguard controlada por esos maricas de la casa Mallister de los ríos.

Claro no había mucho que saquear en términos de riquezas aquí, había venido a esta aldea por comida y otros bienes, además de mujeres que mantendrían feliz a su tripulación por algunos días, hasta que pudieran encontrar verdaderas hermosas mujeres y no planas campesinas que aveces parecían mas hombres que mujeres.

El saqueo había terminado, Harral estaba un poco orgulloso de su tripulación, lo habían hecho bien como verdaderos señores del hierro, había reunido a los hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas que habían sobrevivido a el saqueo en medio de la plaza de la aldea. Podía ver en los ojos de sus hombres que todavía no estaban satisfechos con la matanza de esta horrible aldea, así que el pensó que lo mejor seria reunir a los sobrevivientes y luego cortarlos en pedazos para dejar un mensaje a todo Westeros que Harral Drumm de la casa Drumm de las islas del hierro, futuro heredero de la casa Drumm y futuro rey de sal de las islas del hierro había hecho historia en esta apestosa aldea, su leyenda empezaba aquí mismo.

Sus pensamientos sobre gloria y conquista y los de sus hombre junto con los gritos de piedad de los aldeanos se detuvieron cuando extrañamente vio cuatro personas caminando directamente hacia el.

El más alto llevaba un tonta mascara puesta, un caballero con una armadura que costaba seguramente lo mismo que un barco, Harral le quitaría esa armadura, si le quedaba el se la quedaría para si mismo, sola una armadura de esa calidad podría ser digna para el, además los cuernos en el yelmo agregaban un toque de miedo, luego estaba una campesina con una cara que cualquiera olvidaría.

Y luego estaba ella.

La dama mas divina que el halla visto jamás, una princesa seguramente de un lugar lejano y desconocido, un sedoso cabellos color plata, preciosos ojos rojos que brillaban como zafiros, delicadas facciones sea a donde sea que tus ojos se pongan sobre su cuerpo, tal vez solo era una dama ahora mismo, pero pronto se convertiría en la mujer mas hermosa del mundo entero si no es que ya tenía ese titulo.

"El dios ahogado me bendice a mi, Harral de la casa Drumm" era obvio por que iba a estar esa mujer si no era mas que un regalo de su dios mismo para el, ella debería de estar en el lugar más lujoso del mundo, con los placeres, las joyas y todo lo que este mundo pudiera ofrecerle.

Cuando los cuatro estaban lo bastante cerca de el y sus hombre Harral hizo contacto con los ojos de la preciosa mujer frente a el, pero inmediatamente ella debió la mirada como si el no valiera la pena o fiera basura y comenzó a ver a los alrededores sacando una lima de uñas.

Harral claro que sintió enojo, su futura esposa no podía estar ignorándolo de esa manera, claro que el nunca se atrevería a golpear a su mujer por miedo a arruinar su belleza, pero aún así se merecía un pequeño escarmiento. "Tu mi futura esposa de sal ven a el lado de tu esposo" dijo Harral con aire de superioridad y confianza.

Shalltear no hizo caso, no podía ser que este simio sin pelo le haya dicho esas palabras a ella, seguramente hablaba con la apestosa campesina a lado de su amo, así que siguió ignorándolo y tallándose sus uñas, ella debía estar en perfecto estado para cuando su amo la invocará a sus aposentos, Shalltear babiaba con solo pensar en que finalmente su amo la reclamará como suya debía ser desde hace tiempo.

Naruto eligió ese momento para hablar. "Hola"

Harral, sus hombres y los aldeanos votaron a ver a el extraño de mascara, su voz tenía algo que no te permitía hacer lo contrario.

"Disculpa, pero supongo que ustedes son los que atacaron este poblado... Si se van ahora les prometo que no les haré daño, pero si no les aseguro que la muerte será demasiado buena comparado para lo que mi familia tiene pensado hacerles a ustedes" dijo Naruto formando una sonrisa con su ojo al estilo de su antiguo Sensei.

Harral no sabia si reírse en ese momento o matarlo y tomar a su esposa y su nueva armadura ahora mismo.

Albedo y Shalltear no pudieron evitar no sentirse conmovidas, además de que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, su amo los había llamado familia.

"Hee" Harral no tenía tiempo de estas cosas, los Mallister seguramente ya venían hacia aquí con un contingente, un contingente que Harral ahora mismo no estaba preparado para enfrentar. "Maten a el idiota, quiero esa armadura en mi barco y si alguno de estudies toca a mi esposa los destripo donde están parados"

Los hombres del hierro se apresuraron a obedecer la orden de su capitán, Harral no lo sabia pero Shalltear era demasiado bella, era una mujer que valía la pena por asesinar incluso a tu padre, Harral tendría un motín antes de que siquiera llegara a el su barco, claro ninguno, no Harral o sus hombres volverían a ver la luz del día jamás.

"¡Esperen!" Grito Naruto.

Harral sonrió, seguramente comenzaría a rogar por su vida en cualquier momento.

"Quiero probar algo, por favor, la mitad de ustedes no se movía, solo un necesito un segundo" dijo Naruto pensando en un hechizo particular que quería probar.

Claro los hombres no hicieron caso, querían a La hermosa dama en sus brazos ya.

Fue en ese momento que ninguno se pudo mover e incluso algunos cayeron al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos y un sentimiento de asfixia los invadía.

"C-c-como" fue lo único que dijo Harral al ver cientos de visiones sobre su muerte, una peor que la otra.

Albedo estaba furiosa. "Cuando un ser supremo les da una orden, ustedes lo hacen sin dudarlo, ninguno de ustedes animales se merece siquiera a saber su nombre"

Todos sabían que la mujer bajo armadura se estaba refiriendo a todos, desde Harral, Mina, hasta los hombres del hierro y los campesinos chico o grande.

"Ah muchas gracias Albedo" Naruto le sonrió a Albedo.

La cara de Albedo se convirtió en una de extasis total. "¡No lo mencione Naruto-sama!" Su amo le había dado las gracias, unas que no se merecía.

"Bueno" Naruto levanto ambas manos, Naruto había dicho que no se moviera la mitad, pero la verdad es que solo necesitaba a uno de ellos, a si que se concentró en un flacucho que estaba cubierto de sangre. [bestia] dijo, no paso ni un segundo cuando una cabeza de dragón salió debajo de los pies del flacucho ensangrentado, cerrando sus mandíbulas alrededor de el, el dragón y el flacucho ensangrentado ya no estaban, solo había un mancha negra en el suelo, no hubo gritos ni nada.

Y el silencio se hizo espectral.

Un solo pensamiento pasaba por todos, y eso era la palabra magia, eso había sido magia, de la de verdad.

Harral trago la saliva que se había estado acumulando en su garganta. 'Debo saberlo' el sabia de los hechiceros de Essos vestían raro. 'Tengo que ponerlo de mi lado' pensó Harral, si podía poner a este hombre de su lado entonces él podría tal vez conquistar a el mundo entero.

"Valla que agradable" Naruto tenía pensado hacer otro hechizo pero no quería traumatizar a los aldeanos sobre todo a los niños. "Shalltear entonces llévalos a Nazarick como hiciste con el otro, un boleto directo a la sala de tortura, necesitamos información"

Antes de que Harral pudiera empezar con un argumento convincente para hacer que el hechicero se uniera a el, varios brazos pálidos lo rodearon y le taparon su boca mientras que lo arrastraban a quien sabe donde, lo mismo pasaba con todos sus hombres, Harral grito, gimió, mordió y lucho hasta el final, pero al final fue en vano, nadie lo volvería a ver.

Cuando por fin los hombres desaparecieron, Naruto miro a los aldeanos. "Bueno" el sonrió bajo su mascara. "Son libres de continuar con sus vidas, yay, lamento mucho por lo de sus muerto... Me gustaría poder hablar con su líder"

XXXX

"Son hermosas no creen" dijo Naruto mirando las estrellas en el cielo, perdido en sus recuerdos, estaba acostado sobre una solitaria colina, su brazos detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo la relaja te brisa.

Albedo y Shalltear que se encontraban a su lado, ellas estaban paradas haciendo guardia para que nadie molestara a su amo durante su actividad favorita. Todos en Nazarick sabían que el último de los seres supremos le encantaba quedarse allí durante varias horas perdido en sus recuerdos.

Naruto le había dicho que también tomaran asiento junto a el, ellas se negaron rotundamente, claro que ganas no faltaron para acercarse más a su amo, pero su seguridad y confort venían primero.

"Usted es mas bello Naruto-sama" dijo Albedo.

"Ni mil estrellas podrían compararse con su belleza Naruto-sama" dijo Shalltear.

"Hmm" un gesto muy Uchicha salió de su boca. "Ahora que lo pienso Albedo" Naruto le había estado dando vueltas a esto desde que llego a la aldea. "¿Pero donde duermes?" El sabia que muchos en Nazarick usaban esos anillos para no dormir, comer o sentirse cansados, Naruto no gustaba de esos anillos, amaba mucho comer y dormir.

Albedo son el yelmo miro a Naruto genuinamente curiosa. "Yo no tengo habitación Naruto-sama siempre estoy en el cuarto del trono esperando por usted"

Naruto se levanto de un salto y vio a Albedo en shock, incluso Shalltear era igual, ella tenía un cuarto para ella sola.

Naruto se sintió muy mal en ese momento, Albedo había estado despierta por tres días seguidos, parada en ese frío lugar. "Lo lamento mucho Albedo" Naruto la abrazo.

Albedo por una vez odio la armadura que su creador le había dado, ya que le impedía sentir a su amo.

Era obvio que Albedo no tenía una habitación a la que regresar, era como si no tuviera un lugar dentro de su propio hogar. "¿Albedo quieres quedarte en mi habitación?"

El mundo de Albedo y Shalltear se detuvo en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Que lo disfruten...

Irio Emerio el alcalde, gobernador, anciano, la persona a la que las personas buscaban si necesitaban algún cosa o tenían alguna clase de queja o en este particular caso líder de esta aldea en el Reino de los ríos en los siete reinos, jamás había estado mas feliz de que un Septon de la fe de los siete estuviera muerto, no se alegraba de la manera en que el Septon de la aldea dejo el reino mortal, Emirio estaba seguro que a el no le gustaría morir viendo sus propias entrañas saliendo de su estómago, esos piratas eran particularmente viciosos hacia la personas que adoraban a los siete, a un así Emirio estaba feliz por que el Septon estaba muerto, si el Septon estuviera todavía vivo el estuviera seguro de que ahora mismo el estaría intentado amasar a las masas de la aldea para "juzgar" a el extranjero con la mascara naranja que los salvo de una masacre cometida por los nacidos del hierro, por el crimen de haber utilizado brujería para hacerlo.

Mina también le había dejado bastante en claro no solamente a el si no a todos en el pueblo como es que su salvador había llegado de la nada y quemado el corazón de sus enemigos con solo un chasquido de sus dedos.

Emerio no tenía ganas de que su corazón ardiera en agonía solo por que a algunas deidades no les gustaba que alguien mas hiciera "milagros". Además de que Emerio al venir de Bravoss de verdad había visto "milagros" hechos por los seguidores del dios rojo. Es una de las razones de que Emerio a diferencia de los demás habitantes de esta aldea no estaba tan asustado del extraño de mascara.

Además de que Emerio al no ser nativo de Westeros y al a haber viajado más allá que unos pocos kilómetros del lugar donde nació no tenía la mente tan cerrada como los demás aldeanos. Emerio era la persona mas educada en varios cientos de kilometros a la redonda tal vez incluso hasta llegar a algún castillo de alguno de los Señores de los ríos.

Por ese simple hecho Emerio a sido elegido líder por defacto de esta aldea.

Así que cuando el extraño que salvo sus vidas pidió hablar con el "líder" de la aldea todos los aldeanos voltearon a verlo a el.

Aquí esta Emerio, caminando junto a lo que mas probable es un sacerdote de muy alto nivel que adora a el dios de la luz.

Naruto y Emerio miraban a los aldeanos comenzando a reparar el daño que los piratas habían hecho.

Emerio vio a su esposa junto con más mujeres haciendo una fogata donde estaban calentando varias cosas, agua en particular. Su esposa se acercó corriendo con una taza de hecha de madera que contenía agua caliente y amablemente se la ofreció a El Salvador de la aldea. Emerio no recuerda hace cuanto tiempo tomo té o café desde que huyó de Essos y llego a Westeros, claro que tales placeres no llegaban a estos lugares de Westeros.

"Es usted muy amable Señorita"

Dijo el sacerdote con voz plácida, tomando el vaso humeante, Emerio miro como su esposa gano un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar la sinceridad con la que daba las gracias el sacerdote, su esposa ya no era una señorita ellos habían tenido un hijo ya hace años, un hijo al que Emerio había enviado con un caballo hacia Seagard para avisar a Lord Mallister de lo que estaba pasando aquí, con suerte Lord Mallister vendría con varios hombres de armas, Emerio no quería admitirlo, pero se sentiría más seguro con ellos aquí, no quería ser mal agradecido con el salvador del pueblo pero Emerio no sabria que hacer si repentinamente el sacerdote decide que todos ellos se convertirían en sacrificio para el señor de la luz.

"Primero que nada déjeme agradecerle nuevamente por salvarnos a nosotros y a Mina" dijo Emerio haciendo una leve reverencia.

La única razón por que la que Naruto quería hablar con el anciano del pueblo, anciano por que eso era lo que era, era una persona mayor, era por que quería saber mas de donde estaba, que era esa enorme muralla, en general más sobre este mundo, "hmm no importa" levanto sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia, llevándose la taza hecha de madera a su boca levantando un poco su mascara y tomando el contenido, mucho para su sorpresa la disfruto bastante tal vez sea por que es un dragón de fuego que prefiere las cosas previamente tocadas por el fuego.

Naruto había enviado a las afueras a Albedo y Shalltear, era claro que estaban inconformes estando en este lugar, si alguna de las dos hubieran visto como Naruto estaba tomando sucia agua caliente en una sucia taza de madera además quien sabe cuantas bocas habían tomado de esta taza de madera, ellas seguramente le empezarían a reclamar a los aldeanos agresivamente como es que eran irrespetuosos con el ser supremo y debían pagarlo con sus vidas.

Emerio se sorprendió un poco, estaba preparado para tratar de ofrecerle todo el dinero que la aldea pudiera recolectar, tal vez incluso pedirle dinero a Lord Mallister, seguramente el estaría agradecido que su aldea fuera salvada. "Ya veo, aún así estamos muy agradecidos, esos hombres de las islas del hierro no habían tratado algo así desde que Lord Quellon gobierna las islas"

'Que interesante' pensó Naruto escuchado cada pedazo de información que le daba este hombre, eso explicaba los calamares pintados en algunos de los hombres, bueno no importa Naruto estaba seguro de que Demiurge le diría más cuando regresara a Nazarick. "¿De verdad? Debo decirte que no e estado afuera desde hace tiempo, la verdad es que no se nada de lo que pasa en el mundo actualmente, me podrías por favor decir que a pasado últimamente, tómalo como pago por ayudarles si así lo deseas" Naruto siempre que despertaba en una tierra diferente a la que existía que cuando se iba a dormir por varios años decía esa particular línea.

Eso le alegro inmensamente el día a Emerio, información a cambio de dinero o otros bienes, claro el sabia que la información podía valer mas que el oro, pero a el ya no le importaban tales cosas Emerio ahora no era mas que un campesino mas con una familia. Seguramente este hechicero o lo que sea que el sea, había estado estudiando su magia durante mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que se había encerrado en algún lado a estudiar y solamente se dedicaba a mantenerse vivo y estudiar sin importarle nada mas. "Bueno su Majestad Rhaella por fin dio a luz a un príncipe de la corona sano, Príncipe Rhaegar también conocido como el príncipe bardo, esto vino de verdad como una sorpresa y alegría en todo el reino ya que por fin la corona tiene un heredero fuerte, además se dicen los rumores que nuevamente esta embarazada" Emerio no era nadie para mencionarle de los rumores sobre la decadencia del estado mental del rey, si tales rumores eran ciertos, el no quería habérselo dicho a este hombre.

Naruto siguió escuchando atentamente a el anciano, Naruto simplemente no podía darle mucho sentido a las cosas que decía. Naruto no sabia quien era Tywin Lannister o su tercer hijo que había nacido enano además de que Lady Lannister había muerto durante el parto. El no sabia quien era ese hombre el nuevo comandante de la guardia de la noche. No sabia quien era Brynden Tully y como se había rehusado a casarse con una mujer con el apellido Hightower. O que y donde se había peleado el último gran conflicto de Westeros, una guerra llamada la guerra de los nueve peniques del rey entre los Targaryen y sus aliados contra los BlackFyre y sus aliados, Naruto no sabia que era Westeros en primer lugar. 'Uhhhh, espero que Demiurge y Neurolist tengan mejor suerte que yo' Naruto estaba poniendo su fe en ellos dos.

Emerio siguió platicando de los rumores que los viajeros o los mercaderes comentaban cuando pasaban por la aldea, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar el invierno estaba cerca y la aldea no estaba preparada al menos ya no estaba preparada para el. Gracias a el pillaje que hubo los campos fueron quemados y muchos animales murieron, además de que varias casas y los almacenes de grano fueron incendiados en el proceso.

'Valla ser aldeano si que es difícil. No se toman ni un descanso' Naruto pensó mientras observaba como los aldeanos de la aldea trabajaban. Arrastraban a sus muertos para enterrarlos en el cementerio, buscaban por cosas que se habrían salvado del pillaje y los incendios, metían a los animales que se habían salvado a nuevos e improvisados corrales, buscaban las casas menos dañadas para repararlas lo mejor que podían. Naruto miraba a un particular grupo de hombres y mujeres que buscaban por alguna cosa que pudieran usar de entre los cuerpos de los piratas que algunos aldeanos habrían conseguido matar durante el pillaje de la aldea. Naruto se sintió mal, tal vez si los hubiera matado entonces estos aldeanos podrían vender las armaduras y armas de los piratas, pero la interrogación es bastante importante así que destruyó ese sentimiento de culpa inmediatamente, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

Antes de volver a hablar Naruto le dio un trago a la exquisita agua caliente. "Anciano esos piratas tuvieron que haber venido en un barco si venían de las islas. Eso significa que ese barco debe estar encallado en algún lugar de la playa, un barco que debe estar lleno de comida y cosas que se puedan vender" el olfato de Naruto podía oler el agua salada del mar muy cerca de aquí.

Emerio volteo a ver a Naruto con expresión de puro shock en su cara, estaba seguro de que cualquier otra persona iría por esas riquezas y se las quedaría para si mismo, pero entonces recordó cómo era Westeros. "Lo lamento..." Dijo pesadamente Emerio. "Pero toda alrededor de estas tierras le pertenece a Lord Mallister, el es el dueño de estar tierras"

Naruto levanto ambas cejas, no solamente la gente vestía como si estuvieran en la Edad Media también tenían un sistema igual, bueno debió saberlo desde que el anciano dijo que su majestad había tenido un heredero. Si esto era así entonces las riquezas caían en la manos de muy pocos y grandes pedazos de tierras le pertenecían a solo una persona, a un así a Naruto le daba iguai. Naruto no había despertado en Europa durante la Edad Media, el despertó durante las cruzadas en el Medio Oriente, su mejor amigo en ese entonces no era otro mas que el mismo Sultán Saladino. "No te preocupes por eso. Enviare a algunos de mis subordinaos por lo que puedan cargar, tu solo miente dile que almacenaron toda esa comida por si algo como esto" Naruto miro alrededor. "Llegará a ocurrir, además voy a quemar el barco cuando termino nadie sabrá nada mas que tu y yo"

Antes de huir de Essos Emerio no era un extraño a la mentira, derecho el mentía mucho así que no vio por que no. De todos modos o la justicia de Lord Mallister los mataba o lo hacia el invierno. Emerio susurro un gracias y asintió levemente.

Naruto por su parte abrió un link de comunicación mental con Albedo y Shalltear. "Albedo, Shalltear, ahí un barco donde vinieron los piratas, quiero que tomen lo que creen que podría servirle a nosotros y traigan lo demás a esta aldea quemen el barco cuando terminen que no quede nada"

"Si Naruto-sama" fue lo que Naruto escucho de regreso.

Confit do totalmente en Albedo y Shalltear Naruto regreso a escuchar a un anciano que ahora estaba muy agradecido. Aunque Naruto seguía sin poder darle sentido a la situación, no sabia por que era importante que el rey haya contratado a un espía maestro de Essos y por que importaba mucho.

Naruto siguió escuchando los rumores que le contaba el anciano de la aldea, ocasionalmente un aldeano o dos le daban las gracias por haberlo salvado aunque la mayoría prefería mantener su distancia de el, sin duda alguna por miedo. Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a la parte donde se hacían la mayoría de las cosechas. Los aldeanos aun intentaban apagar las poderosas llamas que amenazaban con seguir extendiéndose por todo el enorme campo, era trigo lo que estaba cultivado.

Viendo que uno de los aldeanos estaba a punto de ser devorado por las llamas debido al repentino cambio de viento, Naruto decidió y además quería comérselas. Se acercó hasta que estuvo a centímetros de el campo y las llamas, escuchaba los gritos de el anciano y los otros aldeanos gritándole que regresara pero el no hizo caso. Levanto su mascara hasta que dejo su boca expuesta y comenzó a succionar las llamas.

Los aldeanos miraron en shock como su salvador devoraba las llamas del campo, tal cual cualquiera de ellos devorarían su sopa.

Cuando Naruto termino de devorar las llamas, ya el campo solo ahumaba negro. Naruto volteo a ver a el anciano, comenzó a golpearse el pecho y luego eructo. Los aldeanos y el anciano miraron asombrados como humo negro parecía salir de los lados de la mascara naranja.

Pero Naruto todavía no terminaba, estaba a punto de hacer algo que haría que sus servicios como hechicero serían buscado por no solo Westeros si no también Essos, y aquí iba hacer que la iglesia de la fe de los siete y los maestres lo buscarán para ejecutarlo, aquí es donde la gente común lo comenzaría a reverencia como un dios e incluso años y años mas adelante cuando la tierra se deformara, la magia regresa y seria común en la tierra, incluso cuando esos tiempos llegaran muchos años en el futuro Naruto seria reverenciado como un dios de fuego y vida.

Todo por una simple curiosidad.

Hace bastante tiempo que el no usaba ninguna forma de chakra, además desde que llegó aquí ya no podía sentir su red de chakra, ahora era mana lo que corría por su cuerpo. Pero Naruto alguna vez fue un sabio, un sabio que podía recolectar el chakra natural que todas las cosas poseían, en particular la naturaleza. '¿Podría hacerlo...?' Naruto pensó para a si mismo, no perdía nada con intentarlo de todos modos.

Se sentó en forma de lotus, cerro todos sus sentidos, comenzó a respirar profundamente, ya no podía ver, escuchar, o oler, simplemente era el y su conexión con la naturaleza, ya podía sentirla, fluyendo a través de todos y de el mismo. Naruto podía sentir a través de la naturaleza a la gente a su alrededor, podía sentir las semillas del trigo intentado volver a crecer. "Debería darles una mano..." Naruto susurro para si mismo, y eso fue lo que decidió, él decidió darle una mano a las semillas del trigo. Sin perder la concentración se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, y luego la puso sobre la tierra, tomo una gran bocanada de aire. "¡Hmm!" Envío de golpe una gran cantidad de energía o vida a las semillas que intentaban creer, estas semillas le respondieron a Naruto de regreso haciendo eso, creciendo.

La estupefacción total de los aldeanos cuando el trigo comenzó a salir de la tierra era demasiada, muchos de ellos Calderón de rodillas y comenzaron a llorar susurrando que estaban presenciado un milagro de los mismos siete, otros solo se podían quedar allí con la boca abierta viendo como la cosecha, como su esfuerzo de mucho tiempo volvía a la vida repentinamente. Todos lidiaban con con el milagro en su propia manera, pero todos compartían algo y ese algo era que veían a el extraño sentado frente al trigo y como rosas y plantas de varios colores y tamaños crecían alrededor de el, para los aldeanos era lo mas hermoso que hayan visto en sus vidas.

Naruto se levanto de su lugar, asintiendo con satisfacción, se dio la vuelta hizo un signo universal de paz con su mano derecha. "Funciono. jajajaja" comenzó a reír estaba bastante feliz de que haya funcionado, tal vez el ya no tenga chakra, pero la madre naturaleza siempre esta feliz de ayudar.

Naruto estaba tan feliz que no noto la cara de pura reverencia total de los aldeanos.

El simplemente bostezo, quería regresar a su hogar acostarse en su cama y dormir una siesta por los próximos cien años, tal vez comerse dos puercos antes de dormir, además de que quería estar a dentro de Albedo, Shalltear o una de las Maids antes de dormir, si eso era lo mejor antes de irse a dormir Naruto iba a tomar a una de ella y venirse dentro de alguna de ellas, ahora mismo su mente fantaseaba con la piel morena de Lupusregina y los aullidos que soltaría cuando la tomara...

Naruto agito su cabeza, comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus ojos, se golpearía su cabeza contra el suelo si no es por el hecho de que tenía audiencia. 'Pensar así si que era peligroso'

"Bueno anciano, tengo que regresar te avisare si mis subordinados encuentran algo importante en el barco o si es que lo encuentran" Naruto frunció el cien mientras que veía a el anciano del pueblo abrir y cerrar la boca mientras lo veía. 'Como sea' pensó Naruto, hizo aparecer un ovalo negro que lo llevaría directo hacia Albedo y Shalltear.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en el ovalo la voz de mina le grito de el fondo.

"¡¿Espere mi Lord como es que se llama!?

"Naruto" respondió el sencillamente antes de entrar en el ovalo bostezado.


	5. Chapter 5

Que lo disfruten...

Naruto salió del ovalo color negro/morado solo para entrar en un lugar que estaba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera el que podía ver en la oscuridad gracias a su privilegio como raza heteromorfica. Normalmente las razas hetemorficas podían ver en la oscuridad pero esta densa oscuridad que no era por ningún motivo normal. Estuvo parado allí durante unos segundos hasta que sintió a Shalltear y Albedo aparecer justo detrás de el, sin duda Shalltear había abierto una puerta para que ambas regresaran con el a Nazarick.

Entonces el suelo en los pies de Naruto comenzó a temblar como si algo extremadamente pesado se acercara corriendo hacia el, imitando a el T-Rex de la película de parque jurásico. El eco que hacia temblar se acerca mas y mas a Naruto, poniéndolo un poco nervioso a el. Naruto levanto la mirada, obviamente seguía sin poder ver nada mas que solo oscuridad.

Pero entonces frente a él apareció. Una enorme monstruosidad de color gris, la mejor manera de describirla era decir que era algún extraño pulpo o algun adefesio de los mitos de Chuthulu, era horrible así de simple, piel gris y viscosa, ojos desorbitados y que parecían irse todo el tiempo a otro lado, además de que su cuerpo era extremadamente desfigurado, parecía el cuerpo de un ser humano uno gordo con pedazos de grasas desparramando su piel por todos lados, tal vez los más perturbador era que tenía puesto un bikini rosa que cubría sus extraños pechos y sus partes privadas.

Naruto la miraba directamente a sus ojos con su único ojo.

"¡Naruto-sama!" Grito el horror, tenía una voz perturbadamente dulce, como la de una locutora de radio.

Naruto sonrió dentro de su mascara, alzo sus brazos como si quisiera recibir un abrazos. "¡Neurolist!" Grito el con alegría en su voz.

Neurolist Painkiller la jefa de torturas en Nazarick.

Neurolist comenzó a correr hacia Naruto como si fuera una colegiala perfecta moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro y moviendo sus pies como lo haría una. Cuando Neurolist estuvo frente a Naruto ella pego un gritito bastante lindo luego lo tomo con sus viscosas manos por sus axilas, levantando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

"¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama!" Neurolist talla su cara con el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto solo reía divertidamente, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, era como estar en una montaña rusa.

Normalmente Albedo y Shalltear estarían bastante enojadas de que una cosa estuviera tocando a su amo, pero ahora mismo ambas estaban todavía en shock con lo que Naruto le había propuesto a Albedo.

Lamentablemente para Neurolist había cierto Imp que había estado junto con ella interrogando a las personas que Shalltear había enviado aquí por órdenes de Naruto.

"Neurolist por favor baja a Naruto-sama" dijo la voz de Demiurge que estaba escondido en la espesa oscuridad del cuarto.

Neurolist obedeció con una cara de descontento dirigida a Demiurge que parecía ser la única que podía ver en la oscuridad, ella no podía desobedecer a un guardián de piso de Nazarick, además muy pocos en Nazarick podrían tener a Demiurge como enemigo.

Los pies de Naruto tocaron el suelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto por la viscosidad de Neurolist, realmente no le daba mucha importancia se podría bañar mas adelante, además con lo que tenía planeado hacer se cambiaría de todos modos. "¿Que han sabido de los uhh... Prisioneros que Shalltear envió?" Preguntó Naruto poniendo una mano en su barbilla, claro solo tocando su mascara.

La cara de Demiurge y Neurolist parecieron brillar cuando escucharon a Naruto, no le era sorprendente a el, ya que Naruto sabia que ambos tenían la tortura como su pasatiempo favorito.

Repentinamente una única luz se encendió, bajo esa única luz había un hombre amarrado a una camilla parecida a una que se usan en los hospitales, estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza con cinturones color café alrededor de él inmovilizándolo.

Naruto lo reconoció como el líder de los piratas de la aldea.

Mas luces comenzaron a encenderse dentro de la habitación con más hombres en la misma situación que el primero.

Naruto miro como Demiurgue y Neurolist comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el líder de los piratas que aún estaba inconsciente por cualquier razón, su cabeza miraba hacia abajo claramente indicándolo.

Slaap!*

En un movimiento que los ojos de Naruto apenas pudo registrar, Demiurge uso su larga cola para darle una bofetada a el líder de los piratas despertándolo de golpe.

Harrald abrió los ojos al sentir el extremo dolor, sentía que su cabeza estaba apunto de ser arrancada y su cuello comenzó a doler. Sus ojos inmediatamente vieron la luz e inmediatamente la perpetua oscuridad que era inatural. Harrald soltó un grito que fue ahogado por que su boca estaba tapada con un delgado pañuelo blanco, inmediatamente intento moverse y correr pero no tenía caso, sus extremidades estaban firmemente amarradas. Sus ojos se volvieron a poner en la inatural criatura con un extraño traje color naranja y líneas blancas, orejas muy largas para ser humanas y la cola que los ojos de Harrald seguía por que se movía de un lado para otro como una serpiente de mar, la horrible cola aún tenía sangre, Harrald sabia que lo había golpeado. El estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente al ver a el... El... El... Demonio frente a el, se detuvo cuando sintió en su mejilla que había sido golpeada si no que destruida algo liso y extremadamente viscoso.

"¡Muuu Demiurge-sama! Por favor no lo rompas enseguida, el es mi juguete"

Harrald escucho una linda voz a el lado contrario de el demonio. La voz sonaba extrañamente dulce, Harrald pensó que tal vez era la hermosa dama que había conocido en la aldea de los Mallister, así que inmediatamente volteo su cabeza solo para gritar aun mas fuerte en puro horror. A lado de el, había algún tipo de horror parecido a kraken/humano extremadamente desproporcionado y mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, además de que las extrañas prendas que llevaba la hacían lucir a un mas horrorosa. Harrald sentía lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos por que la cosa estaba tocando su mejilla justo donde la cola del demonio lo había golpeado, su extremidad era viscosa y Harrald se sentía horrible, quería vomitar todo su los contenidos de su estómago y luego su estómago.

Naruto miraba curioso la viscosidad en la cara de el líder de los piratas, Naruto uso su dedo para tomar un poco de la que estaba en sus ropas, miro para un lado y luego para otro, sin pensarlo mas levanto un poco su mascara y metió su dedo en su boca saboreando la viscosidad. '¿Sudor?' Pensó para si mismo por que tenía el sabor salado del sudor, Naruto creía que tal vez era algún tipo de habilidad pasiva de Neurolist, pero parece que estaba equivocado. Naruto levanto sus hombros despreocupados y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz, donde estaba el líder de los piratas.

Harrald sintió como el tentáculo de la cosa comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, recorriendo su cuello, luego su pecho, su estómago, hasta que finalmente el tentáculo se metió dentro de sus ligeros pantalones que usaba después de sus pantalones. Harrald sintió como el tentáculo de la cosa comenzó a enrollarse alrededor de sus partes privadas solo para luego meterse por entre sus piernas, por un momento Harrald pensó que tal vez el tentáculo se metería dentro de el, pero simplemente paso por sobre su nalgas subiendo por su espalda hasta que llego a su cuello enredándose alrededor de el y llegando nuevamente a su mejilla donde inicialmente estaba. Por supuesto durante todo el proceso Harrald soltaba lagrimas calientes y silenciosas, gimiendo durante todo el proceso. Harrald no podía evitar pensar que si era así como ahora mismo el se sentía se sintió esa joven campesina a la que tomo cuando pillaron la aldea.

"¡Hola!"

Harrald levanto su cabeza enseguida al reconocer esa voz, era el mismo tipo enmascarado que podía hacer magia como en la edad de los héroes.

"Neurolist por favor quítale la mordaza" dijo Naruto.

Neurolist inmediatamente hizo lo que Naruto le pidió quitándole la mordaza a el líder de los piratas. Cuando su boca se liberó de la mordaza el líder de los piratas inmediatamente trato de hablar, se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Naruto levanto un solo dedo donde debería estar su boca que cubría su mascara en una expresión universal de silencio.

"Silencio Ah... Uh... ¿Como te llamas?" dijo Naruto.

Harrald trago saliva. "H-Harrald"

"Bueno H-Harrald quédate callado o voy hacer que la hermosa Neurolist aquí" Naruto señalado a Neurolist con su cabeza, esta gano un rubor aterrador en su rostro. "Voy a hacer que meta uno de sus tentáculos por tu culo hasta que salga por tu boca además voy hacer que Demiurgue te golpe con su cola mientras tienes a Neurolist dentro de ti"

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Harrald, el solo asintió a las palabras de el mago tratando de ahogar sus lloriqueos lo mas que podía.

"Bien Harrald no te preocupes tal vez salgas de aquí completo" 'mentira a ti ya no te saca ni un súper equipo de deidades' pensó Naruto.

Naruto se dio media vuelta poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda comenzando a caminar alrededor de Harrald. "Bueno primero que nada bienvenido a la mítica tumba de Nazarick yo y mis amigos creamos este lugar hay muchas cosas que ver en mi hogar pero ahora mismo tu estas muy debajo de mi tumba"

Naruto se puso detrás de Harrald. "H-Harrald dime todo y digo todo lo que sepas de ese gigantesco muro hecho de hielo y magia" a Naruto le interesaba el por que se había construido tal monstruosidad... Era obvio que era para mantener alguna cosa o cosas bien lejos del otro lado, sinceramente a Naruto le preocupaba eso.

Harrald se apresuró a contestar. "¿L-la muralla?" Era extraño escuchar que nadie supiera de la muralla, se cataban leyendas de ella en cualquier lugar incluso en Essos, pero ahora mismo Harrald no estaba en la situación donde pudiera cuestionarse nada. "Lleva a-allí por miles de años o-o m-mas. La leyenda d-dice que fue construida p-por Brandon Stark el c-constructor p-para mantener fuera a-a los c-caminantes blancos" como todos Harrald sabia lo mas básico. "Ahora m-mismo solo mantiene a hombres salvajes f-fuera de Westeros. L-la guardia de l-la noche se encarga de vigilarla. Hombres que juran defender l-los reinos de l-los hombres, juran no tomar esposas, tierras o tener hijos y solo se dedican a c-cuidar la muralla hasta que mueren"

Naruto trato de pensar furiosamente en alguna raza de Ygdrasiil que fuera de color blanco pero no se le ocurría ninguna obviamente había muchas razas de color blanco como dragón o liches que eran blancos, pero una raza en especifica no había ninguna. Además sonaba a una épica batalla que había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo así que no había caminantes blancos por el momento y solo hombres vivían de este lado de la muralla. "Hmm... Esta guardia de la noche es básicamente exilio entonces ¿verdad?" Hombres que juran dejar todo atrás sonaba a eso, tal vez había algunos que tomarán ese juramento por voluntad propia, pero también seguramente enviaban a los criminales y otros se unían por que habían cometido algún crimen.

Harrald asintió temblorosamente. "A-así es muchos criminales prefieren u-unirse guardia de la noche que enfrentar la justicia. Otros simplemente quieren d-dejar todo atrás"

A Naruto le gustaba ese sistema básicamente la daba propósito a una persona en vez de ser ejecutada por sus crímenes, el concepto era bastante avanzado como para la epoca de la Edad Media.

"Ya veo. Ahora cuéntame un poco del mundo en general quieres"

Harrald volvió a tragar un pedazo de saliva que se había acumulado en su garganta solo para después continuar. "D-donde yo n-nací se llama las i-islas del hierro, las islas del hierro están ubicadas en el mar del ocaso en el este de Westeros, l-las islas no son muy ricas en r-recursos naturales, la gente vive y come de el mar, e-existe mucho hierro en ellas los thralls se encargan de minarlas y las esposas de sal-"

"Espera... ¿Thralls? ¿Existen thralls en las islas de hierro? ¿Que es una esposa de sal?" Para Naruto thralls sonaba como Trol.

Harrald se quedo callado un momento, intentando acomodar sus ideas. "Los Thralls son hombres de el continente capturados que son esclavos, se les pone a trabajar hasta que mueren en las minas. Las esposas de sal son mujeres del continentes capturadas durante pillajes, los hombres las toman como esposas, sus hijos son considerados hijos del hierro y pueden heredar"

"¿Ya veo así que estas mujeres son algo así como animales que producen más hijos de hierro?" 'Wow eso esta bien jodido' pensó Naruto.

Harrald asintió lentamente, el quería decir que las esposas de sal eran una parte importante de la cultura de las islas además de que ser una esposa de sal era un trabajo noble... pero mejor decidió no hacerlos.

"¡Naruto-sama por favor tómeme como su esposa de sal!- ¡Ouch!" Grito apasionada Shalltear solo para recibir un golpe karateka de Naruto en su frente.

"Continúa" la voz de Demiurge resonó en los pasillos.

Harrald se apresuró a obedecer. "El continente principal se llama Westeros, en Westeros existen siete reynos que fueron unificados por los Targaryen. El reino del Norte controlados por los Stark y guardianes del Norte, el Reino de los ríos controlado por los Tully y guardianes de los ríos, el Reino del valle y la montañas controlado por los Arryn y guardianes del oeste, el Reino de la roca controlado por los Lannister y guardianes del este, el Reino del dominio controlado por los Tyrell y guardianes del Sur, el Reino de la tormenta en las tierras de la tormenta y finalmente esta el principado de Dorne. Todos ellos responden al rey de apellido Targaryen en las tierras de las coronas protectores de todo el Reino los Targaryen vienen de roca dragón y antes de eso de Valyria"

"¿Valyria?"

"Valyria era una península en el continente de Essos pero fue destruida durante un evento conocido como la destrucción de Valyria"

"Ya veo ya veo... Harrald existe algún tipo de torneo o de hmmm, ¿justas? Creo que así se llamaban en estas épocas..."

Harrald se quedo callado un momento. "S-si, Tywin Lannister dará un torneo para celebrar el día del nombre número diez del príncipe a la corona en Lannisport"

"Oh de verdad" el plan de Naruto se estaba formulando en su cabeza... Básicamente era ir y hacer un escándalo allí llamando la atención de todos. "Hmm, Demiurge trae ahh" Naruto pensó por un momento quien seria el mejor entre toda la tumba para acompañarlo a este Lannisport... "¡Artoria! Sip quien mejor que el rey Arturo o mejor dicho la Reyna Artoria para ir conmigo a este Lannisport"

Demiurge hizo una reverencia comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado.

"¿Alguien tiene papel? Harrald puedes dibujar mas o menos donde queda Lannisport y un mapa del mundo el que puedas estaría bien. Además cuéntame más de este Essos..."

XXXX

El Reino de la Roca, el Reino mas rico de Westeros por el hecho de que sus incontables montañas producían oro, plata y otros metales preciosos y no preciosos por este hecho las nobles familias del este eran bastante ricas, sobre todo la familia gobernante del oeste, la familia Lannister. Claro que como todas las regiones también tenían sus desventajas, gracias a sus montañas y colinas la tierra era difícil de trabajar y su capital Lannisport tenía muy poco comercio por el mar ya que sus únicos vecinos cercanos eran las islas del hierro gente que era bastante reclusa, eso dejaba a Lannisport solo con comercio que venia del Sur, con las familias del dominio como Redwyne y Hightower.

Aún así la familia Lannister era la familia mas rica de todo Westeros y ciertamente lo demostraban.

No hace mucho tiempo la familia Lannister envió invitaciones a todas las familias nobles de Westeros para participar en un torneo en celebración del día del nombre número diez del príncipe de la corona Rhaegar Targaryen.

Normalmente en un torneo no suele participar las otras grandes familias de Westeros a menos que realmente estén cerca del lugar donde se va hacer el torneo o que realmente necesiten intentar ganar el dinero de los combates por que sus familias pasan por crisis monetarias, esto se deriva a que es difícil viajar por Westeros, caminos mal hechos, llenos de ladrones, corta cuellos y violadores ciertamente hacían a cualquiera pensarse dos veces en viajar si no estabas bien acompañado de varios guardias y gente que supiera defenderse a sí misma. Aún así mucha gente acudía a los torneos, viajeros, buscadores de fama, mercenarios y caballeros errantes incluso hombres y mujeres fuera del continente venían todos buscando el dinero o hacerse un nombre por ellos mismos. Además de que la ciudad o castillos que preparaba el torneo recibía un boom en dinero por que mucha gente necesitaba donde dormir, que comer, donde saciar sus necesidades en cuanto a el sexo y le daba la oportunidad a la gente mas violenta de saciar su sed de sangre.

Los torneos eran necesarios en la sociedad de Westeros, aportaban muchos beneficios, tal vez por eso no eran tan raros en época de paz.

Ahora normalmente una familia que vivía muy lejos del este de Westeros como los Martell en Dorne o los Stark en el norte no asistirían a tal evento. Pero se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños diez de el príncipe a la corona, esta vez simplemente no podían declinar la invitación respetuosamente. Además de que sería una gran oportunidad no solo de hacer más fuertes las relaciones entre las familias de Westeros, no era extraño que en estos eventos se hicieran contratos de matrimonios uniendo familias formando alianzas y nuevas rotas de comercio, además le daba la oportunidad a las nobles familias de conocer a su futuro rey, también le daba la oportunidad a las familias más ambiciosas de buscar una boda con el príncipe.

Ahora mismo una de las pocas verdaderas ciudades de todo Westeros, Lannisport estaba extremadamente bullicioso, más de lo normal. Había comerciantes gritando y vendiendo sus bienes espadas, arcos, lanzas, escudos, armaduras, comidas como los peces nativos de la regiones, varias carnes de los varios animales, todos cocinándose al aire libre haciendo que el olor se lo lleve el viento produciendo agua a la boca a mas de uno. Había gente comprando a los comerciantes locales y extranjeros, regateando con ellos por los bienes una que otra vez se podía escuchar una discusión. Prostitutas y prostitutos esperaban por clientes a las afueras de las casa de prostitución tratando de llamar la atención de cualquiera que pudiera pagar, después de todo había variedad para cualquiera con gustos diferentes o peculiares.

El Lord y otros nobles montados sobre sus caballos algunos vestidos en armaduras completas otros debido al calor usaban ropas más ligeras, caminaban orgullos por sobre los plebeyos con sus guardias en armaduras o cotas de malla mostrando orgullosos el emblema de la casa a la que servían. Los niños los veían pasar y no podían evitar sentirse asombrados, después procedían a tomar palos de madera y comenzaban a jugar por ahí imaginadose que ellos eran las leyendas que cantaban los bardos o que sus padres habían escuchado de sus padres y ahora les contaban a ellos, los niños gritaban como es que eran Aegon el conquistador con sus dragones, como cuando crecieran se unieran a la guardia del rey como Duncan el alto.

Repentinamente comenzó a haber susurros, la gente que conocía a otra corría a contarle algo como si fuera un gran secreto, alardeos entre los campesinos comenzaban a sonar, era bastante extraño por que al ambiente había cambiando repentinamente.

"Padre" dijo un niño bien vestido en ropas de color verde y rosas doradas montado sobre un hermosos poni color café. "¿Que esta sucediendo?" Los guardianes con flores cubriendo sus escudos se acercaron mas a el niño cuando el cambio el repentino cambio de ambiente sucedió.

Un hombre en una elegante armadura con un penacho verde saliendo de su yelmo comenzó a mirar a la gente que murmuraba con un ceño fruncido. "No lo se Willas" Mace Tyrell cabeza de la familia Tyrell guardián del dominio y del Sur tenía un largo mostacho rubio además de ser un hombre grande con una gran barriga, el era lo que muchos llamarían un jabalí. "La gente común suele se rara Willas no te preocupes" Mace le sonrió a su heredero.

"Oh por favor Mace, deja de ser tan tonto, es obvio que algo esta pasando" Orenna Tyrell dijo mirando al tonto de su hijo que se parecía mucho a su padre, dentro del carruaje en la que Orenna iba una bella mujer que ya tenía algunas canas igual que su esposo, ella era Ariele Tyrell ne Hightower, ella soltó una risa cuando escucho como Orenna insultaba a su esposa.

"Es hermosa... Creo creo... Que me e enamorado"

"¡Ella lleva armadura como un caballero!"

"¡Haaa! Como si alguien como tu pudiera tener alguna oportunidad con ella, ella parece una princesa no, ella es una reina!"

"Su caballo es tan hermoso como ella..."

"¡Te lo digo es un caballo negro gigantesco cargando a un caballero gigantesco con una maza del tamaño de su brazo!"

"¡Además su armadura es como algo que nunca e visto jamás!"

"Te diste cuenta ese caballo negro tiene ojos rojos y pelo color rojo como la misma sangre, creo que sin el caballero comandándolo empezaría a devorar a la gente"

Los Tyrell escucharon mas y mas rumores, Olenna estaba callada intentando dandole sentido a lo que escuchaba, la gente hablaba sobre una hermosa dama montada en un hermoso caballo y un enorme caballero negro sobre un enorme caballo negro de ojos rojos y pelo rojo, sonaba muy increíble, claro que a la gente le encantaba alardear sobre cosas aunque sean un poco increíbles y subirlas de tono, pero simplemente había mucha gente hablando de lo mismo. Además lo que le llamó la atención increíblemente a Olenna fue el hecho de que una mujer llevara armadura, eso podría decir que era de tal vez de la isla del oso o tal vez de alguna parte del Norte o de Dorne.

Aún así el convoy del dominio estaba increíblemente confuso mirando a la gente susurrar y alardear entre si.

Repentinamente una mujer que había estado platicando con otras mujeres señaló y suspiro en shock, poco a poco los demás comenzaron a voltear incluso los Tyrell y otras casa del dominio.

Olenna Tyrell había visto muchas cosas increíbles a lo largo de su vida, pero lo que sus ojos admiraban en este momento se llevaba el pastel, Olenna dudaba seriamente si volvería a ver algo tan increíble. Al mismo tiempo Olenna podía decir que había visto a mujeres muy hermosas y exóticas a lo largo de su vida ella siendo en su juventud una de ellas, pero otra vez la mujer frente a ella se llevaba cualquier título de belleza que pudiera existir o existiría.

Olenna se preguntaba si ahora mismo no estaba viendo a la doncella de los siete que había bajado de los cielos y estaba acompañando a el guerrero de los siete.

Cabello dorado, puro dorado el oro parecería que tuviera un horrible color marrón comparado a el pelo de la doncella, grandes y hermosos ojos color verde no era el verde esmeralda de un Lannister, era un hermoso y raro verde miel que parecían radiar inocencia, amabilidad y sabiduría, en su pelo llevaba una corona de color blanco con una cruz invertida perfectamente reposando en su frente, su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño Olenna jamás había visto tan extraño peinado que era tan bello, llevaba un traje azul fuerte con tiras blancas, parecía un vestido pero la doncella llevaba puesta una hermosa armadura plateada que brillaba como una espada hecha de acero Valyria, de sus hombros colgaba una preciosa capa color rojo y de su cuello descansaba un hermoso pelaje blanco. Incluso con la armadura puesta Olenna podía ver un perfecto cuerpo, bustos grandes y bellos, piel hecha de la mas fina porcelana una fina nariz y hermoso labios rojos. La doncella era sencillamente perfecta, la criatura más hermosa que Olenna haya visto jamás, ella se preguntaba si siquiera era humana y no un ángel que había bajado a la tierra. Olenna sentía que en cualquier momento le saldrían hermosas alas color blanco de su espalda y comenzaría a hacender a los cielos.

"¿U-u-una princesa?"

Olenna esta vez no se atrevía a corregir a el tonto de su hijo mayor, por que la doncella era la perfecta princesa, no tal vez la perfecta reina, tal vez incluso eso tampoco, tal vez la doncella era la perfecta emperatriz. Olenna sentía que incluso esos títulos le quedarían cortos a alguien como ella.

"Abuela no reconozco el símbolo de su noble casa" dijo el pequeño Willas Tyrell que miraba mas a el enorme caballero que caminaba junto a la doncella. "Que casa es esa. ¿Es uno de nuestro vasallos?"

Al escuchar a Willas todos los que lo escucharon inmediatamente voltearon a ver lanza blanca que llevaba La doncella en la mano, llevaba una bandera un fondo color negro un sol en medio color rojo pero lo mas extraño era que del sol salían diez colas que parecían moverse a todas direcciones. Debajo del emblema de la casa estaban las palabras de esa casa Olenna y los demás alcanzaban a leer. "Deja que la justicia se haga aunque los cielos se vengan abajo"

'palabras muy nobles' pensó Olenna mientras trataba furiosamente de recordar a que casa y de que Reino pertenecía tal casa, estaba segura de que del dominio no eran o ella lo sabría.

Ahora era el turno de que Olenna se asombrará con el caballero que caminaba a lado de la doncella. O mas bien la doncella parecía actuar como su guardaespaldas por que su hermoso y enorme caballo blanco de la doncella caminaba ligeramente detrás del caballo negro del caballero, además la doncella parecía estar alerta como si pensara celosamente que algo o alguien intentaría atacar a su Lord en cualquier momento.

Claro el caballero parecía que no estaba en peligro por que el simplemente se veía imponente, capas de cruzar cualquier peligro y regresar intacto. El caballero era incluso más grande que la doncella por al menos una cabeza, su caballo color puro negro con una cola y pelo que salía de su cabeza rojo como la sangre así como sus ojos, el caballo se veía extremadamente agresivo. La armadura era demasiado impresionante, y parecía un tanto maligna, parecía el perfecto villano de cualquier historia o cuento épico de la edad de los héroes, era de un precioso metal color gris opaco que parecía aún así brillar color negro, se veía increíblemente amenazadora ya que había peligroso picos saliendo de muchos lugares y su yelmo se veía especialmente aterrador. Llevaba una enorme maza de guerra del mismo tamaño que su brazo que recargaba casualmente en su hombro. Además de que su otra mano libre estaba recargada en su cintura, ni siquiera conducía a el peligroso caballo, parecía no tener miedo de que la bestia se volviera loca y corriera por allí enojado tirándolo a el.

Olenna no podía evitar pensar que se veían aún más impresionantes cuando pasaron cerca de ella y de su casa.

El caballero y la doncella se acercaron lentamente hasta donde estaba la persona que registraba a las personas que iban a participar en el torneo.

"Claro ¿supongo que nadie de ustedes reconoce esa casa?" Preguntó Olenna sin siquiera molestarse a ver a los demás que negaron con la cabeza ella se había respondido su propia pregunta.

"¿Tal vez una casa caída que busca la manera de regresa mi Lady?" Dijo la enorme forma de Randyll Tarly con su enorme espada de Valyria Heartbane.

"Buhahaha" Mace Tyrell río. "Si es así estaría más que feliz de darle a ese caballero tierras en el dominio"

Willas Tyrell era un joven bastante listo para solo sus Díez días del nombre cumplidos. "Pero padre mencionaste que es un caballero... Y si no lo es, ¿y si solo es un mercenario que viene de otro continente?

"No pequeño Lord Willas no existe mercenario que se pueda costear una armadura o una maza de guerra como esas" volvió a hablar Randyll. "Aunque estoy mas interesado en la hermosa doncella. Buenas caderas y pechos, definitivamente daría buenos hijos" Randyll frunció el ceño. "Que mal que la armadura le quita belleza"

Muchos sabían que Randyll era un hombre de viejas tradiciones.

"Yo creo que la armadura solo la hace mas hermosa Lord Tarly" dijo Alereie Tyrell.

"Tengo que ponerme del lado de mi señora esposa Randyll, ella es hermosa con la armadura" dijo Mace.

Olenna miro a Randyll con ojos burlones. "Además ella luce más como un perfecto caballero que muchos hombres"

La cara de Randyll no mostraba ninguna expresión solo hizo una reverencia y se quedo callado.

La gente de Altojardin se quedo callada tratando de saber más sobre los dos desconocidos, todos vieron curiosos como la doncella bajaba de su bello caballo con toda la elegancia de una princesa. Sin absolutamente ninguna emoción en su rostro y no viendo a nadie a los ojos o mirando curiosa nada, la doncella se acercó a él caballo del caballero y como si fuera un Escudero o en este caso escudera ayudo a lo que parecía su señor a bajar del caballo.

Cuando el caballero bajo de su caballo pudieron ver que tal vez era más alto de lo que se veía cuando estaba en su caballo, la doncella era alta mas alta que lo que muchos hombres presentes, y este caballero le sacaba al menos una cabeza.

"Gracias Artoria"

Su voz era firme y poderosa pero al mismo tiempo amable. Además todos escucharon el nombre de la doncella, jamás habían escuchado un nombre parecido.

"Tu sabes que un error de mi parte y bucefalo se comería mi cabeza" dijo el caballero acariciando la cabeza del demoniaco caballo negro con rojo.

Artoria hizo una reverencia. "Fue mi placer Nar-"

Antes de que Artoria pudiera terminar de decir lo que iba a decir todos por un segundo sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos, la mayoría simplemente se movieron un poco tratando de sacudirse el escalofrío.

Artoria trago saliva pesadamente. "Fue mi placer mi señor Ra"

Y con eso ya todos sabían el nombre del caballero.

"Un nombre bastante extraño... ¿De dónde vendrá? Tal vez tengas razón Nieto y no sea de ninguna parte de Westeros" comento Olenna, ella jamás había escuchado un nombre como ese, Ra, sonaba mas como dos letras unidas. Además Olenna se preguntaba que significaba, tal vez el título que tomaba la cabeza de su casa.

'Bien parece que estoy llamando la atención' se dijo Naruto mentalmente, Artoria casi lo llama Naruto y no Ra como habían planeado. Naruto camino hasta el tipo que parecía registrar a la gente en el torneo, si el letrero que estaba sobre el decía la verdad.

"Hola" dijo Naruto a el tipo.

"M-MiLord" el tipo estaba visiblemente nervioso de tener a tan intimidante caballero.

"Jajaja. Lo lamento buen hombre pero no soy ningún Lord"

Aún así el tipo trago saliva nerviosamente. "Entonces Ser..."

Naruto podía decir que el tipo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Artoria. Naruto no lo podía culpar, la primera vez que la vio también tuvo muchos problemas de no comerla con su mirada, aún así Artoria era suya y de nadie mas, podían mirar lo que quisieran pero jamás harían nada o les quemaría la cabeza vivos. "Tampoco soy un caballero, solo un viajero, no tierras, no títulos"

"Y-ya veo MiLord" aún así el pobre tipo no podía dejar de llamarlo Lord se sentía simplemente mal no hacerlo. "Por favor me podría decir su nombre y a que torneo le gustaría participar, la justa solo esta reservada para los caballeros"

"Claro, mi nombre es Ra y el apellido es Pendragon" Naruto no podía evitar ver un pequeño hombre con cabeza de águila haciendo squeak squeak con su pico. 'Perdón por tomar tu nombre Ra' Naruto había decido tomar el nombre del dios egipcio por ninguna razón realmente, simplemente era exótico y llamaba seguramente la atención.

El tipo rápidamente se apresuró a escribir el nombre en la lista, luego volvió a mirar a Naruto. "¿En que competición participará MiLord?"

"¿Cuáles son las ganancias de cada uno?" Fue lo que pregunto Naruto, pero es que el no sabia cuales eran las competiciones.

"Arquería un barril de oro al ganador y cuerpo a cuerpo dos barriles de oro a el ganador MiLord"

"Hmm" Naruto se quedo callado por un momento. "Inscríbeme en amabas por favor"

El tipo parpadeo varias veces luego abrió la boca y la cerro pero no dijo nada, después simplemente asintió y anotó su nombre en ambas competencias. "L-listo MiLord arquería será mañana temprana seguido de cuerpo a cuerpo por la tarde"

"Ya veo muchas gracias buen hombre"

XXXX

Era de mañana en Lannisport con los primeros rayos del sol la gente de la ciudad ya se había levantado para seguir con sus vidas. Las tabernas y posadas que estaban abarrotadas de gente que había venido para participar en el torneo se estaba levantando y comenzaba a desayunar la comida que los dueños les preparaban, humeantes parrillas donde se hazaban toda clase de animales salían al alas calles con sus olores.

La gente esperaba ansiosa por que el torneo comenzara querían ver a los caballeros y mercenarios competir por ganar el oro.

Lo grandes señores de Westeros ya estaban en sus respectivos palcos.

Rey Aerys ll Targaryen estaba sentado en el trono que se había construido especialmente para el. Aerys ll se había visto en mejor forma, pero ahora era extraño verlo, el una vez joven que había participado en las guerras de los nueve peniques del rey ahora se veía demacrado casi esquelético, su pelo se veía más blanco y pálido de lo normal y sus uñas estaban creciendo. Parecía un loco y eso lo llamaban mucha gente a sus espaldas.

Por lo contrario a lado de el había una mujer muy bella, enormes ojos púrpura y un largo cabello blanco callendo hasta su espalda amarrado en una cola de caballo, pechos grandes, caderas bien definidas y además ella era muy delgada, ella era la reina de los siete reinos Rhaella Targaryen. La reina Rhaella parecía tener o estar mostrando indicios de estar embarazada por que en su estómago tenía un pequeño bulto. Mucha gente se alegró al ver a la reina embarazada nuevamente pero al mismo tiempo varios sabían que ella había tenido muchos malos embarazos donde los bebes habían muerto.

A lado de Rhaella, había un pequeño niño de no más de diez sentado a lado de su madre, el pequeño era bastante lindo, pelo corto blanco y ojos púrpura Hacia que cualquier mujer o hombre quisiera abrazarlo, tenía una arpa con la que estaba jugando.

Justo a lado del palco de la familia real estaba la familia Lannister, Tywin Lannister estaba sentado perfectamente leyendo un libro despreocupado por todo lo demás.

Justo en los pies de Tywin había un par de gemelos de no las de diez años jugando a los pies de su padre. Cersei y Jamie Lannister eran el orgullo de su Tywin no solo por que Jaime era su heredero y ya mostraba talento para la espada, además Cersei estaba demostrado que crecería para ser toda una belleza sin duda su padre buscaba que se casara con el príncipe uniendo así a los Lannister en la familia real.

Justo detrás de ellos había una mujer un tanto gorda de pelo rubio y ojos verde cargando a un pequeño de no las de uno o dos años años que que tenía un pequeño libro en sus pequeñas manos con diferentes dibujos, el pequeño y deforme rostro del casi bebe miraba con fascinación los dibujos del libro mientras que su tía Genma Lannister señalaba con el dedo y le hablaba de los diferentes tipos de imágenes que su sobrino Tyron Lannister le preguntaba.

Genma no podía si no asombrarse de lo bien que Tyron hablaba para su edad, no había duda de que bien podría ser un genio.

Súbitamente se empezaron a escuchar varios pasos que subían las escaleras de el palco de los Lannister. Tywin cerró su libro era obvio que era alguien importante si los guardias los habían dejado pasar, Tywin se levanto de su silla con gracias. "Genma llévate a los niños a otro lado, llévalos con los demás hijos de los otros Lords" Tywin volteo a ver a sus hijos. "Ustedes son leones y espero que se comporten como tal" les dijo severamente a los gemelos.

"Vamos niños" dijo Genma con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ambos se limpiaron y procedieron a seguir a su tía no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia su padre.

Finalmente la puerta principal se abrió, Genma y los niños habían salido por otra puerta. La primera persona que entro en el palco decorado rojo y dorado con estandartes de leones era Tygget Lannister también conocido como el león risueño, Tygget como siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"¡Hermano! Traje una tormenta, un lobo, una trucha y un sol con una lanza" dijo Tygget alegremente.

Seguido del león risueño entro en hombre que solo podría se descrito como un oso de pelo negro, ancho pero no gordo de ninguna manera y con una larga barba y ojos azules. El era Steffon Baratheon y alguien a quien Tywin podía llamar amigo.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en Steffon. "¡Tywin!" Steffon corrió y abrazo a su amigo.

"Lord Baratheon" dijo seriamente Tywin pero el no pudo evitar que sus labios se levantaran ligeramente hacia arriba.

"¡Bahhh! Deja esa mierda de Lord"

Tywin río ligeramente. Entonces el señor de roca Casterly miro entrar a Rickard Stark Hoster Tully y Doran Martell, todos ellos veteranos de las guerras de los nueve peniques del rey.

"Lord Lannister" dijeron el Stark, Martell y Tully al mismo tiempo.

"Lord Stark, Lord Tully, Lord Martell" Tywin les regreso el saludo.

Steffon repentinamente perdió la sonrisa burlona y tomo a Tywin a los hombros mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. "Dioses Tywin... Aerys esta-"

Tywin rápidamente lo interrumpió. "Aquí no Steffon" dijo el seriamente. Pero el comentario no terminado de Steffon dejo un silencio incomodo en la sala.

Fue entonces el trabajo de Tygget de hacerlos regresar a un tópico de conversación normal. "¿Escucharon los rumores?" Tygget les pregunto. "Dicen que un gigante competirá en ambas arquería y cuerpo a cuerpo ademas que tiene un caballo negro con ojos rojo y pelo rojo"

"De verdad" Rickard pregunto. "Estoy seguro que los Ryswell les interesara mirar a ese caballo, el emblema de la casa Ryswell del Norte era un caballo color negro y de pelaje rojo.

"No solo eso además de que se dice que un ángel bajado a la tierra lo a acompaña otros dicen que es la doncella misma vestida en armadura"

"Rumores de campesinos" dijo Tywin.

Antes de que se pudiera continuar la conversación más pasos se empezaron a escuchar que subían al palco.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de pelo negro y barba de candado de color negro.

Los otros lo reconocieron inmediatamente como Jason Mallister otro que había peleado junto a ellos en las guerras de los nueve peniques del rey.

"¿Lord Mallister?" Pregunto Hoster curioso de saber que hacia uno de sus estandartes aquí.

"Ahh Lord Tully necesitaba verlo" dijo Jason. "Lamento no saludarlos como se debe pero tengo noticias apremiantes. Hubo una incursión de los hijos del hierro en mis tierras, probablemente el tercer hijo de los Drumm"

Inmediatamente las noticas fueron recibidas con desagrado. Tywin tendría que revisar si no había más piratas de las islas rondando. Rickard era lo mismo esos piratas podían atacar el norte en cualquier momento.

"¿Cuantos son? ¿Necesitas hombres?" Pregunto rápidamente Hoster.

Jason negó con la cabeza. "Los piratas no son el problema mi Lord... Alguien se encargó de ellos. No fueron mis hombres o otro Lord de los ríos" dijo Jason seriamente. "Derecho los campesinos y el gobernante del pueblo cuentan historias de un mago"

La sala inmediatamente callo en un silencio total. Miraban a Jason como si estuviera loco.

"Créanme esa fue exactamente la manera en que yo vi a los aldeanos y a su gobernante pero luego... Déjenme contarles exactamente lo que paso cuando llegue a la aldea"

XXXX

Jason Mallister cabalgaba furiosamente hacia el sur de Seaguard junto con otros ochenta o cien hombres que también cabalgaban a su lado. Iban bastante bien armados, con pesadas armaduras y cotas de mallas, lanzas, espadas y escudos además cada tanto numero de hombres se podía ver una bandera, el águila de la casa Mallister en un fondo morado colgada en las lanzas de los hombres y en sus ropas también.

Solo hace una horas un pobre muchacho llego a Seaguard con un caballero a punto de caer muerto junto con su jinete, el pobre muchacho no había dormido, comido o bebido nada, tenía noticias urgentes.

El muchacho le había informado a el señor de Seaguard que el era el hijo del gobernador de una aldea que se encontraba cerca del mar. Parecía que los hijos del hierro habían decidió pillar la aldea.

Lord Mallister había vivido toda su vida repeliendo ataques de los hijos del hierro derecho el primer hombre que mato había sido uno de las islas un pirata para ser exactos. Jason conocía bien lo crueles que eran esos piratas así que sin perder tiempo reforzó las defensas de su castillo además de enviar un pequeño destacamento a cada una de las aldeas que se encontraban cerca de la costa. El mismo y algunos de sus hombres había decidió salir a esa pequeña aldea que fue atacada.

Llevaban horas cabalgando, esa aldea no estaba muy lejos de Seaguard así que llegarían el mismo día.

Jason era un guerrero vegetando había visto muchas feas y hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgullo así que cuando sus ojos vieron las enormes culminas de humo negro claramente de cosas que seguían quemándose o que ya habían parado de quemarse. "¡Doblen el paso!" Grito Jason mientras que pateaba con fuerza a su caballo y agitaba sus riendas, el caballo respondió un un relinchidp y corrió más rápido, detrás de él los demás hicieron lo mismo

"¡Mi Lord llegamos demasiado tarde ya nadie grita!"

El capitán de sus soldados le grito a Jason quien también pasaba ser su hermano bastardo. Un buen hombre al que Jason confiaba con su vida, los dos pelearon juntos en las guerras de los nueve peniques del rey. Además lo que su hermano bastardo le grito era cierto ya nadie gritaba, no había esos gritos horribles de gente siendo masacrada.

Jason solo apretó sus dientes en puro coraje.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea y los arboles ya no bloqueaban su vista no solo Jason Mallister si no sus hombres también tenían caras de confusión en sus rostros.

Las casa estaban quemadas si, pero los aldeanos estaban caminando y trabajando. Llegaban cuerpos de los nacidos de hierro que estaban quemando en una gran pila de fuego no sin antes claro quitarles todo lo de valor que llevaban, también enterraban a sus muertos, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños que habían perecido en el ataque.

Cuando los aldeanos por fin notaron la presencia de Jason y sus hombres muchos de ellos tenían expresiones de horror en sus rostros algunos incluso dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a correr, pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los estandartes y sus caras se llenaron de alivio.

"Aa-Ahh-J-Jason"

El señor de Seaguard escucho tartamudear a su hermano, era extraño por que su hermano jamás lo llamaba por su nombre en público, así que Jason volteo a verlo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no solo su hermano pero también sus hombres miraban hacia el mismo lado. Jason recuerda que en esa dirección era donde se encontraban lo campos donde se cultivaba el trigo. 'Que bien seguramente los idiotas del hierro lo quemaron todo' el invierno estaba cerca y una aldea no tendría que comer.

Pero cuando los ojos de Jason se pudieron en el trigo su boca se abrió y cerro rápidamente. "Ahh..." Fue lo único que pudo soltar.

El suelo estaba negro, lleno de hollín claramente quería decir que se había quemado, pero lo mas extraño es que el cultivo estaba perfectamente en su lugar derecho Jason podía decir con toda seguridad que era uno de los cultivos más sanos que haya visto en su vida, lo mas raro es que había varios aldeanos de rodillas como frente a el trigo claramente estaban rezando, otros ponían rosas, pescado fresco, frutas y otras ofrendas sobre una roca donde se le había construido una pequeña estructura de madera improvisada.

"Mi Lord"

Jason estaba tan impresionado por la escena del trigo que parecía no había ardido y de la gente rezándole como si uno de los mismo siete hubiera bajado de los cielos para hacerlo crecer que no se dio cuenta de nadie mas. Cuando volteo a ver a la persona que lo había llamado se dio cuenta de que era Emerio Irio un buen amigo suyo que le había contado de las maravillas de la nueve ciudades de Essos.

"Tengo algo que contarle..."

Jason sintió un extraño escalofrío corriendo por su cuerpo.

XXXX

"Emerio me informo como un extraño hombre apareció de la nada... Como los salvo de los hijos del hierro, como quemo a un hombre de la nada con una bestia de fuego que salió del suelo, del hombre no quedo nada salvo sus cenizas negras que se llevo el viento... Luego tomo a todos los demás piratas, óvalos negros parecieron detrás de ellos y varias manos los arrastraron para no volver a verlos. Me contó como este extraño con una mascara color naranja que solo tenía un hoyo donde debería estar su ojo"

Los señores de las grandes casas escuchaban a Jason con raptarte atención, pero en silencio.

"A cambio de su ayuda no le pidió dinero o comida, le pidió información, clamando que no había estado encerrado en su propio lugar estudiando las artes oscuras por mucho tiempo"

Cuando Jason termino ninguno de los grandes señores no sabia que decir era ridícula la idea de que la magia como en la edad de los héroes haya regresado, sin embargo Jason Mallister había luchado junto a ellos en la guerra de los nueve peniques del rey, sabían que era un hombre honorable que no mentiría para quedar como un bufón.

"L-l-los campesinos lo están a-adorando como un dios"

'Que'

Fue lo único que paso por la mente de los grandes señores.

"Los piratas quemaron todo el trigo, todo, p-pero el e-el hechicero hizo que creciera de nuevo..."

'Locura' la mente de Rickard Stark empezó a dar vueltas, la de el y la de los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada.

"Necesitamos decirle al rey" comentó Hoster Tully.

"No" fue la simple respuesta de Steffon Baratheon.

Doran se quedo callado.

"¿Que? Por que no" Hoster lo volteo a ver, era obvio que lo primero seria avisar a el rey de Westeros para tratar de prepararse no sabían que intenciones podía tener un hechicero así de poderoso.

"Agrego con Lord Baratheron..." Tywin Lannister miraba hacia donde estaba el palco del rey. "Aerys no es el mismo. Puede que este hechicero ni siquiera vuelva a aparecer nunca, si es así entonces mejor, si no... Ya pensaremos en algo" eso fue lo que dijo el señor León, pero su mente pensaba en el juego y que consecuencias tendría este hechicero en el...

Los demás solo agregaron silenciosamente.

"¡B-bueno! La competición de arquería esta por comenzar" dijo Tygget alegremente. "Por fin podremos ver ese gigantesco caballero del que se habla tanto.

XXXX

Quien acompaña a Naruto es Artoria Pendragon de Fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Que lo disfrutes...

Nuevamente Naruto miraba el cielo oscuro y estrellado dentro del coliseo en el piso cuatro de la gran tumba de Nazarick. Sentado sobre las escaleras del coliseo mirando hacia las estrellas y acariciando las cabezas de los dos elfos oscuros que parecían se habían quedado dormidos recargando sus cabezas en sus piernas. Sus cabellos rubios eran suaves tenían sonrisas en sus rostros y cuando Naruto rozaba sus orejas se movían involuntariamente además de que los gemelos soltaban alguna risita.

Aura y Mare seguro eran lindos.

Naruto los amaba como a todos en la tumba.

Normalmente Naruto estaría perdido en sus recuerdos pensando en sus días en Konoha y de sus amigos. Pero ahora mismo no está pensando en esos recuerdos estaba pensando en que hacer en este nuevo mundo al que el y su gremio estaban. Después de las pláticas con H-Harrald, Naruto sabia que estaba en alguna versión de la Edad Media. H-Harrald también fue muy amable de dibujarle un mapa o intento lo mejor que pudo de dibujar un mapa del mundo conocido. Westeros, Essos, el mar Dorhaki, Sothoryos, Ulthos, las mil islas, Asshai, Iben, Leng, la provincia de Valyria que ahora era más bien un montón de islas por que se las tragó el fuego y luego el mar.

No había duda que Nazarick había aterrizado en Westeros en el lejano norte. Lo que diferenciaba esta Edad Media de la que el vivió fue que era obvio y había más que indicios de que aquí había magia. Los niños de los bosques, los caminantes blancos, dragones y demás era obvio que había magia.

Naruto no tiene ni idea como es que todo esto paso y como siempre no le da mucha importancia a el asunto. Su familia se había vuelto real y estarían con el hasta quien sabe cuando.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando varios óvalos aparecieron en medio de la arena del coliseo, de los óvalos negros salieron los guardianes de piso, las Maid de batalla y alguien nuevo.

'Wow es mas hermosa de lo que creí... ¿De verdad yo hice eso?' Pensó Naruto mientras veía la segunda creación suya, Artoria Pendragon salir de uno de los óvalos. 'Si recuerdo correctamente ella esta subordinada directamente a Cocytos en el quinto piso' Naruto recuerda que ella es una Valkyria otra de las tantas razas Heteromorficas.

En el Lore de Ygdrasiil las Valkyrias son guerreras subordinadas a los dioses que tiene como tarea enseñarles a lo nuevos héroes el camino y además cuando uno muere ellas se encargan de llevarlos al paraíso, Valhalla o Elysium el que te guste mas.

Con toda la belleza de una guerrera ella se acercó hasta Naruto poniéndose inmediatamente en una rodilla frente a el. "Naruto-sama" su voz era seria y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, en el Lore dice que son muy extremadamente serias raramente mostrando emociones y no interesadas en otra cosa mas que en la tarea que se les da y sobrevivir para recibir más ordenes.

Naruto no pudo evitar no sonreír a al ver a Artoria, levantó su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Artoria, las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un muy ligero color rosado.

"¿Has estado bien Artoria?" Pregunto.

Artoria no tardo en responder. "Si Naruto-sama e vigilado el quinto piso junto con Cocytos-sama, es mi tarea que usted mismo mi creador me dio y lo haré hasta que usted me de una nueva orden, sin importar que, haré lo que usted me pida" Artoria dijo con toda la sinceridad y seriedad que podía.

Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, metiendo sus dedos en su pelo. "Ya veo. Eso es bueno por que tu y yo saldremos fuera en una misión"

Artoria solo puso su puño cerrado en su corazón que resonó por el Colosio ya que su guante chocó contra su armadura. Aunque ella no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, por cualquier razón se sintió muy bien cuando su creador le dijo que los dos irían juntos en una misión, se sintió también sólo comparable a la mano de su creador que estaba en su cabeza, Artoria no quería que esa mano se levantara nunca de su cabeza por que se sentía muy bien. Por supuesto ella haría todo lo que su creador le pidiera.

Naruto levanto su mano, luego miro a los guardianes y las maids que lo veían preparados para hacer lo que pidiera.

"Me alegro que todos estén aquí por que tenemos planes que hacer" dijo Naruto simplemente.

XXXX

La competencia de arquería dura poco y es por eso que llamaba mucho la atención de muchos mercenarios, sobre todo de hombres venidos de Essos, muchos de ellos veteranos que luchaban en la tierra disputadas de Essos.

La competencia de arquería tenía como única regla usar los pequeños arcos que el mismo torneo proporcionaba, nadie podía usar el arco que trajera consigo mismo por miedo a que fuera mas fuerte o que tuviera alguna clase de trampa que haría a el arquero tener una ventaja sobre los demás.

Solo se permitía un tiro por grupo y hombre, los casi doscientos participantes se dividían en grupos de seis.

Los caballeros y Lords no solían participar en esta competencia por considerarla muy baja para ellos, es por eso que normalmente esta competencia participaban cazadores de las aldeas, viajeros o mercenarios.

Naruto estaba confidente en sus habilidades con el arco... Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde sus años en la academia shinobi también les habían enseñado a usar el arco, a Naruto no le gustaba el arma pero aún así aprendió a usarla. La arquería era como andar en bicicleta.

"¡Carguen sus arcos!" Grito uno de los tantos jueces que estaban vigilando a el grupo donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto hizo eso, era un poco incomodo por que el pequeño arco no le permitirá estirarlo completamente sin romperlo.

En el palco de los nobles Lord y Ladys miraban a el caballero misterioso con curiosidad.

Una joven de posiblemente no mas de trece años de pelos dorados, ojos azules, delicadas y suaves manos que vestía un vestido color amarillo dejando ver su espalda y el poco busto que tenía bajo su escoto, además de tener una sonrisa angelical miraba interesada en enorme caballero que parecía que rompería el arco que llevaba en sus manos en cualquier momento, ella estaba un poco asustada de el ya que su armadura con dientes saliendo de sus hombros, la capa negra y su yelmo eran aterradores, aún así Lynesse Hightower no podía evitar maravillarse ya que nunca había visto un caballero como el. "¡Lady Janna! Mire a ese enorme caballero ¿sabe como se llama?" Lynesse estaba aferrada a el brazo de Janna Tyrell, Lynesse era la compañera de Janna desde que tenía diez años.

Janna río al escuchar a la excitaba joven mujer. "¿Quien es el caballero hermano? Pregunto Janna Tyrell la hija menor de los tres hijos de Luthor y Olenna Tyrell, ella como sus parientes tenía pelo y ojos café claro, además de tener un gran busto que ciertamente presumía con el escote de su vestido color verde con flores que también dejaba ver su espalda, aún así ella era una mujer rechoncha.

"No lo se Janna. Yo creo que tal vez es un caballero de nuestro Lord mano" le contesto Mace a su hermana.

Al escuchar uno de sus tantos títulos, Tywin Lannister mano del rey le contesto calmadamente a Mace Tyrell. "El no trabaja para mi Lord Tyrell" aún así Tywin estaba interesado en el misterioso caballero, si demostraba buenas habilidades entonces el no tendría ningún problema en ponerlo bajo sus servicios.

Hoster Tully volteo sorprendido al escuchar a Mace. "Yo creía que era un caballero a su servicio Lord Tyrell"

Rickard Stark también estaba un poco sorprendido al escuchar a Mace, los mejores caballeros salían del dominio algunos de ellos eran tan devotos como engreídos, era raros verlos incluso sin armadura.

Mace río como un tonto.

'Nunca se olvida' pensó Naruto mientras apuntaba al blanco.

"¡Suelten!"

Y eso hicieron el grupo de seis hombres. Tres flechas ni siquiera dieron en el blanco si no que lo pasaron de largo, el blanco tenía cinco círculos de diferentes colores, si dabas en el circulo color negro recibías cinco puntos, luego naranja eran diez puntos, verde eran quince, azul eran veinte y finalmente rojo veinticinco puntos.

Dos de las flechas habían dado en el color negro mientras que la de Naruto había dado en el color verde.

'Uhh... Debí haber practicado con el arco antes de venir jajaja' río Naruto mentalmente.

"Ganador de esta ronda Ser Escandor" dijo el jueces.

"No soy ser..." Dijo Naruto suavemente mientras que el público aplaudía.

Naruto y su grupo habían sido los últimos en pasar, así que para no seguir perdiendo tiempo le pidieron que se quedara allí mientras otros cinco se unían a el en un nuevo grupo eliminatorio.

"¡Carguen sus arcos!"

Naruto y los nuevos participantes cargaron y apuntaron.

Jaime Lannister estaba un poco decepcionado de que el enorme caballero no pareciera ser bueno con el arco ya que le había dado en el circulo color verde.

"¡Suelten!"

Las flechas volaron cinco de ellas golpearon en los colores verde, naranja o negro, mientras que la de Naruto había vuelto a golpear el color verde solo que esta vez solo faltaron algunos centímetros para golpear el color azul.

Nuevamente lo declararon ganador y un aplauso recibió por ello.

Cinco nuevos participantes entraron, Naruto podía ver otros grupos de arqueros también participando, ganado o siendo eliminados.

"¡Carguen sus arcos!"

Naruto puso la flecha y apunto.

"¡Suelten!"

Las seis flechas salieron volando, cinco de ella golpearon diferentes colores excepto el azul o el rojo y solo la de Naruto había golpeado el color azul.

El jueces anuncio a Naruto o Escandor como ganador y ahora la multitud ya le empezaba a prestar atención a el y no a las otras competencias, además de que se gano un aplauso mas ruidoso esta vez.

Normalmente la gente pensaba que sería fácil ganar la competición de arquería, pero ese no era el caso, los arcos pequeños y la distancia era bastante grande entre la flecha y el objetivo, la competición de arquería era bastante dicil, solo los mejores arqueros daban a el color rojo, había competencias enteras de arquería donde ningún participante le daba a el color rojo ni siquiera el ganador.

"¡Carguen sus arcos!"

Naruto y los otro cinco de su grupo cargaron y apuntaron.

"¡Suelten!"

De las seis flechas cinco golpearon en diferentes colores pero ninguna el color azul o rojo.

Entonces la muchedumbre comienzo a gritar y aplaudir emocionada cuando la flecha de Naruto dio en el color rojo exactamente en medio de este.

Incluso los grandes Lords y Ladys aplaudieron, los niños de los grandes Lords también aplaudieron y gritaron bastante emocionados, incluso un Jamie y Cersei Lannister hasta que su padre les envío una mirada de asco.

Lo demás fue historia.

En cada una de las rondas siguientes Naruto daba en el color rojo y la multitud aplaudía y gritaba su nombre alientandolo a seguir dando en el color rojo, el público e incluso los otros Lords que tenían algunos de sus propios hijos compitiendo ya no le prestaban atención a sus hijos y se concentraban solamente en el extraño caballero.

La competencia duro hasta que ya solo quedaban dos competidores. Ser Jon Fossway y Naruto.

En este punto la gente miraba excitada y hacían apuestas entre ellos de quien ganaría. Fossway también era un muy buen arquero se decía que podía darle a una manzana incluso si se pusiera en la cabeza de una persona.

"¿Alguien desea apostar?" Pregunto Doran Martell mirando muy interesado la competencia.

"Jajaja" Lord Fossway río jovialmente. "Claro mi príncipe, ese caballero errante es bueno. Pero mi hijo es mejor, le podría dar a una pequeña manzana en cualquier lugar. ¡apuesto cien dragones de oro a mi hijo!"

Doran Martell sonrió. "Ya veo Lord Fossway, entonces yo le apuesto cien dragones de oro a nuestro misterioso caballero"

"Sus habilidades como arquero son increíbles" dijo Hoster Tully. "Tal vez lo contrate para que le enseñe arquería a mi joven Edmure" Edmure no tenía más de cuatro años pero lo mejor seria que empezara a aprender inmediatamente, las tierras de los ríos eran un terriotorio increíblemente difícil de gobernar ya que eran el patio de juegos de casi cualquier guerra que estallara en Westeros.

"Me temo que tendré que ofrecerle la misma oferta que tu Hoster" Rickard Stark le contesto a su amigo. "Brandon y Edard también podrían beneficiarse de tener un maestro como el" aunque sus hijos se habían quedado en invernalia junto con su madre que estaba a apunto de dar a luz Rickard estaba seguro de que inmediatamente lo llenarían de preguntas sobre el torneo.

Jaime Lannister ahora si estaba muy emocionado. "¡Padre! ¿Podrías contratar a ese caballero para que me enseñe a usar el arco?"

Lord Tywin no le dijo nada a su hijo pero de verdad estaba considerando contrario para que enseñara el arco no solo a su heredero si no también a todos lo guardias en Casterly rock.

Mientras tanto Ser Jon Fossway estaba sudando un poco de su frente, es cierto que el era un buen arquero, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso de competir contra el caballero desconocido a su lado. A decir verdad el estaba pensando usar el dinero de esta competencia para comprar el favor de Mace Tyrell y le permitiera la mano de Janna Tyrell en matrimonio, el pensaba no solo ganar arquería si no también el cuerpo a cuerpo y la justa.

"¡Carguen sus arcos!"

Y Jon Fossway hizo eso, cargo el arco y apunto justo en el centro del color rojo.

"¡Suelten!"

Las flecha de Jon dio justo en medio del color rojo inmediatamente se alegro comenzando a saltar por que pensó que había ganado la competencia, los gritos de los plebeyos solo lo hacían mas confidente en que ya había ganado ese barril de oro y la gloria también. Pero cuando miro que no solo su flecha estaba había dando en el color rojo si no la de su oponente también, haciendo un exacto paralelo con la flecha de su oponente.

"¡Empate!" El juez grito. "¡Carguen sus flechas!" la muchedumbre grito cuando el juez grito esas palabras, era obvio que era un empate y para desempatar se necesitaba hacerlo otra vez.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Tywin! ¡Recuerdas alguna competición de arquería tan emocionante como esta!" Grito Steffon Baratheon muy emocionado.

"Ciertamente no Steffon" repitió Tywin.

Una joven Lynesse Hightower no pudo contener mas sus emociones. "¡Vamos Ser Escandor!" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber gritado tan fuerte cuando al parecer el enorme caballero se dio la vuelta en su dirección la miro por unos segundos y luego hizo una enorme reverencia dandole las gracias, las mejillas de Lynesse ardían color rojo y solo se metió mas dentro del brazo de Janna esta solo comenzó a reír.

"¡Suelten!" Grito el juez.

Las dos flechas volaron y todos sostuvieron su aliento.

Jon Fossway alzó su puño en victoria cuando vio que su flecha había dado en el color rojo, no justo en el centro del ovalo rojo pero si en el color rojo, era imposible que su oponente haya acertado en el blanco. Pero Jon parpadeo varias veces cuando escucho a toda la muchedumbre enloquecer en gritos y aplausos además inmediatamente supo que el había perdido cuando empezaron a gritar el nombre de su rival y no el suyo, cuando Jon abrió los ojos no pudo evitar maravillarse al ver que la flecha de su oponente había partido perfectamente a la mitad la flecha que anteriormente estaba allí.

"¡Ganador de la competencia Ser Escandor!" Grito el juez aplaudiendo.

La gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir mas fuerte todavía.

Entre ellos se encontraba un joven de quince o catorce años gritando y aplaudiendo el nombre de Escandor, tenía la piel color olivo, ojos color púrpura, pelo color negro y un cuerpo bien tonificado para su edad, el era Arthur Dayne. "Jajajaja ¡viste eso padre Partió la flecha a la mitad con otra flecha!"

En hombre que parecía una versión más grande de Arthur también aplaudía. "Increíble verdad Arthur... Eso espero de ti, si te esfuerzas serás la próxima espada de la mañana"

Al mencionar el mítico título de los Dayne, Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír más su sueño era ser la próxima espada de la mañana y luego servir a su mejor amigo Rhaegar en la guardia del rey.

"Parece que gane cien monedas de oro Lord Fossway" dijo Doran aplaudiendo.

Lord Fossway frunció el ceño pero luego desapareció cuando suspiro, ahora tenía cien monedas de oro menos.

"¡Bajajajaja! ¡Definitivamente podría usar a alguien como él en el bastión de tormentas! ¡Robert y Stannis podrían aprender una cosa o dos con el arco!" Steffon Baratheon río.

"Me temo que tendré que luchar por el Steffon" dijo Jon Arryn que había estado en silencio viendo a el extraño caballero. "Mi hombres de armas podrían aprender arquería de el, los clanes de la montaña se han estado poniendo peor con cada año que pasa" Jon no mentía, el año pasado asesinaron a el hermano mayor de Nestor Royce.

"Tal vez sea demasiado temprano para contratarlo mi señores"

Todos voltearon sus cabezas cuando escucharon una voz suave detrás de ellos, solo para ver un joven y agradable hombre calvo con finas ropas y de olor a dulces perfumes, el hombre era joven y se veía un tanto femenino.

Tywin frunció ligeramente el ceño enojado, Aerys no estaba en su palco y la Reyna tampoco, su ausencia era notada por los otros Lords haciendo quedar a Tywin como un tonto frente a todos, solo otra falta de respeto de las muchas que Aerys había hecho contra el, no importaba había tiempo de que el perdonara a Aerys, algún día Rhaegar y Cersei se casarían uniendo así a los Lannister a la realeza, era la única razón por la cual Tywin soportaba los insultos de Aerys.

Steffon había notado que Aerys no estaba viendo el torneo, era obvio que estaba fornicando con la Reyna, normalmente esto pondría orgullo a Steffon... Pero no esta vez, había escuchado rumores de que los gritos de Rhaella se escuchaban por toda la fortaleza roja casi... Casi... Como si Aerys estuviera violando a Rhaella. Aún así era obvio que el maestro de lo rumores de Aerys estaría escuchando los "rumores" para seguramente contarle luego a Aerys.

"¿Y eso por que Lord Varys?" Pregunto Doran.

Varys sonrió. "Nuestro misterioso caballero a decido inscribirse a el torneo de cuerpo a cuerpo también"

Mucho de los Lords parpadearon incrédulos al escuchar a Varys.

"¡Jajajaja!" La ruidosa risa de Steffon rompió el ambiente. "¡De verdad! ¡Bien por el así debería ser un hombre! Arriesgarlo todo" el señor de las tierras de las tormentas estaba bastante feliz y emocionado.

"P-pero si ya gano un barril de lleno de oro... ¿Necesitará más oro? La avaricia te puede llevar a la muerte" Rickard Stark negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

"Vi el emblema de su casa y debo decir que nunca lo había visto" comento Leyton Hightower el señor de Oldtown. "Tal vez necesita oro para reconstruir el nombre de su casa"

Al escuchar a su padre y a Varys Lynesse no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por el caballero al que estuvo apoyando en la competencia de arquería, realmente ella no quería que lo lastimaran.

"Además Ser Barristan participará en el torneo de cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo Varys sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Tywin. "Parece que nuestro misterioso caballero tendrá su prueba de fuego"

Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Ahora la preocupación de Lynesse se convirtió en miedo, todos conocían el nombre de Ser Barristan Selmy también conocido como "el bravo" una leyenda viviente todos lo jóvenes aspiraban a ser como el, Ser Barristan se había batido en duelos contra leyendas como Duncan el alto además de derrotar a el príncipe a La Corona Duncan el pequeńo a la edad de dieciséis y durante la última guerra Ser Barristan había matado a Maelys el monstruoso el último de los BlackFyre.

La arena que se había estado ocupando para la competencia de arquería ya se había levanto y en su lugar solo quedaban el lodo que se había formado por que el día de ayer había llovido. Los participantes esperaban ansiosos para salir y combatir, dos barriles de oro tendrían tu problemas resueltos para toda tu vida, aunque mucha gente se abstenía a participar en el cuerpo a cuerpo por que aquí aunque estaba mal visto podías matar a alguien o podrían suceder cualquier tipo de accidente y hacerte graves dańos, perder una extremidad o romper algo importante

La muchedumbre y los Lords y Ladys esperaban ansioso para ver la carnicería, muchos de ellos estaban viendo a sus hijos allí y muchos estaban nervioso por que no sabían si saldrían vivos de ésta batalla de todos contra todos.

Las puertas alrededor de la arena se abrieron y los hombres empezaron a entrar en la lodosa arena. Había desde caballeros cubiertos completamente en armadura con espadas y escudos o pesados martillos de guerra, había mercenarios en armaduras más ligeras que preferían usar la armadura de la velocidad para cubrirse con lanzas y dagas en sus manos o los había los que estaban en medio armaduras de peso medio con cualquier tipo de arma que pudieran conseguir.

Y luego estaba Naruto que destacaba de entre toda la masa de hombres que parecían puercos listos para el matadero, le sacaba una cabeza a el hombre más alto de la arena, con su mazo reposando en su hombro y parecía que no tenía preocupación por el mundo alrededor de el, incluso estaba tarareando levemente una canción.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos mantenían una distancia lejos de el y de el famoso Barristan el bravo. 'Vamos Barristan... no me decepciones, eres importante en este circo que estamos haciendo' pensó Naruto, su personaje como Escandor tenía que llamar la atención y Barristan era bastante importante.

Naruto también noto por el rabillo de su ojo como la pequeńa ojou-chan que lo había apoyado en la competencia de arquería lo miraba atentamente, sonriendo bajo su yelmo Naruto giró en su dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, disfrutando sus mejillas que poco a poco se transformaban color rojo. Justo cuando Naruto estaba parado frente a ella, claro ella estaba sentada en el palco.

"Mi Lady" habló Naruto luego para quedarse callado unos segundos jugando con la tensión del ambiente, los grandes seńores lo veían intensamente, Naruto puso su Maza en el suelo y se recargó con el mango de esta, dandole la postura de las estatuas de los héroes de antańo. "Me haría un gran favor si usted me diera su bendición en este combate, prometo traer honor a su casa y sobre todo a usted" Naruto inclinó ligeramente su cabeza al final.

Lynesse tenía la cara completamente roja de vergüenza abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, como muchas jóvenes de su edad ella sońaba con caballeros galantes y princesas en apuros, peleas épicas de dragones y romances con el héroe y fueron felices para siempre al final, pero esto le estaba sucediendo realmente, Lynesse pudo notar la cara de envidia de Cersei Lannister, Lysa y Catelyn Tully, Ashara Dayne y incluso algunas de las damas más grandes y bellas estaban celosa de ella, Lynesse puso acero en su corazón y le lanzó una mirada a su padre, este solo le dio un rápido si con su cabeza. Fue entonces que Lynesse se levanto de su asiento con toda la gracia que podía juntar en ese momento, se quitó la capa hecha de algodón y pelaje con el símbolo de su casa que mostraba orgullosamente.

Naruto ya estaba de espaldas esperando a que Lynesse amarrara la capa en el, ella lo hizo poniendo la capa para que se mostrará el símbolo de la casa Hightower en el pecho amarrando la capa por su nuca.

"Muchas gracias mi lady ganare esta competencia en su honor" Naruto comenzó a caminar de vuelta a en medio de la arena el viento pareció levantar su capa negra pareciendo darle una apariencia de un héroe.

La temblorosas piernas de Lynesse finalmente se rindieron y se volvió a aferrar a el brazo de su amiga.

Luego de unos minutos mientras que los demás participantes llenaban la arena para comenzar el todos contra todos finalmente un cuerno sonó anunciando el inicio de la batalla.

Inmediatamente después de que el cuerno sonara la arena se lleno de gritos de dolor o de hombres tratando de llenarse de valor.

Jon Fossway al perder la competencia de arquería se había inscrito en la competencia de cuerpo a cuerpo, desde que el había entrado en la arena el había estado cazando cuidadosamente a el misterioso caballero que lo había derrotado en arquería, se había posicionado detrás de el todo tiempo, así que cuando el cuerno sonó Jon Fossway con una hacha en una mano y un escudo en la otra, cubierto de cota de malla de pies a cabeza con el símbolo de su casa inmediatamente se lanzó contra el soltando un grito.

Claro casi nada sale como uno lo planea.

Justo cuando Jon estaba bajando su hacha contra el y causarle grandes dańos, Naruto se dio la vuelta ni siquiera trato de esquivar o levantar su mano en un intento por cubrirse, Naruto levanto su pie y luego estampó su planta del pie contra la cara de Jon efectivamente uniéndolo en el lodoso campo con el, cuando Naruto levanto su pie, Jon estaba inconsciente y sin algunos dientes menos enterrado en el lodo.

Naruto escucho que otra persona detrás de el gritaba y se dirigía hacia el. '¿Por que gritan si intentan tomarme por sorpresa?' A el también le gustaba gritar en un combate pero si intentabas sorprender a alguien seria tonto gritar. Asi que Naruto se giró rápidamente usando su puńo como un mazo golpeado exactamente a el competidor que intentó sorprenderlo, Naruto estaba seguro que no solo lo había dejado fuera del combate si no que también le tiro varios dientes el pobre tipo solo llevaba una capucha de cota de malla como protección al igual que el tipo que undio en el lodo con su pie al más puro estilo del luchador Undertaker.

Decidió a tomar la ofensiva Naruto se lanzó contra un par de competidores en armadura completa que luchaban entre sí, ellos notaron a Naruto acercarse y se prepararon en posiciones defensivas para recibirlo. Naruto usó su mazo para golpear a uno de los luchadores, este por instinto uso su escudo para defenderse, pero el escudo era de madera así que se rompió junto con el brazo del luchador que callo a el lodo. Sin perder tiempo uso ambas manos para mover su mazo en media luna y luego golpeó a el otro competidor en el pecho, no muy fuerte no quería matarlo pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate y su armadura tendría que ser reparada ya que el golpe dejo una enorme abolladura.

"Por los siete... rompió el escudo de ese hombre y su brazo también de un golpe" Hoster Tully miraba asombrado como el caballero misterioso había roto el escudo de uno de sus hombres de armas, aunque las mazas de guerra eran para pasar cualquier tipo de defensa aún así se necesitaban varios golpes para hacer eso.

"¡Bahahahaha espero que Penrose no esté muerto! No me gustaría cambiar mi maestro de armas por el momento" río Steffon Baratheon cuando vio que el misterioso caballero undia su Maza en el acero de su maestro de armas. "¡Robert podría aprender una o dos cosas de el, no suelta ese martillo en ningún momento!"

Lynesse se aferraba a el brazo de su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello al ver a el caballero que había pedido su bendición al luchar.

Los jóvenes hijos de los Lords estaban aferrados en las orillas del palco, si no fuera por los guardias de su casa tal vez ya se habrían caído a el campo lodoso de la emoción que estaban sintiendo.

En toda la batalla de todos contra todos dos personas destacaban más, estaba Barristan Selmy que cortaba oponente tras oponente como mantequilla. Pero quien realmente tenía toda la atención de la mayoría era el misterioso caballero.

Cuando un oponente que blandía una lanza comenzó a atacarlo con rápidas estocadas, el misterioso caballero comenzó a esquivar las rápidas estocadas del mercenario como si no estuviera cargando ni la pesada armadura o la Maza de guerra en su mano, solo para después tomar la lanza arrebatársela romperla con la rodilla y usar un pedazo para golpear a el mercenario en la barbilla.

La muchedumbre y los jóvenes gritaron al ver la escena.

Varios de los participantes se dieron cuanta de que tal vez era mejor trabajar en equipo para derrotar a el misterioso caballero, así que un grupo del ya reducido número d participantes comenzaron a caminar hacia el, pactando una tregua silenciosa.

El grupo comenzó a rodear a Naruto y este solo sonrió, para luego arrojar su mazo a el oponente que tenía justo delante de el, el mazo se llevó a el joven caballero algunos metros arrastrándolo por el lodo, el grupo miro atónito a su compañero caído, cuando dos del grupo volvieron a ver a su enemigo el ya estaba sobre ellos, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de levantar sus cimitarras cuando el caballero los tomo por sus cabezas y luego las estrelló la una a la otra.

Naruto tomó las dos cimitarras con sus manos y luego las comenzó a mover con sus manos en una escena de pura habilidad con ellas y dejando a entender que sabia como usarlas mientras que el público solo miraba atónito.

A decir verdad nunca había tocado cimitarras, simplemente estaba usando los movimientos que se hacían con kunais en ellas.

El público miro atónito como el misterioso caballero derrotaba a el grupo de oponentes. Era increíble ninguno de ellos quería quitar sus ojos de encima, ni siquiera por un solo segundo, todos estaban al borde de sus asientos, incluso el León de Casterly rock miraba sin perderse nada, era como si estuvieran bailando una dance mortal o más bien como si el misterioso caballero estuviera bailando usándolo a ellos.

En menos de unos cuantos minutos el misterioso caballero ya había derrotado a el grupo y se dirigía a recoger su Maza de guerra.

Ya solo quedaban dos participantes en toda la arena lodosa.

El misterioso caballero y Ser Barristan Selmy el bravo.

El público solo podía contener el aliento de quién de los dos saldría victorioso.

Naruto tomó su Maza de guerra y comenzó a caminar hacia Barristan que lo veía acercarse.

"¿Eres tú Ser Barristan Selmy el bravo? ¿El caballero que a derrotado a leyendas como Duncan el alto, Duncan el bajo y Maelys el monstruoso? ¿El mejor caballero de todo Westeros? ¿El héroe del que se habla incluso en Essos y miembro de la guardia real?"

Toda la arena escuchaba la voz de Naruto y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, incluso Barristan no hablaba solo asentía a la preguntas de Naruto.

"Muy bien entonces..." Naruto alzó su Maza de guerra apuntando a Barristan, el viento movía las capas oscura y blanca de Naruto y Barristan. "Voy a matarte entonces y todo mundo conocerá mi nombre"

La arena suspiro en shock al escuchar a Naruto, lo dijo con absoluta seriedad.

Muchos de los grandes seńores entrecerraron sus ojos al escuchar a el misterioso caballero.

"Aquí voy Ser Barristan y esta vez no me contendré"

Barristan no dijo nada, tomó una postura defensiva, se veía completamente calmado pero en realidad su corazón estaba latiendo como nunca había latido en su vida, sentía ganas de vomitar y tragaba pedazos enormes de saliva. 'Estoy asustado...' así es Barristan Selmy estaba asustado, por que ahora mismo el caballero frente a el parecía ser enorme y brillar con flamas Rojas y oscuras alrededor de el.

En realidad Naruto estaba usando [inducir miedo nivel dos] en Barristan y estaba un poco sorprendido de que Barristan no haya salido corriendo y llorando como los bandidos en los cuales probó la habilidad cuando viajaba a Lannisport.

"Diez segundos Ser Barristan solo eso..." y Naruto se arrojó a Barristan a gran velocidad.

Barristan apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar el ataque de Naruto, pero un grueso pedazo de madera que estaba detrás de Barristan no tuvo tanta suerte por que fue completamente destruido por el ataque.

Los ojos en la arena se abrieron en shock al ver no sólo la velocidad de el misterioso caballero si no también su abrumadora fuerza.

'Si Barristan no esquivaba ese ataque una.. una.. Maza lo lo hubiera partido a hasta seguramente su estómago' pensó Doran en shock. 'Oh hermano te hubiera encantado ver esto, estoy seguro que estarías tan excitado que bajarías a tratar de seducir a este caballero...' pensó Doran pensando en su hermano menor.

'Un segundo mas y esto-' "¡hmmmmmhmmm!" Barristan sintió como la mano del caballero lo tomaba por su rostro y luego lo presionaba contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar por la presión en cualquier momento. "¡Hmmmmnnnm!" Intentaba gritar y soltarse del agarre pero era en vano. Entonces recordó la daga de Valyria que le quitó a Maelys cuando lo asesinó, la saco de su funda y se la enterró en la mano, pareció funcionar por que la mano se movió. Barristan comenzó a toser y escupir sangre y saliva mientras estaba en cuatro en el lodo.

Naruto sacó la daga hecha en "Valyria" de su mano, como vio a Barristan en cuatro escupiendo procedió a darle una patada en la cara.

La nariz de Barristan comenzó a soltar montones de sangre y parecía que no pararía, ya no podía respirar, uso sus manos para tratar de encontrar su espada que había soltado en algún punto, pero a lo único a lo que sus manos de aferraron fueron a la daga de Valyria. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, su corazón se fue a su garganta... detrás de su oponente había un enorme dragón de escalas doradas y naranjas con fuego en la boca y listo para quemar a Barristan dentro de su armadura, además de que detrás del dragón el sol parecía brillar y quemar tanto que sintió como su armadura se derretía en su piel. El caballero alzó su Maza, el dragón estaba listo para bañarlo en fuego y el sol parecía acercarse más a el listo para desintegrarlo a nada...

'Vamos Barristan si pasas esto recibirás algo increíble sabes' Naruto había ido más haya y había activado [inducir miedo nivel tres] Naruto bajo su Maza listo para destruir la cabeza de Barristan.

Y a pesar de todo Barristan el bravo grito como nunca antes, un grito de valor, alzó su daga listo para encontrar a un caballero, a un dragón, a el sol o a los tres. 'Heh... voy a morir aquí eh. Al menos contra un enemigo digno de morir' el nunca quería llegar a viejo de todos modos.

Pero el extrańo nunca llegó por el e incluso todo desapareció, el dragón y el enorme sol.

"¡Valla Ser Barristan usted es increíble!"

Barristan escucho una voz jovial y juguetona. Barristan solo podía estar en shock que esa voz venia de el misterioso caballero que hasta hace unos momentos estaba apunto de matarlo. El caballero le ofreció su mano para levantarse y Barristan la tomó.

Cuando Barristan estaba a duras penas de pie, el caballero sostenía su mano como si fuera su hermano.

"No hay duda de que te mereces el título"

La arena solo se podía preguntar silenciosamente que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Artoria! Por favor trae la espada" grito comando Naruto.

Segundos después una hermosa mujer vestida en armadura y que al parecer ni siquiera el lodo se sentía digno de cubrirla salto a la arena lodosa, cargando consigo un algo que estaba cubierto con una manta color roja.

Artoria le entregó el la manta que contenía algo con una reverencia y luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás había una orden de hombres y mujeres que juraron dar sus vidas por una causa" dijo Naruto soltando la manta color rojo, solo para revelar una preciosa funda color rojo de una espada con una espada de dentro. "Estoy tratando de revivir esa orden nuevamente Ser Barristan y usted es digno de formar parte de ella" Naruto sacó la espada para mostrársela al público.

Era una espada de dos manos con la empuñadura de un jabalí, la hoja brillaba un amanecer como un amanecer carmesí.

Lo más increíble para los que conocían esa metal era que era acero de Valyria pero nunca habían visto una que brillara de esa manera.

Tywin Lannister solo podía ver la hoja y preguntarse si así se vería rugido brillante la antigua espada de los Lannister. 'Tengo que tener esa espada' solo algo así podía ser digna de estar en su familia.

Incluso Lord Stark que normalmente era un hombre desinteresado quería esa espada.

"¡Esta es la espada que una vez se usó para defender a la humanidad ser Barristan! ¡Esta es Amanecer Carmesí!"

Barristan solo podía ver la hoja tragar saliva y asentir como tonto igual que todo el público.

"¡De rodillas ser Barristan!" Grito comando Naruto y Barristan hizo eso con la cabeza bien abajo en el suelo y su rodilla tocando el suelo.

Cuando la espada comenzó a tocar los hombros y la cabeza de Barristan el sintió como si sus ojos se salieran de su cabeza y su corazón latía con fuerza. '¡¿Me dará esa espada!?' pensaba frenéticamente Barristan.

"¿¡Ser Barristan jura defender a los inocentes, los débiles, y a toda persona que necesite de su ayuda!?"

Barristan trago pesadamente. "¡Lo juro!" Grito con toda la devoción del mundo.

"¡¿Juras defender los reinos de los hombres luchar contra cualquier amenaza a la humanidad y juras luchar contra "el demonio que no debe ser nombrado" cuando la humanidad este en su hora más crítica?!"

Barristan se congeló por un segundo, pensando en la palabra demonio, así como todos los que escuchaban a Naruto y sobre todo los más religiosos.

Sin embargo Barristan se armo de valor. "¡Lo juro!"

"Entonces levántate Ser Barristan desde ahora eres miembro de la antigua hermandad conocida como los siete pecados capitales. ¡Ahora yo te nombro Ser Barristan Selmy el jabali carmesí de la glotonería!" 'Espero que esto haya funcionado y haya llamado la atención de los esos viejos...' Naruto veía por la coronilla de sus ojos a el público que tenía la boca abierta, todos desde los nińos más impresionables hasta los Lords más serios y amargados.

"Levántate jabalí carmesí y recibe tu espada, hasta que tú decidas pasar esta espada y título a alguien que consideres digno o mueras y la regreses para que alguien más reciba este título y esta espada"

Barristan se levanto y con manos temblorosas tomó la espada, inmediatamente sintió como algun extraño poder lo invadía, se sentía más rápido, más fuerte, más resistente.

El público se volvió completamente loco gritaba y pataleaba incluso algunos de los Lords y Ladys.

'Heh... sinceramente no creo que sepas usar esa espada a su máxima capacidad, pero estoy seguro que sus habilidades pasivas te ayudarán mucho Barristan' pensó Naruto mientras aplaudía con los demás.

Naruto no lo sabía pero había encendido el corazón de muchos jóvenes que lo veían.

XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Xxxx

Leonel Hills era el hijo bastardo de uno de los tantos miembros secundarios de la casa Lannister y de una prostituta en Lannisport. A diferencia de tantos bastardos en el reino Leónel tuvo un poco de suerte y su padre se apiadó de el, pagándole un caballero errante para que lo tomará como su escudero.

Su vida en un tiempo se trató solo de viajar de lugar a lugar en los siete reinos en busca de torneos, la vida de un caballero errante era de esa manera, viajar de lugar a lugar en busca de torneos, con suerte un seńor de alguna casa reconocería sus habilidades y lo contrataría.

Leónel no era muy bueno con la espada, pero era bueno con una lanza, además de que no tuvieron que pasar más de dos años antes de que el caballero al que servía muriera de un pedazo de lanza enterrado en su ojo aquí mismo donde estaba Leónel en Lannisport.

Leonel estaba en Lannisport sin dinero o a donde ir, así que simplemente aplicó en la guardia de la ciudad, fue recibido inmediatamente por su entrenamiento al ser el es Escudero de un caballero, la mayoría de los guardian no sabían ni siquiera que era un escudo...

Ya habían pasado varios ańos desde que Leonel había estado como guardia en Lannisport, había ascendido entre los rangos de la guardia primero como un simple guardia luego como sargento y finalmente estaba en el pináculo donde un guardia de la ciudad podía aspirar y ese era capitán de la guardia de la ciudad, sirviendo directamente a su pariente lejano Tywin Lannister...

La organización de un torneo como el que se estaba celebrando en Lannisport en nombre del príncipe de La Corona Rhaegar Targaryen no era pequeńa cosa. La cuidad era invadida por legiones y legiones de Lords, caballeros de cualquier tipo, mercenarios y demás. Era obvio que cuando toda esta gente se junta en un lugar algo malo va a pasar, prostitutas muertas, simples peleas que acababan con una daga entre las entrańas, Ladrones y corta cuellos... era un desastre y le correspondía a Leonel tratar de mitigar el mayor dańo posible, si la ciudad no terminaba en llamas para cuando el torneo terminara entonces Leonel y sus hombres sabían que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Leonel había visto el torneo como guardia de Tywin Lannister, claro que había visto a ese caballero misterioso y a su hermosa dama, una mujer de tan divina belleza que Leonel dudaba siquiera si se aparecería en su imaginación para estar con el.

Fue sinceramente increíble que como el misterioso derrotó a los demás competidores con la mayoría de la flechas directamente en el color rojo. Leonel sabia lo difícil que era hacer eso, durante sus dos ańos con el caballero errante el participó en las competiciones de arquería en los torneos a los que iban y jamás gano. Pero lo mas increíble fue cuando partió la mitad la flecha...

Y luego vino la competición cuerpo a cuerpo.

Leonel jamás había visto luchar a alguien como aquel misterioso caballero.

La pelea entre el caballero misterioso y Ser Barristan Selmy aunque duró poco y fue de un claro lado Leonel no pudo evitar sentir como lentamente algo ardía dentro de el.

Leonel durante un tiempo había deseado de verdad ser un caballero que defendiera lo que es justo y al inocente antes de darse cuenta de la realidad de este mundo.

Cuando el misterioso caballero le dio esa hermosa espada a ser Barristan y lo hizo jurar ese juramento Leonel sintió como una pequeńa llama se transformaba en un incontrolable incendió que ardía con las ganas de volverse un caballero y tratar de luchar por lo justo...

Luego de que el torneo terminara los grandes Lords decidieron hacer un banquete en honor a... o más bien para honorarse a ellos mismo, Tywin lo había enviado para invitar a el misterioso caballero a el banquete. No fue muy difícil dar con el ya que la mayoría de los plebeyos iban tras de el para felicitarlo y decirle lo increíble que era, parece que se hospeda en el barco que viajó en el puerto.

Leonel hizo que sus hombres dispersaran a la muchedumbre del lugar luego Leonel puso acero en su corazón y llamó por el,

"¿Ser Escandor esta ustéd allí?"

"¿Hmm?" Se escucho suavemente en el barco, solo para que un segundo después Leonel viera a quien pudiera llamar héroe salir aún vestido en armadura completa.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Leonel quedo monetariamente estupefacto por lo amables de sus palabras, se esperaba muchas cosas como "que quieres aquí sucio campesino" o "bastardo" pero nunca que se ofreciera a ayudarlo. "Ah-no, Lord Tywin Lannister le invita a el banquete que se celebra en El Centro de la cuidad"

"Oh ya veo, podrías decirle que tardaré un poco en llegar, quisiera quitarme esta armadura... además si no les molesta"

Leonel sabia que se estaba refiriendo no solo a el, si no a todos los guardias que venían con el.

"¿Creen que podrían algunos de ustedes quedarse aquí a hacer guardia?" Naruto realmente no necesitaba que nadie hiciera guardia, cualquiera que entrará en este barco por cualquier razón no saldría vivo, aún así el acto era bueno para tacharlo como una persona más. Sin esperar a que los hombres contestaran su pregunta Naruto tomó un puńado de uno de lo barriles de oro y se los arrojó a cada uno de los hombres que obviamente lo atraparon.

Viendo sus caras de shock Naruto sabia que había hecho lo correcto, la mayoría de estos hombres ni siquiera habían tenido tanto dinero en sus manos.

Leonel miraba la moneda de oro en su mano, después de unos segundos volteo a ver a sus hombres asintiendo con su cabeza, inmediatamente los hombres aún en shock con la moneda de oro en sus manos comenzaron a situarse alrededor del barco como podían.

"Ahh se los agradezco mucho"

Leonel escucho las sinceras palabras de Naruto y solo pudo asentir mientras lo veía entrar a su barco seguramente para quitarse su armadura. Leonel tenía una vida cómoda en Lannisport, pero después de este día algo le decía que abandonara todo y siguiera a este hombre... quien sabe tal vez y se pudiera convertir en un caballero.

'Valla eso fue más rápido de lo que creí' pensó Naruto mientras su [fulgor negro] desaparecía mostrando su atuendo normal de Tobi. Naruto no esperaba que lo llamaran tan rápido no al menos este mismo día, el ya había enviado a Artoria a que informara de todo lo que pasó a Albedo, así que tendría que inventar una excusa de su ausencia, el sabía que muchos querrían verla en ese banquete.

"Oh bueno ahora que me pondré, tendrá que ser un tema mediaval con ojos color púrpura..." el color de ojos eran esenciales para continuar con su circo, a Naruto le gustaba el color, su madre había tenido el mismo color de ojos después de todo.

XXXX

La noche había caído sobre Lannisport aliviando a todos sus habitantes de la ciudad del calor.

Las tabernas y posadas de la ciudad estaban llenas de gente ebria hablando del torneo, contando historias a los que no habían podido asistir, cada historia estaba más distorsionada que la anterior, los bardos trataban desesperadamente de componer canciones y poemas sobre el misterioso caballero llamado Escandor.

Mientras tanto en el edificio principal de Lannisport donde la familia Lannister residía cuando no estaban en Casterly rock se festejaba un lujoso festín con comida y vino a montones, los grandes seńores y seńoras de Westeros comían y festejaban, hablando del tema que suscedio hoy durante el torneo, muchos nińos y otros Lords rodeaban a Barristan preguntando por la hermosa espada que se había ganado al pasar el test de aquel misterioso caballero llamado Escandor que todos estaban tan ansiosos de conocer.

Repentinamente una trompeta sonó anunciando que alguien importante entraría a el festín, muchos pensaban que tal vez era el rey, pero los que ya habían estado en Lannisport sabían que era imposible ya que para llegar a Casterly rock donde ahora mismo estaba el rey tardarías en llegar al menos dos horas y luego subir la roca serían al menos otras seis horas incluso a caballo.

"Presentando a Lord Escandor ganador de la competencia de arquería y cuerpo a cuerpo" anunció un hombre con la trompeta en mano y en firmes.

"Que no soy Lord..." algunos creyeron escuchar pero no le dieron importancia.

De el pasillo que estaba oscuro una alta figura salió caminando hasta que las luces de la incontables velas lo hicieron visibles para todos dentro del gran y lujoso salón. Claro que todos tenían la mirada puesta en Naruto queriendo saber cómo lucía detrás debajo de su armadura.

Y muchas mujeres y también hombres no quedaron decepcionados a ver a tan exótica persona. Lo primero que notaron fue su color de cabello o más bien colores por que se dividía perfectamente a la mitad, de un lado tenía un color de cabello color oro como el de la preciosa dama que lo acompaña y del otro era un color rojo oscuro como el de la sangre cuando está expuesta por mucho tiempo al aire libre, ya no llevaba su intimidate armadura, ahora llevaba unos pantalones color blanco con largas botas color café una playera comúnmente usada color blanco con un abrigo color negro decorados color dorado y morado (el atuendo de robin de Fire emblem) lo más llamativo, curioso y extrańo es que tenía ojos color violenta intenso que parecía brillarían en cualquier oscuridad, además de que llevaba un barril cargando en su mano.

Todos miraban como Naruto miraba hacia todos lados con una ligera sonrisa que te invitaba a acercarte a el. Naruto caminó hasta donde estaba la mesa con toda la comida que había, no podía esperar para probar alguna de todo ese banquete, puso el barril en el suelo.

Claro que no faltó mucho para que la primera persona se acercara para iniciar una conversación con el. No era sorprenderte que era Tywin Lannister el lo había invitado después de todo.

"Me alegro que haya aceptado mi invitación para unirse en este banquete Lord Escandor" dijo Tywin con una copa de vino en la mano y mirándolo directamente a esos ojos que brillaban como los de la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba.

Naruto negó con su cabeza. "Por favor Lord Lannister no soy el seńor de nada, además es para mí un honor que usted me haya invitado a su banquete"

Tywin asintió, sus modales probaban que tenía educación de un Lord, era obvio que si fuera solo un plebeyo el hubiera contestado de otra manera muy diferente.

Naruto también noto como una abuela se acercaba a ellos.

"Un placer conocerlo finalmente Lord Pendragon, tenía bastante ganas de hablar con usted desde que lo vi" y no era mentira Olenna quería hablar con la pareja que llamaba la atención desde que llegaron a Lannisport, además después de la escena que puso Naruto, Olenna quería saber más de que se trataba esa extrańa orden llamada pecados capitales a la cual Naruto había reclutado a Ser Barristan Selmy, la gente incluso estaba dejando de llamarlo el bravo y ahora lo llamaba por su nuevo título el jabalí carmesí o el pecado de la glonoteria.

"Para nada mi Lady en mi placer conocerla a usted" Naruto tomó la mano de Olenna y le dio un ligero beso en sus manos sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos café.

Olenna no pudo evitar que sus labios se levantaran ligeramente hacia arriba.

"¡Ha-ha! Pero si es el ganador de las dos competencias" la estruendosa voz de Steffon sonó. "Dime una cosa Escandor participarás en la justa de mańana por que si lo es así entonces no tendré más opción más que participar yo también, jamás perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti"

Naruto sonrió este hombre ya le agradaba. "Lo lamentó mi Lord-"

"No me llames así solo dime Steffon"

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más grande. "Lo lamentó Steffon pero no puedo participar por que no soy un caballero"

"¡Bah! Pequeñeces mańana en la mańana yo mismo té nombraré caballero si participas en la justa de mańana"

Tywin y Hoster a si como muchos otros Lords resistieron las ganas de suspirar exasperados, Steffon lo iba a nombrar caballero, ni siquiera un caballero jurado a la casa Baratheon, seria otro caballero errante más, muchos de ellos le iban a proponer que jurará lealtad a su casa ofreciéndole el título de caballero. Pero ahora Steffon lo había echado a la basura, no importaba aún podían atraerlo a sus casas con dinero o otras cosas.

"¿Donde esta esa doncella tan hermosa que lo acompaña Lord Escandor?" Pregunto la arańa también conocido como Varys, el ya sabia que se había quedado en el barco donde seguramente venían pero aún así pregunto.

"¿Hmm?" Naruto dijo confundido. "Perdón Lord-"

"Varys solamente no soy ningún Lord"

"Oh ya veo entonces perdón Varys pero mi hija no está acostumbrada a las grandes masas de gente en la cuidad, no se encontraba bien, me disculpo por no traerla conmigo" Naruto volteo a haber a Tywin. "Aunque ella es perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, aún así le page a algunos de los guardias de la cuidad para que cuidarán la tienda donde me quedo en este momento, Lord Tywin espero que no sea ninguna inconveniencia para usted"

De verdad muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar que la divina doncella era la hija de este hombre que no parecía tener más de dieciocho o veinte ańos.

"Para nada" Tywin entendía, que una mujer como esa atraería atención equivocada, Tywin decido ignorar la parte que dijo Naruto sobre que se podía cuidar sola.

Pero otros no lo hicieron.

"Hohohoho Lord Escandor un placer conocerlo soy Mace Tyrell seńor de la casa Tyrell guar-

"Cállate Mace a nadie le interesa escuchar tus títulos" dijo Olenna Rolando sus ojos.

Naruto decidió ignorar a Olenna. "Un gusto Lord Mace" saludo sencillamente.

Mace sonrió como un tonto. "¿Te puedo preguntar que llevas en ese barril?"

"¡Oh! Lo había olvidado" Naruto tomó el barril. "No podía venir a este banquete con las manos vacías. Así que traje una bebida típica de donde yo vengo..." Naruto volteo a una de la tantas sirvientas que había alrededor de el banquete atendiendo a todo el mundo, inmediatamente la sirvienta bajo la mirada con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro. "Serias tan amable de traer tarros para que todos puedan probar por favor"

"Ah-ah c-claro MiLord" jamás un señor le había pedido algo por favor además esos ojos eran tan bellos que hacían su corazón ir muy rápido.

"Ahh que amable eres" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Mientras que los demás Lords y Ladys lo veían un tanto extrańo que fuera tan amable con una baja plebeya.

"¿Entonces es una bebida de donde vienes?" Pregunto Rickard Stark.

"Así es mi Lord estoy seguro que les va a gustar mucho después de este calor" dijo Naruto sencillamente.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la misma sirvienta apareciera con una pequeńa legión de otras sirvientas entrara al salón con varios tarros y otros vasos, después de servir para todos el barril había quedado vacío, todos en el salón excepto sirvientas y guardias bebeian la extrańa y refrescante bebida color blanco.

"¡Es exquisita!" Grito la pequeña Cersei Lannister, solo para volver a probarla de nuevo.

"Hmm, sabe cómo a leche y es muy dulce" dijo Willas Tyrell.

Desde a el más chico a el más grande a todos le había gustado la extraña bebida.

"Tengo que reconocer que esto es simplemente delicioso mi Lord" dijo Paxter Redwyne encantado con probar algo tan delicioso así como todos lo demás. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama esto?" Paxtor al ser miembro de la familia que produce los mejores vinos del mundo era alguien quien disfrutaba mucho las bebeidas incluso si este delicioso líquido blanco y cremoso no era vino.

"Se llama orchata de coco mi Lord"

Doran se sorprendió. "¿Quieres decir que esto está hecho con cocos? Las palmeras son abundantes en Dorne" Doran solo podía ya ver las ganancias que tendría su casa, las palmeras solo crecen en Dorne, los cocos solo se dan en Dorne y algunas partes de Essos.

Muchos ya se podían imaginar lo que pensaba Doran.

"Es uno de los ingredientes principales, pero también lleva otras especias que lamentablemente no existen en Westeros, como arroz, canela entre otras"

Doran frunció el ceńo decepcionado, el nunca había escuchado que era la canela o donde se daba. "¿Debo preguntar Lord Escandor pero de que parte es su casa, debo decir que nunca e visto el símbolo de su casa" Doran esperaba que el sol color rojo de su casa quisiera decir que era alguna rama secundaria de los Martell de esa manera el podría ofrecerle tierras en Dorne si resultaba que de verdad los Martell y los Pendragon eran parientes lejanos. Aunque Doran no contaba con eso, su apariencia exótica y esos brillantes ojos púrpura gritaban Valyria por todos lados.

"No me sorprenderé mi príncipe, es que nosotros no pertenecemos en Westeros, mi hija y yo somos los dos últimos Pendragon vivos"

'Ya veo" dijo Olenna Tyrell. "Entonces de donde vienen"

"Valyria" dijo Naruto. "Había una vez una doncella tan hermosa, tan increíblemente hermosa con un hermoso pelo rojo oscuro que se dice incluso el sol se enamoro de ella, un día el sol no pudo resistir solo verla y decidió bajar tomando forma humana con un cabello color oro, el sol le hizo el amor a la bella doncella y los dos tuvieron un hijo con el color de cabello de ambos, además los ojos púrpura de la doncella fueron pasados a su hijo y del sol heredó no solo su cabello si no que también el brillo de sus color de ojos que eran de un color verde miel..."

"Fascinante" dijo uno de los Maestres de la ciudadela que había atendido a el banquete.

"Claro ese es el mito, pero mi familia los Pendragon solo nacemos con uno de esos colores de pelo y color de ojos púrpura o como los de mi hija color miel, en raras ocasiones un ojo de cada color, además de que todos los miembros de mi familia tienen ojos que brillaban"

"Esa es una hermosa historia de amor mi Lord" dijo Aliere Tyrell. "¿Y el emblema de su casa cual es la historia detrás de el?

"Hmm mi casa fue una de la familias más poderosas en Valyria, el símbolo del sol fue por la leyenda de como se fundó nuestra casa y las Díez colas que salen de el era por que el primer dragón que tuvo nuestra familia tenía una deformidad... era llamado Kurama y su deformidad era que tenía diez colas en lugar de una sola"

Se escucharon más de un "wow" en la sala y un maestre escribía furiosamente lo que Naruto acababa de decir, era bueno saber el nombre de otro dragón además de que este parecía tener una deformidad eso quería decir que los dragones podían nacer enfermos y deformes.

"Ya veo mi Lord, ¿entonces usted nació en Essos?" Pregunto Rickard Stark.

"¿Essos? Oh bueno supongo que si nací en ese continente, pero yo nací en Valyria" dijo Naruto sin ninguna preocupación.

Le tomó a la gente unos segundos para figurar lo que Naruto acaba de decir.

Fue primero Pycelle el gran maestro del consejo que primero reaccionó. "Seguramente usted mi Lord no querrá decir que nació en Valyria, quiero decir en el feudo franco de Valyria"

"Créame maestre eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir"

Los suspiros de shock no tardaron en llegar. Naruto sabia que este Valyria había sido destruido en un cataclismo que terminó hundiendo casi toda la península y ahora era un lugar maldito por que nadie nunca había viajado allí y había regresado para contar lo que encontró, servía de cuarteada perfecta para Naruto.

"¡P-pero las leyendas dicen que está lleno de demonios y otras aberraciones!" Grito Gerion Lannister desde hace unos ańos el tenía planteado ir a Valyria para recuperar la ancestral espada de la familia Lannister rugido brillante.

"¡Valyria fue destruida en un cataclismo volcánico sin precedentes! Y fue por causas naturales" grito Pycelle.

Naruto se quedo callado unos momentos jugando con la tensión que la sala tendía. "Aye, está llena de demonios, muchos demonios infestan mi hogar terribles cosas habitan allí que harían incluso a un dragón correr en terror..."

La sala se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

"¡Mentiras! Valyria no fue más que un accidente natural, cualquiera que se acerque es quemado por lo volcanes que aún siguen activos..." Pycelle se tranquilizó un poco. "Mis Lords por favor no loe crean a este mentiroso, no es mas que un charlatán-"

"Dame una hora para ir a mi barco y te traeré a un demonio que yo mismo capture" dijo Naruto sus ojos oscurecidos.

La sala volvió a suspirar en shock.

"Créanme que es cierto que Valyria fue destruida por volcanes, pero no fue de ninguna manera una maldicion o un accidente..." Naruto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. "Regresare en una hora con un demonio en mis manos mis Lords, les recomiendo que saquen a los nińos de este lugar"

Naruto dejó la sala dejando a todos en sus pensamientos.


	9. Chapter 9

Una hora más tarde y Naruto había regresado.

Las personas en la sala inmediatamente dirigieron sus ojos a la manta que Naruto traía en la mano, muchos de ellos se pusieron nerviosos cuando veían que se movía como si algo intentará liberarse desesperadamente.

Rickard Stark tuvo un mal presentimiento. "Saquen a los nińos de aquí, ¡ahora!"

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a obedecer a el iracundo Lord y rápidamente giraron a los nińos fuera de la sala, incluso si protestaban y pataleaban queriendo ver a el demonio.

Naruto se paró frente a todos, incluso los guardias se estaban poniendo más nerviosos.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Naruto quito la manta blanca que llevaba en la mano solo para dejar ver alguna clase de caja hecha de cristal, la caja no era lo importante, lo importante era lo que había dentro.

Todos los presentes dieron un paso hacia atrás, algunos gritaron y señalaron la cosa que estaba dentro. Una cosa del tamańo de un pájaro pequeńo con horribles alas de murciélago, terribles ojos color rojo completamente, estaba desnudo, pequeńos dientes dentados y una lengua de víbora.

"¡Un monstruo!"

"¡Que es eso!"

"¡Es un demonio de antańo!"

Varios gritos se escucharon.

"Esto mi Lords es un pixie" Naruto levanto la caja con el pequeńo demonios que se movía dentro desesperadamente por salir de su prision. "Es uno de los tantos demonios que habitan mi hogar" Naruto volteo a ver a Pycelle que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir. "Les aseguro que la maldicion de Valyria no fue ningún accidente. Un día "el demonio que no debe ser nombrado" atacó por el sur la península de Valyria"

Nuevamente todos suspiraron en shock.

"Una por una las grandes ciudades de Valyria callaron ante el y sus ejércitos demoniacos... no fue si no que hasta las grandes y más poderosas casas de Valyria decidieron por a lado sus diferencias para enfrentar unidas a la amenaza demoníaca... pero aún así, aún después del todo el poderío que podían juntar no fue suficiente para detener a el demonio y sus ejércitos... fue entonces cuando siete héroes se levantaron para derrotar a el demonio cargando siete armas especiales, finalmente después de un combate que duró todo un día los siete héroes derrotaron a el demonio. Pero el dominio hizo que los volcanes explotaran antes de ser derrotado... fue el innombrable quien causó la maldiciendo de Valyria"

Todos en la sala estaban callados escuchado la historia, solo un maestre anotaba furiosamente lo que estaba escuchado.

"Esta criatura es una de las tantas que invadieron Valyria y que aún la plagan. Este pixie es la creación de uno de los generales demonios del innombrable. El general demonio tomaba a los nińos pequeńos y los convertía en esto" Naruto miro con saco a la criatura.

"¡Que los siete nos protejan!" Grito uno de los sacerdotes que habían venido al banquete.

La mayoría empezó a rezarle a los dioses en los que creían, desde los viejos dioses hasta el dios ahogado.

"Una de la razones por las que vine a Westeros es para encontrar hombres y mujeres que sean dignos de blandir las siete armas especiales que llevo conmigo y se dicen pueden derrotar a este demonio si alguna vez regresa" Naruto miro a Barristan. "Lo entiendes ser Barristan, los juramentos que hiciste fueron para detener a el demonio que no debe ser nombrado"

Todos los ojos se pusieron en Barristan, algunos tenían miedo, otros lastima hacia el. Barristan trago saliva no podía mentir, tenía miedo, jamás se imaginó que debiera enfrentarse a un demonio, a uno de los de verdad, solo con ver la monstruosidad en las manos de Naruto el sentía un miedo como ninguno. Su mano se movió instintivamente hacia el pomo de su nueva espada y cuando la toco sintió como sus nervios y miedos desaparecían, en un movimiento saco su la espada que comenzó a brillar rojo dentro de la sala, trayéndoles esperanza a todos aquellos que la miraran. "¡Que venga entonces Mi Lord Escandor. Lo enfrentaré con valor justo como lo hizo mi predecesor!"

Todos en la sala aplaudieron y gritaron al escuchar a Barristan.

"Así es Barristan, si regresa" 'oh va a regresar créeme jajaja' pensó Naruto. "¡Lo enviaremos de regreso de donde sea el abismo del que salió!"

Barristan grito alzando la espada, toda la sala rugió con el.

"Maester" Naruto llamó al el maestre que había estado escribiendo toda.

"¿Uh?"

"Llévese a este pixie a la ciudadela y déjelo allí para que todos puedan estudiarlo tal vez usted o alguien más averigüe algo importante. Solo recuerde de nunca dejarlo libre"

Marwyn tomó a el pequeńo horror con mucho cuidado.

Ahora todos en la sala intentaban acercarse a Naruto para hablar con el.

XXXX

tuve que dividir esto en varias partes lo siento

eso fue toda por el capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

Que lo disfruten.

OMAKE… NO HAY LUGAR, COMO EL LUGAR DE ESTE LUGAR EN TU CORAZÓN. PARTE 1

Robert Baratheon, Rey de Westeros, Rey de los Ándalos, Los primeros hombres y los Royhnar, Señor de los siete reinos, protector del reino, un montón de títulos más y sobre todo su gorda majestad cabalgaba por el apestoso pantano también conocido como el cuello.

El cuello era la parte de Westeros donde el norte y el sur se separaban, la frontera entre el reino del norte y la tierras de los ríos, mientras que el norte le pertenecía a los Stark esta parte era custodiada por la familia Reed jurada a los lobos, el sur en cambio estaba custodiado por la casa Frey jurada a los Tully.

'Juro que si vuelvo a escuchar a esa mujer quejarse…' Robert no solamente estaba cansado de su largo viaje a el norte, su trasero dolía, estaba bañado en sudor, el pantano olía horrible y su esposa no estaba ayudando en nada con sus continuas quejas y mal humor.

No solamente era Cersei, Joffrey también era igual que su madre o incluso peor, constantemente quejándose de todo lo que pasaba. Ese niño estaba creciendo muy mimado por su madre, idiotamente pensando que todo lo que un rey decía era ley, bueno tampoco es como si Robert hiciera algo para corregir su actitud.

Habían cruzado desde hace dos días los gemelos, Robert tenía que admitir que el cruzo era una decente fortaleza, no era Bastión de Tormentas, pero los dos torreones conectados con un Puente eran un tanto imponentes, no era para menos, Robert sabía que esos desgraciados Frey habían tardado tres generaciones en construir su hogar.

Desde que habían entrado al pantano el convoy real había tenido problemas, los carros quedaban constantemente atrapados, los caballos aveces se rehusaban a seguir, además de que Robert tenía los pelos de punta sintiendo constantemente que algo los observaba.

Ayer un escudero ebrio se cayó a las aguas del pantano y ya no volvió.. Es por eso mismo que Robert cabalgaba junto a el carruaje donde su familia iba, Tommen y Myrcella eran niños dulces y Robert de verdad se preocupaba por ellos. Incluso si tenía que soportar el horrible rostro fruncido de Cersei.

Además ya comenzaba a hacer frío, un frío que hacía que los huesos de Robert sintieran escalofríos, Robert nunca había estado en el norte, pero a él le hubiera encantado… Sobre todo visitarlo con quien debería de estar a su lado, el todavía seguía soñando con la primera vez que conoció a su loba salvaje, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Robert, Lyanna no solamente era hermosa, era salvaje, con ganas de ver el mundo, aprender a usar la espada y luchar con lo hombres.

Robert se miró a su barriga con asco. 'Ella nunca hubiera dejado que me sucediera esto' Lyanna jamás hubiera dejado que el se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, un hombre siempre necesitaba una mujer que lo mantuviera bajo control y viceversa.

Robert fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un hombre de armas de su casa vino galopando a caballo, los guardias reales que custodiaban el carruaje real se tensaron hiendo por tomando los mangos de sus espadas listos para defundar.

Robert no apreciaba cuando alguien lo distraía mientras pensaba en su amada. "¡¿Qué⁈" Pregunto iracundo.

Robert tenía que darle crédito a su hombre de armas por qué no se acobardó frente a él, derecho este sujeto le recordaba mucho a su hermano Stannis con la mirada de pocos amigos que tenía.

"Su majestad, hombres a pie de la casa Reed" dijo seriamente el hombre de armas.

"Ohh ¡pues qué esperas diles que se acerquen!" a Robert se le formó otra sonrisa, por un momento olvidando el horrible olor de la caravana y la horrible cara que su esposa hizo cuando escucho de los hombres del pantano. ""¿Howland está entre ellos?" Se dijo para sí mismo. Tal cual y cómo su mejor amigo, Robert consideraba a Rowland uno verdadero amigo en quién podía confiar su vida.

El hombre de armas hizo una reverencia y rápidamente regreso galopando por donde vino, teniendo de que su caballo no tropezara con las Enormes raíces que salían de la tierra.

Toda la caravana real se detuvo en ese momento, la sonrisa de Robert se hizo más grande cuando vio la cara llena de ira de Cersei, a él tampoco le gustaba estar aquí pero si a Cersei no le gustaba entonces Robert podía apreciar los olores de este pantano.

Muchos se bajaron de sus caballos para poder estirar las piernas o otras partes del cuerpo y también para poder darle agua a los caballos, no se habían detenido desde la mañana y seguramente estaban sedientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que unos pequeños y mugrosos hombres se acercaran a Robert trayendo consigo una bandera de una enorme bestia que habitaba este pantano y que seguramente fueron las que devoraron a él Escudero que desapareció, seguramente arrastrándolo hacia uno de los lagos.

Cuando los hombres de la casa Reed se acercaron y se pusieron de rodillas para brindarle omenaje, Robert frunció el ceño, habían pasado años desde que no veía a Howland, pero Robert sabía que él no estaba entre este grupo de tres hombres.

""Su majestad en nombre Lord Reed yo Roland Reed, le doy la bienvenida a el cuello, Lord Reed nos envía para guiarlos atreves del pantano" Roland tenía un enorme bigote negro que baja como cascada hacia abajo.

Cersei sacó cabeza elegantemente del carro en el que venía. "Como es que Lord Reed no los había enviado desde que entramos a este lugar, debe de estar muy ocupado para no resivir a su rey" aunque las palabras salieron dulcemente, Cersei los fulminaba con su mirada.

"Lo lamento mi Reina pero Lord Reed no sabia que se dirigían hacia el norte" contesto Roland aúne de rodillas.

Otra figura se acercó a ellos, cabalgando en un caballo color café, un enano cabalgaba ese caballo con riendas especiales, con un cabello color rubio oscuro y ojos de diferente color cada uno Tyron Lannister le sonrió divertido a su hermana. "No estás en el nido víboras y ratas que llamas hogar amada hermana, en el norte están demasiado ocupado tratando de que sus bolas no caigan congeladas como para jugar los juegos idiotas de la corte"

Robert estalló en una rica carcajada.

Las mejillas de Cersei se tornaron un poco rosas mientras le enviaba una mirada de muerte a Tyron.

Tyron solo negó con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, su hermana se creía inteligente cuando en realidad no lo era. "No puedes acusar a Lord Reed de no recibirte como se merece, se considera una cortesía enviar un cuervo al menos una semana antes de llegar a las tierras de otro señor, no necesito recordarte que no hicimos esa cortesía hermana, en realidad nosotros nos deberíamos disculpar"

La desicion de Robert de viajar al norte por la nueva mano del rey había sido demasiado súbita, los cuervos no se habían enviado como se debía.

"Aún así un buen señor debería de estar al tanto de los movimientos de su rey" Cersei trató de salvar cara.

Robert la ignoro. "¿Donde está Howland?" Gruño.

"Mi sobrino a caído enfermo su majestad" Roland dijo con sincera tristeza y preocupación.

Robert se quedó callado por un momento. "Aye, ya veo, entonces vamos a visitarlo"

Roland sonrió. "Estoy seguro que le gustaría mucho verlo su majestad, aún recuerdo cuando regreso de la guerra como no paraba hablar del demonio del tridente" pero luego esa sonrisa se fue. "¿Está seguro de querer visitarlo su majestad? atalaya de aguasgrises está a varios días de aquí, tendríamos que desviarnos y adentrarnos mucho más dentro del pantano"

La cara de Cersei se lleno de horror al escuchar a eso y rápidamente volteo a mirar a Robert.

Incluso Tyron no quería seguir en este lugar, y aunque mirar al famosa atalaya de aguasgrises le emocionaba él no quería pasar más tiempo en este pantano de lo necesario.

Robert se llevó su sudorosa mano a su barba y pensó por unos segundos, a él no le molestaría hacer tal viaje, pero Cersei se quejaría y lloraría todo el camino, a sí que prefirió ahorrarse la jaqueca. "Tal vez de regreso Roland, ahora tengo urgencia en llegar a Invernalia"

Tanto Tyron como Cersei y muchos más respiraron en alivio al escuchar a Robert.

"Por supuesto su majestad" Dijo Roland sereno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará salir de este pantano?" Pregunto Robert, ya todos estaban listos para comenzar a moverse, los hombres del pantano se habían esparcido alrededor de la larga caravana para asegurase de que nadie se perdiera, mientras tanto Roland se mantenía junto a Robert.

"Hmm, Alrededor de tres días"

Cersei y Tyron compartieron una mueca de desagrado.

"Pero con nosotros aquí, hoy mismo salen del pantano su majestad" dijo Roland con una sonrisa.

"Jajaja me asustaste por un momento, tu hogar apesta" Robert río divertido.

Tal vez muchos otros señores se hubieran sentido ofendidos por tal comentario, pero no los hombres del pantano ellos ya sabían eso. Así que Roland solo río junto a Robert y Tyron.

"¿Roland como es que no te vi junto a Howland en la guerra?" Robert miró a el viejo a su lado, aunque se veía pequeño Robert siempre fue bueno juzgando otras personas, sobre todo cuando era buenos combatientes y Roland se veía bastante curtido además de que la múltiples cicatrices en su rostro lo dejaban ver más.

Roland suspiró. "antes de que estalla la guerra" Roland le mostró su brazo derecho, era uno hecho de Madera amarrado a su muñón. ""Un león lagarto me arranco el brazo de una mordida, conseguí matar a la bestia pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo me dedico a entrañar a los más jóvenes"

Tyron asintió en respeto. "aye un noble retiro"

"Oh pero no creas que no lo intente, sin mano o con mano yo estaba listo para marchas junto a la milicia, el padre de mi sobrino mi hermano había muerto ya, Howland era el Lord Reed así que debía ser protegido a toda costa"

""¿Oh de veras?" Robert levantó una ceja.

"Si su majestad, Howland me lo impidió y me nombró su heredero en caso de que él no regresará con vida… Tenía mucho miedo por la vida de mi sobrino y también por qué el desgraciado me había ordenado continuar con el legado de la familia Reed"

Robert y Tyron carcajearon divertidos.

Los tres quedaron callados, tal vez sumergidos en sus pensamientos o tal vez simplemente disfrutando de los sonidos a su alrededor, las demás personas conversando, lo sonidos que producía el pantano, incluso la niebla que siempre cubría el pantano parecía cantar alegre.

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo, o al menos lo que se podía ver del sol ya que espesas nubes cubrían la mayoría de sus rayos, haciendo que las temperaturas solo bajaran más. Muchos empezaron a usar más abrigos encima de los que ya tenían.

"Su majestad, ¿tal vez esta hambriento?" Pregunto Roland.

Si Robert no supiera que los endurecidos hombres del norte tienen un sentido del humor tan frío como su tierra el pensaría que el pequeño hombre lo está insultando. "Supongo que podríamos parar a merendar" Robert si tenía hambre.

"También creo lo mismo" Tyron miro a su alrededor buscando algo, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa. "No creo que haya una posada por los alrededores que sea famosa por su deliciosa comida, ¿oh si?" Dijo sarcástico.

El norte era famoso por ser un lugar tan grande como los otros seis reinos combinados, pero infame por ser un lugar pobre y mayormente deshabitado, la ciudad más pequeña en todo el continente se encontraba en el norte, todo lo demás era un sin fin de nieve y bosques, con pocos lugares habitado a menos que eran los castillos de los señores norteños y los poblados que se formaban alrededor.

El pequeño hombre del pantano volteo a mirar a el enano Lannister. Tyron estaba un tanto impresionado del norteño, no era ningún secreto que el guardián del norte y sus vasallos no tenían ningún amor por su padre y por consiguiente su familia, pero este norteño parecía no tener las mimas bias.

Roland levantó un poco sus labios. "Derecho si mi señor, existe un lugar donde sirven la mejor comida que probaras en este mundo, no sólo eso pero tiene varios brebajes que te enviarán a otro mundo"

Tyron levantó las cejas, solo un desquiciado o un lunático pondría una posada en medio de un pantano, además el norteño frente a él clamaba algo más increíble, que tal posada en medio de un pantano, en medio del norte tenía la mejor comida del mundo y bebidas exóticas. "Perdona si no te creo mi señor"

"Aye Deberías haber visto mi rostro cuando mis hombres venían contando historias sobre un posada en medio del pantano" Roland se llevó su mano a su barba. ""Aunque no es una posada por qué no te dejan pasar la noche allí, es pequeña después de todo y las personas que trabajan allí junto al dueño deben dormir apretados"

Robert había estado callado todo el tiempo, tenía un poco de curiosidad de este lugar, sobre todo del brebaje, pero si tal posada resultaba solo ser algo común y corriente entonces solo perderían tiempo y eso significaba escuchar la horrible voz de Cersei quejarse del pantano.

"Además para llegar allí solo nos desviaremos un poco, pueden comer sin problema y luego continuar con su viaje fuera del pantano sin problema, derecho podemos estar en Moat Callin antes de que el día termine"

Eso fue suficiente para conversar a Robert, así que sin pensarlo dio el sí a la idea, sería bueno comer algo más aparte de las provisiones que habían traído que en su mayoría era comida que se debía conservar para el viaje.

Dentro del carruaje, Myrcella Baratheon le propinó un juguetón codazo a su hermano menor Tommen Baratheon. "Escuchaste Tomm, Lord Roland conoce de un lugar donde sirven, deliciosa comida y extraños brebajes, tal vez podamos conseguir algún pastel también" Myrcella dijo emocionada.

Tommen sonrió débilmente sobándo el lugar donde su hermana lo había golpeado. "Q-qué bueno. A-aunque aún extraño a mis gatos" el viaje y estar lejos de sus gatos estaban golpeando duro a Tommen, él quería regresar a casa.

"Ha, como si este lugar lleno de salvajes pudiera tener comida deliciosa" él príncipe de los siete reinos miro a Tommen. "Seguramente en estos salvajes devoran a otros hombres, tal ves incluso tengamos que dejarte atrás mientras escapamos Tommen" uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Joffrey Baratheon era tormentar a su hermano menor.

Tommen se puso pálido.

Myrcella le envió una mirada de muerte a su hermano mayor.

Joffrey sólo respondió con una mirada sarcástica y burlona.

Cersei como siempre miraba la interacción de sus hijos sin entrometerse, solo lo hacía cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado serias. Aunque siempre tomaría el lado del príncipe de los siete reinos claro.

Afuera del carruaje, Tyron había dejado a su rey y el hombre del pantano hablar. Se acercó con su caballo hasta que alcanzó a su hermano mayor Jaime Lannister. "¿Querido hermano como te a tratado el norte?"

Jaime resopló mirando alrededor. "Si esto es el norte no quiero llegar a Invernalia, huele peor que Desembarcó del rey y eso es decir algo querido hermano"

Tyron sonrió. "¿Prefieres el olor a mierda fresca que al de la naturaleza? Tal vez no lo creas hermano pero nosotros Lannister no cagamos oro, no importa cuánto lo crea padre"

Jaime soltó una risa. "Almenos podemos enmascarar el olor a mierda con incienso, además mientras nuestro padre tenga oro cualquiera creía que cagamos oro"

Tyron negó con la cabeza, era cierto que se podía enmascarar el mal olor de la capital con incienso, pero aun así el lugar olía horrible. "Hmm, me pregunto cuando saldremos de este pantano, bueno o al menos cuándo llegaremos a esta posada. No parece que estemos lleno a ningún lado"

"Jajaja, hermano tal vez seas más inteligente y mejor orador que yo, pero definitivamente no estás acostumbrado a viajes, aún más en grupos grandes. Me creas o no, hemos estado dando vueltas" dijo Jaime, una logera y plácida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Tyron frunció el ceño, si lo que decía su hermano era verdad entonces habían estado girando direcciones y el no lo había notado, bueno si era cierto no era su culpa, el único viaje tan grande que había hecho era cuando viajo de Lannisport a la capital y antes de eso a un prostibulo en alguna de las dls ciudades.

Tyron prefirió observando los extraños animales que habitaban el pantano y los ruidos que hacían perdiendo el tiempo en ello.

"Oh, parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino" Jaime apuntó con su cabeza.

Adelante de ellos varios hombres y caballos ya se habían detenido, varios de ellos bajando de sus caballos, en general haciendo un desorden.

Tyron y Jaime Lannister detuvieron su caballos frente a la posada.

"Sabes querido hermano por un momento de verdad quería creer lo que el norteño nos habló sobre esta posada" Jaime miro desepcinado lo que los norteños llamaban posada con la mejor comida del mundo y raros brebajes.

"Jajaja, querido hermano, esto es lo que las personas del norte llaman lo mejor, anímate, tal vez nos sorprendamos" dijo Tyron mientras que su escudero lo ayudaba a bajar de su caballo.

La posada que Roland Reed había hablando no era ni siquiera una estaba hecha del antiguo y misterioso material del feudo Franco de Valyria o una construcción de ladrillo o al menos de madera, ni siquiera una hecha de paja… Era una posada improvisada dentro de un Cueva. En la entrada de la cueva había un letrero colgado que tenía la palabra "Posada".

Jaime suspiro e hizo lo mismo, bajando con gracia de un salto de su caballo, solo para que su caba blanca se llenará de tierra y lodo, no que le importara mucho a él.

Los dos se habían adelantado con el frente del convoy, normalmente las posadas en los caminos no eran lo suficientemente grande como para atender a un convoy del tamaño de este, así que la nobleza comía y si la posada tenía camas, entonces los más altos nobles tenían el derecho de pasar la noche en ellas. Después efe los nobles, lo caballeros seguían y finalmente hombres de armas y todos los demás, si quedaba suficiente comida claro.

Mientras que los escuderos se llevaban a los caballos a beber agua y comer, Jaime y Tyron entraron dentro de la improvisada posada.

No se tuvieron que adentrar mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de que la cueva tenía varias entradas y si no fuera por las velas que iluminaban el camino correcto seguramente se perderían, Tyron miraba curioso los demás oscuros pasadizos, seguramente algún ebrio de el convoy real se perdería dentro.

Finalmente encontraron la luz al final del túnel, pero no solamente era una tenue luz de vela, risas divertidas, voces de hombres y mujeres pidiendo órdenes de comida que ambos no entendían, lo más extraño e interesante era la música que sonaba. No Tyron no Jaime habían escuchado tal melodía o instrumentos que pudieran hacerla.

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron y miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, levantar sus hombros despreocupados y seguir avanzando hacia la luz.

De ninguna manera fueron los dos fueron decepcionandos al entrar en ella. Definitivamente el lugar o la cueva era grande. Tyron frunció el ceño, esto parecía más una taberna, los asientos y mesas eran estaban improvisadas de la manera en que solo eran grandes árboles que habían sido tomados de algún bosque, cortados desde la base y puestos aquí como mesas, lo mismo era con las sillas.

Todo el dolor que sus huesos tenían debido al frío se había desvanecido con lo cálido que estaba dentro de la cueva, Tyron definitivamente agradeció eso, tal vez eran la Múltiples velas con su calor que era atrapado en la cueva, o tal vez este lugar en específico estaba debajo de algún volcán como las leyendas cuentan esta invernelia, o tal vez era magia.

Tyron lleno de aire sus pulmones, su boca comenzó a salivar, los oleros en el aire los seducían a ir hacia ellos, eran comidas y especias exóticas y venidas extrañas, dulce, agrio, amargo, salsas, todo se combinaba extraordinariamente.

Había mozos… Bueno Tyron tendría dificultad llamándolos así, los mozos tenían cuerpos solo comparables a el de hombres que han entrenado en el arte de la espada toda su vida, solo comparables a su hermano o Robert Baratheon, antes de que se convirtiera en rey de los siete reinos. Los mozos Iban de mesa en mesa con charolas llenas de comida y espumoso tarros, vestidos en extraños trajes color negro que apretaban sus músculos, dejando al descubierto Poderoso cuerpos, tiro estaba seguro que eran la atención de cualquier mujer, o de algún hombre que prefería la compañía de su mismo sexo.

Tyron y su hermano se acercaron a el hombre que parecía atender detrás de una barra hecha de madera, detrás de aquel alto y como los mozos poderoso de cuerpo de pelo rubio, un frondoso bigote color negro que adornaba su rostro y al mismo tiempo llevaba un extraño objeto hecho de vidrio que adornaban y reflejaban la luz efectivamente concibiendo sus ojos, mucho para su suerte había dos asientos vacíos frente a el.

Detrás de él había una variedad incontable de bebidas que eran guardadas en botellas de vidrio, y todavía atrás del hombre colgando en la pared había una enorme hacha que parecía haber sido creada por lo mejores herreros del mundo, una enorme hoja que conectaba con su cuerpo gracias a un ángel.

Tyron notó a su alrededor como había hombres de la casa Reed, Bolton, Umber, y Stark, Tyron incluso reconocía los torreones gemelos de los Frey, todos conviviendo alegremente y jugando extraños juegos que había dentro de esta "posada".

"¿Qué les puedo ofrecer mi señores?"

Dijo el hombre parado como flecha, en su mano había un vaso que limpiaba con un trapo.

"Lo lamentó mi buen hombre, pero me temo que no sabemos lo que queremos" era la verdad, no Tyron no Jaime sabían que realmente pedir.

El hombre se quedó callado durante un segundo, observando a los dos,m luego suspiro. "Todos dicen lo mismo… Lee, por favor trae del menú una gran orden número 6"

"¡Por supuesto que sí Naruto-san!"

Tyron levantó una ceja al ver a un hombre con unas impresionantes cejas y cabello parecido al de un hongo salió de donde Tyron suponía que eran las cocinas. Lo más extraño es que si los demás mozos tenían cuerpos impresionantes, este llamado Lee era un semi dios.

"¡No se preocupen, nuestros conoceros son los mejores en poco tiempo traerán una comida digna de encender nuestras llamas de la juventud!"

Grito el extraño hombre, tanto Tyron como Jaime parpadearon varias veces.

"Y si no les gustara nuestra comida entonces iré caminando hasta invernelia usando mis manos solamente" dijo mientras regresaba por donde vino, dejando un poco estupefactos a los hermanos Lannister.

"Créanlo o no, una vez hizo algo parecido"

Los dos regresaron su atención al hombre ahora identificado como Naruto, el tomo una de las botellas que había detrás de él, viéndola por un momento, luego regreso a la barra se agachó tomando tres pequeños vasos que puso sobre la barra.

"¿De verdad? ¿Llegó a invéntalos?" Pregunto Jaime con una sonrisa sarcástica, él no creía que Lee pudiera hacer un viaje tan largo mucho menos usando sólo la mano, cualquier hombre caería muerto a los pocos días, pero era obvio que Lee tenía un cuerpo que tal vez lo podría llevar un poco más lejos que el de un hombre normal.

Naruto sirvió el líquido trasparente de la botella en los tres bazos, entregando uno para cada hermano y tomando uno el. "No, pero llego a los gemelos y ni siquiera lo intentó"

Tyron y Jaime rieron, tomando los vasos ofrecidos, Tyron levantó el suyo. "Un brindis entonces, por el logro del cejotas"

Los tre hombres chocaron los pequeños vasos y procedieron a beber el contenido.

Jaime abrió sus ojos en shock al sentir como su garganta quemaba instantáneamente, si no fuera por qué su hermano menor y Naruto no escupieron sus contenido, depues de forzar los contenidos dentro, él sintió como su cuerpo entero comenzaba a calentarse.

"¡Siete infiernos!" Exclamo Tyron. "¿Tomamos veneno?" Pregunto.

Naruto río levemente. "Sería más fácil llenarte de vino y luego cortarte el cuello si quisiera matarte…" Tomó él botella y se la dio a Tyron, tanto él como Jaime la miraban curiosos. "Esto es el desayuno de los hombres Vodka, es bástate popular con los hombres que conviven con el frío, la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumenta enseguida cuerpo enseguida"

Tyron asintió ya sintiendo el efecto de la poderosa bebida, no era sorprendente lo que Naruto había dicho, una bebida como esta sería popular en el norte sin lugar a dudas.

"Les traigo algo de beber en particular, cerveza, algún jugo, debo decirles que no hay nada mejor que la cerveza para acompañar lo que van a comer, aunque también podría ir con soda" dijo Naruto mientras levantaba sus lentes con un dedo.

Tyron sonrió un poco excitado, era obvio que el norteño no había mentido y este lugar de verdad era exótico y diferente, tal vez al final podría convencer a este sujeto de venir con el a conocer a su padre, seguramente habría una jugosa oferta para él y los suyos. "¿Por qué no me sorprendes con tu mejor cerveza?"

Naruto asintió y volteo a mirar a Jaime.

Jaime no era muy fan de la cerveza, prefería vino dulce, pero le integraba probar esta soda. "Está soda ¿que es?"

"Hmm, difícil de describir, la mejor manera de describirlo sería que es dulce y burbujeante, en una extraña manera"

Jaime levantó sus hombros, eso era suficiente para el.

Naruto tomó eso como un sí.

Fue en ese momento que Lee entro nuevamente, en una mano llevaba una placa de madera y sobre ella la comida de los Lannister. Lee puso la comida en medio de ambos.

Las bocas de ambos hermanos enmediatamente se llenaron de saliva al ver lo que comerían.

"¡Una pizza de peperoni y queso!" Dijo alegremente retirándose para entregar otras órdenes.

La mejor manera que Tyron describiría su comida era un círculo partido en triángulos hecho de pan, cubierto de queso y carne y quién sabe qué otras cosas más.

Sin esperar más Tyron y Jaime tomaron un triángulo con sus manos, aún estaba caliente, los dos pudieron sentir la harina del pan en sus dedos, sin perder más tiempo ambos mordieron su comida, sintiendo una sensacional explosión de sabor en sus bocas.

Naruto llegó en ese momento, poniendo una botella de vidrio con un líquido negro) y burbujeante frente a Jaime y un tarro de madera con espumosa cerveza frente a Tyron, luego retirarse a atender a otros.

"Esta cosa es deliciosa, esta pizza" Jaime dijo con la boca llena, cuando Jaime trago tomó la botella de vidrio dándole un pequeño trago para probarla, sus ojos se abrieron en shock dándole un trago más grande, tratando de vaciar la botella, claro no pudo y termino eruptando.

Tyron tenía el tarro de cerveza en sus labios, cuando termino de beber un bigote de espuma le quedaba. 'Qué extraño, por qué es más fuerte y sabe diferente que otra cerveza' Tyron volteo a mirar sospechoso a Naruto mascando su trozo de pizza.

"¡Anunciando a su majestad real, Rey Robert Baratheon primero de su nombre, Re-¡ugh!"

"Si, si, si, deja de joder" Robert usó su mano para tirar hacia un lado a su escudero, Lancel Lannister, normalmente no lo haría ya que Cersei lo lincharía día y noche, bajo el pretexto de "¡la realeza de los siente reinos tiene que ser presentada como se debe!" A Robert le daba igual si lo presentaban o no, y ahora mismo estaba contagiado con el ambiente que había, y de todos modos nadie parecía escuchar lo que Lancel había dicho, todos estaban demasiado ocupados.

Robert se acercó hacia la barra donde estaba Tyron y Jaime, la cosa que estaban comiendo se veía bastante apetitosa. Sin preguntar Robert tomó una rebanada casi tirando la comida completa de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Jaime.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando probó lo más delicioso que jamás probó en su vida. Robert tomó asiento junto a Tyron.

"Tiene que probar la cerveza su majestad, es completamente diferente a la por quería que tomamos" dijo Tyron, tomando más del tarro de cerveza.

Robert asintió sin responder aún con la boca llena, llamó la atención de Naruto señalando con sus gordos dedos el tarro de cerveza de Tyron, mirando con satisfacción como Naruto asintia.

Robert se sentía como en casa, esta debería haber sido su vida, bebiendo hasta caer muerto después de ganar alguna batalla, sin preocuparse por el mañana, el ambiente del lugar simplemente te hacía sentir bienvenido.

Mientras devoraba su trozo de deliciosa comida si tarro de cerveza llego, sin pensarlo Robert lo tomo dándole tomando sus contenidos casi por completo. "¡Mierda! ¿Que es lo que nos han estado dando todo este tiempo orina?" La cerveza era superior a cualquier orín que los Maesters y otros cantineros llamaban cerveza, normalmente Robert tendría que tomar litros y litros para ponerse un poco borracho, por eso él prefería el vino.

"Hahaha" los tres hombres dirigieron sus miradas a Naruto. "Casi, pero seguramente también la convinan con mierda de rata, los Maesters y miembros de la iglesia tienen el hábito a monopolizar- digo quedarse con la mayoría y los mejores materiales para hacer cerveza haciendo que los gremios de cerveza hagan esos orines a lo que llaman cerveza, bueno no es como si la cerveza que hace la fe y los Maesters sea mejor"

'Ohhh con que es así…' Pensó Tyron, esas ratas grises se tenían guardado tal secreto, Tyron se preguntaba cómo su padre reacciónaria al saber esto.

"Jajaja Ese viejo Pycelle tiene bolas para guardar ese secreto de mi, seguramente espera que me ahogue en orines" Robert tendría muchas preguntas para el gran Maester cuando regresarán a la fortaleza roja, preguntas que se pondrían violentas rápidamente.

Jaime se rió ligeramente, aunque sería divertido ver la cara de ese viejo ahora mismo podía esperar, su pizza y soda llamaban por el.

"¡Robert tu, obeso jabalí!" Tal cual leona toda poderosa rugiendo, Cersei Lannister entró en la taberna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Existían dos tipos de Maids dentro de Nazarick, el primer grupo consistía en las Maids de batalla o las Pléyades, su trabajo no sólo era atender a los seres supremos personalmente, si no también formar la última línea de defensa antes de que algún invasor llegara a la sala del trono.

Luego estaba el segundo grupo de Maids.

Entre los pisos nueve y diez había cuarenta Homuculos, Maids de nivel uno que se dedicaban exclusivamente, día y noche, no importaba él año, mes o día, estas cuarenta Maids habían sido creada específicamente con el rol de mantener limpios y ordenados estos exclusivos pisos donde estaban las residencias exclusivas de los cuarenta y dos seres supremos. Estas cuarenta Maids fueron creadas por tres seres supremos en particular.

Lusamire era parte del segundo grupo de Maids, vestía orgullosamente su pulcro vestido de sirvienta francesa, caminaba con una elegancia con la que solo Yuri Alpha líder de las Maids de combate podía rivalizar, derecho amabas Maids tenían roles similares en los dos grupos, las dos eran consideradas como hermanas mayores por las demás, no sólo por el hecho de que ambas fueron las primeras en ser creadas en sus respectivos grupos también tenían un aire de confidencia y amabilidad con ellas, lo más extraños es que ambas incluso usaban anteojos, la única real diferencia entre ambas, era su color de caballo, mientras que el de Yuri era color negro, Lusamire tenía un color de pelo rubio y lo más raro era que brillaba como si hubiera estrellas en el.

Lusamire caminaba dando rápidos y pequeños pasos, apresurándose a llegar a la sala del comedor de Nazarick, era temprano en la mañana, seguramente todas sus hermanas ya estaban desayunado. Para la raza heteromorfica de los homunculos era bastante importante ingerir cantidades exageradas de comida ya que esa era su penalización como raza.

Lusamire junto con otras Maids habían sido entretenidas en una pequeña charla con el guardián del quinto piso Demiurgue. Los guardianes de piso por supuesto eran respetados y reverenciados en los más altos estándares, ellos eran los primeros en dar su vida por los seres supremos y por los habitantes de Nazarick, encontrar y hablar con uno de ellos era un sueño para cualquiera, así que Lusamire y las demás no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener una conversación con el guardián que era reverenciado por su inteligencia y sabiduría.

Sus hermanas estarían celosas de ella.

Lusamire finalmente había llegado al comedor situado en el noveno piso, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no perturbar él desayuno de nadie, el comedor del noveno piso no era nada del otro mundo y comparado con las demás e incontables maravillas de su amada Nazarick era bastante espartano en naturaleza, mesas de hechas de acero que permitían albergar a un gran número de personas estaban esparcidas alrededor y con un color blanco tanto el piso como las paredes.

El olor de la variada comida, las risas y las constantes charlas de los últimos chismes de Nazarick sonaban en el comedor haciendo indistinguible lo que decían, todo se perdía en un mar de voces.

Lusamire miró sentadas a sus hermanas en el mismo lugar que se sentaban siempre, también podía ver a una de las Maids que leían mucho llamada Increment, siempre trataba de sentarse con ellas por qué eran las menos ruidosas y ella podía leer un poco más tranquila.

"Hola, ¿ya desayunaron?" Pregunto Lusamire sentándose junto a sus hermanas.

Foire sonrió picara. "Claro que ya lo hicimos, el desayuno fue delicioso" Foire estaba entre las más lindas de la Maids, con su vestido personalizado en un mini falda y con una personalidad juguetona y bromista ella era la hermana menor del grupo.

Normalmente Lusamire no creería nada de lo que Foire dijera por el hecho de que suele hacer bromas, haciendo difícil que tomaras enserio lo que dijera, pero los platos ya terminados de comida indicaban que Foire decía la verdad, y que Lusamire había tomado más tiempo del que inicialmente había pensado.

Sexta una bonita Maids de pelo rubio, extrañamente bastante parecida a Lusamire, sonrió amablemente a su hermana. "Lo lamento mucho Lusamire, pero no pudimos resistir mucho más y desayunamos sin ti" dijo genuinamente arrepentida.

Lusamire suspiró triste, era ya tarde por la mañana, derecho a su alrededor muchas de su compañeras ya estaban regresando alegremente a sus deberes. "No hay por qué disculparse Sexta, derecho soy yo quien les debería disculparse" Lusamire hizo una reverencia hacia sus hermanas.

Entre las homunculos era bastante grosero no asistir a una comida, era bastante importante y solo en extremas ocasiones se podía justificar el faltar a una comida.

Increment cerró su libro ruidosamente llamando la atención de las tres, esa era su manera para hacerlo. "No deberías" Increment se levantó. "Te vimos cuando hablábas conDemiurgue-sama, pero no podemos acompañarte en tu desayuno, tenemos que hacer nuestros deberes, ustedes dos vamos" increment no dijo más, se dio media vuelta y salió.

Sexta suspiro. "Lo siento mucho hermana, Increment-san tiene razón, disculpa por no poder acomoañarte"

Foire no dijo nada, dejo que sus acciones demostraran como se sentía al plantarle un enorme y juguetón beso a su hermana en la mejilla, cosa que Lusamire agradeció.

Miro a sus hermanas hasta que ellas salieron de el comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando sus hermanas salieron de el comedor Lusamire se levantó de la mesa caminando hasta la barra de comida. "Huevos revueltos, tocino dorado, salchichas de pavo y esponjados Hot Cakes por favor"

El cocinero era uno de los pocos sirvientes hombres de Nazarick asintió, la máscara que llevaba puesta no dejaba que Lusamire viera su rostro, sin embargo los sirvientes hombres eran amados por las Maids por el hecho de que cocinaban para ellas y para Nazarick, para la mayoría de ellas incluso algunas Pléyades ellos eran sus terceras personas favoritas, solo debajo de los guardianes y claro los seres supremos.

Lusamire camino hacia donde estaban los postres y las bebidas, tomó una jarra de leche con chocolate, y varias rebanadas de fresco pan tostado. Su orden ya estaba servida y esperando por ella cuando regresó hacia el cocinero, Lusamire le dio sus sinceras gracias dándose media vuelta para regresar a su lugar en la mesa. Ya todas las Maids habían regresado a sus labores y pronto ella también regresaría con ellas. Lusamire se detuvo un segundo cuando vio que donde ella se había sentado había alguien más, ella no podía distinguir quién era por qué tenía un periódico en las manos que leía.

Lusamire claro que como el periódico llamado "el Nazarick" escribirlo era uno de los hobbys de ese horrible pingüino que siempre planeaba y gritaba como es que iba a apoderarse de Nazarick, era sinceramente una molestia escuchar como planeaba derrocar a los seres supremos y quedarse con Nazarick, ni siquiera Lusamire lo soportaba, así que su periódico era bastante impopular entre ellas, y solo era leído por aquellos que se consideraban lunáticos o excéntricos como aquel payaso que estaba bajo órdenes directas de Demiurgue.

El periódico había sido popular estos días por qué no dejaba de escribir cuando su señor dragon hizo sentir su presentía absoluta dentro de su hogar.

Lusamire lo recuerda todavía, recuerda haber caído de rodillas en puro extasis y placer, incluso todavía habeces solo de pensarlo sus piernas tiemblan, ella recuerda haber visto el rostro y el cuerpo de la inexpresiva Increment tener espasmos al sentir un orgasmo, sus tienes firmemente apretados, las manos en sus rostro y con un bello rubor.

Sexta incluso había admitido como es que se masturba pensando en ese momento, no era ninguna sorpresa ya que Foire y ella misma hacían lo mismo.

El periódico nuevamente tenía encabezados sobre aquel hermoso incidente, así como varias entrevistas de algunos que habían decidido compartir sus experiencias en anonimato, asi que últimamente el periódico era bastante solicitado y tal vez él pingüino menos odiado.

Lusamire camino hasta la mesa sentándose y comenzando a comer elegantemente pero rápido. Ella aún recuerda cuando tuvo el honor de mirar pasar a Naruto cuando se dirigía a su habitación, había estado tan en shock que recuerda el incesable latir de su corazón.

"Hmm, este periódico está lleno de mentiras"

Comentó la persona que estaba leyendo el periódico.

Lusamire agregaba con el, la mayoría del tiempo Ecclair escribía tontería de los planes que tenía para tomar Nazarick, claro todos esos planes eran falacias al extremo.

"A mí me gustan las plantas"

La ira que Lusamire sintió en ese momento pudo haberla hecho estallar en llamas allí mismo, sea quien sea detrás del periódico estaba in personado a un ser supremo, tal crimen no sólo debeia ser pagado con la muerte, tenía que ser castigado con cada segundo de tu existencia vivirla en agonia extrema y incluso eso se quedaría corto. Antes de que Lusamire pudiera verbalmente asaltar a el horrible desconocido esté bajo el periódico y Lusamire quedó en shock.

"Cuando era un niño yo solía cuidar una planta"

Dijo el líder de los seres supremos, el último de ellos en su hogar, el que no los había abandonado como los demás seres supremos y el actual señor supremo de Nazarick.

Lusamire era un pescado fuera del agua, sus instintos trabajaron y Lusamire les dio las gracias por qué antes de que se diera cuenta, ella estaba en una rodilla con su nariz tocando el suelo frente a su señor.

""Relájate y sigue desayunado, yo sé que ustedes necesitan mucha comida… Es una orden" suspiro al final.

Lusamire se estaba moviendo de forma robótica e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Lusamire estaba extremadamente confundida, llena de sudor y asustada, no era posible que ella no reconociera el Aura de uno de los seres supremos, en espacial la que era la más rara, cálida y bienvenida como la de Naruto.

"Tu cabello es muy bonito, es como ver la vía láctea"

Las palabras eran sinceras, Lusamire forzó una sonrisa llorosa, ella tomaba su cabello que la distinguía de las demás muy enserio, era ese algo especial que su creador le había dado a ella, escuchar como un ser supremo reconocía ese algo como bello era muy conmovedor para ella. "Mu-mu-¡muchas gracias Naruto-sama!"

Lusamire en este punto no sabía qué hacer, Naruto miraba intesamente y Lusamire quería llorar por muchas emociones que sentía dentro de ella, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tomó su cabellos metiendo sus dedos y acariciandolo una y otra y otra vez.

La puertas del comedor se abrieron abruptamente, Naruto y Lusamire voltearon a mirar para ver a la lider de las Pléyades Yuri Alpha parada allí.

Ahora mismo ella lucía diferente a como suele normalmente lucir. Su cabellos que era amarrado perfectamente en un moño ahora estaba desamarrado y su largo pelo color negro caía por sus hombros y espalda libremente, sus lentes estaban fuera de lugar, estaba bañada completamente en sudor haciendo que su traje se pegara a su cuerpo, además de que respiraba frenéticamente, sus ojos se concentraron en Naruto solamente y se podía ver cómo su rostro se llenaba inmediatamente de alivio.

"¡Naruto-sama!" Grito acercándose a él. "Por favor no vuelva a hacer eso. Estoy aquí para protegerlo y servirle, si quería comida pude haberla traido a su habitación sin ningún problema" después del incidente donde Naruto dejó la tumba abruptamente, se había decido que alguien debería estar cerca de él las veinticuatro horas del día, todo el tiempo si era posible.

"Ahaha" Naruto se rasco la cabeza. "Perdón pero me sentía con salir a dar un paseo"

La mejillas de Yuri se inflaron. "Podía haberlo acompañarlo a dar tal paseo sin problema Naruto-sama, ¿cómo es que siquiera se escabulló de mi?" Pregunto genuinamente Yuri, todos los seres supremos tenían auras únicas y era imposible esconderlas incluso con objetos mágicos, un miembro de Nazarick siempre sabía si un ser supremo dejaba el area.

Cuando Yuri abruptamente dejo de sentir su presencia, ella no sentía otra cosa más que puro terror. ''Tenía tanto miedo…' Derecho ahora mismo usaba toda su voluntad para no arrojarse a su señor en un abrazo incluso si le costaba su vida.

Naruto se llevó su mano a su quijada riendo misteriosamente. "Por qué no desayunamos y te digo mi secreto fufufu"

Tanto Yuri, como Lusamire se pusieron en acción inmediatamente, trayendo y preparando un desayuno rápidamente. No tardaron mucho cuando nuevamente los tres estaban sentados en la mesa listos para desayunar, al principio las dos se habían negado a desayunar con el, pero él insistió en que lo hicieran, argumentado que se sentiría incómodo al ver como el era el único que comía.

Cuando Lusamire despertó esta mañana nunca se imaginó que estaría desayunado con el último de los seres supremos. Era claro un suben hecho realidad.

"¿Naruto-sama como es que se escabulló?"

"Fufufu créelo o no, pero cuando era joven solía ser un ninja, solía escabullirme incluso de otros ninjas mucho más experimentados y curtidos sin ningún problema" dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba su máscara para poder comer.

Cada pedazo que se obtenía de los seres supremos era apreciado y muchas veces compartido a los demás, o muchas veces muchos en Nazarick se quedaban con esa información para poder tener una ventaja sobre los demás y poder presumir como es que ellos saben más de los seres supremos que los demás.

Yuri y Lusamire eran del primer tipo.

El hecho de que el señor dragon de Nazarick tuviera no sólo una infancia pero saber que tenía increíbles habilidades de subrefugio era algo que definitivamente compartirían con los demás, a menos que él les ordenara no hacerlo.

Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron enviados a volar por el oído más cercano cuando Naruto se quitó su máscara. Cosa que nunca había hecho y que era de gran importancia, un evento que debería ser de suma importancia.

Sin embargo aquí estaban las dos, grabando con cada capacidad de memoria Que tenían su rostro.

Naruto no era particularmente bello, derecho tanto Sakura, como Hinata le habían dicho como su belleza era más como la de un lindo simio, lo único particularmente notable de su rostro de simio era sus ojos azules y sus marcas de nacimiento.

Pero esto no era el caso para Yuri o Lusamire, para ellas dos era los más hermoso que habían visto en su vida, una belleza que no tenía igual, los ojos azules celeste era como ver la belleza del cielo sin igual y esas marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes eran lo más lindo que habían visto.

Si no fuera por su fuerte autocontrol ambas pasarían sus dedos por esos bigotes que tenía en sus mejillas.

Naruto comenzó a desayunar sin prestar atención a nada más y ellas simplemente lo observaban atentamente.

"Esa tarta de limón luce muy bien Yur-chan" dijo Naruto.

Yuri se avergonzó al escuchar su nuevo apodo, tomó el tenedor que había estado usando para comer, tomando un pedazo de tarta ofreciéndoselo a su señor. Una sensación cálida estalló en estomago cuando Naruto no le quitó el tenedor si no que usó su boca para tomar el pedazo de tarta.

"Hmm, sabe bastante bien" dijo mientras mascaba.

"Naruto-sama por favor pruebe este tocino" Lusamire también tenía su tenedor en la mano, al mirar la integración entre Naruto y Yuri ella también quería internarlo lo mismo.

Pronto ambas estaban alimentándolo ofreciéndole la comida con sus propias manos, hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron como ardilla, para amabas se veía bastante lindo.

Pasado un tiempo Naruto bostezo, toda esa comida le había causado sueño, así que planeaba regresar a su habitación.

"Por favor espera un momento Naruto-sama su habitación no a sido limpiada debidamente, por favor déjeme hacerlo" Yuri levantó sus ateojos.

"No es necesario que lo hagas Yuri, la cama se volverá a deshacer de todo modos"

"Me niego a no hacerlo Naruto-sama por favor, no tardaré mucho, incluso reclutaré la ayuda de Lusamire-san para que me ayuda a terminar más rápido y así usted pueda dormir"

Lusamire asintió velozmente, ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de limpiar la habitación personal de un ser supremo, sería el sueño húmedo de cualquiera de la sirvientas.

Naruto suspiro cansado, sabía que la única manera de negarse era si se los ordenaba y eso lastimaría sus sentimientos así que les agradeció a amabas y los tres se dirigieron a su cuarto.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, mis disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya tengo planeado como voy a continuar esta historia.

No se olviden de comentar y darle Like al video y suscríbanse… lol


	11. Chapter 11

En el noveno piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick existía una habitación que incluso para los habitantes más viejos de Nazarick aquellos que habían sido creados junto con el primer piso de la tumba era desconocido.

La habitación no era nada realmente especial, aunque enorme era solo una plana sala con una mesa rectangular hecha de piedra color blanca y varias sillas del mismo material y color, no tenía adornos o decoraciones y su propósito fue ya olvidado en todo Nazarick solo había un habitante que conocía el olvidado propósito de esta habitación, dos si contaban al ser supremo.

Sebas Tian mayordomo personal de los cuarentena y dos seres supremos de Nazarick caminaba hacia esa habitación donde sus compañeros ya esperaban por el, sus pasos eran más rápidos de lo normal, no era su costumbre llegar tan tarde a estas tan importantes reuniones.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la puerta de madera, se arreglo su corbata y luego procedió a tocar la puerta tres veces con intervalos de medio segundo cada toque y poniendo solo la fuerza necesaria, y luego espero.

No tuvo que hacerlo mucho cuando la voz del quinto guardián de piso hablo, enviándole algunos escalofríos a Sebas gracias a la habilidad pasiva que Cocytos llevaba a donde fuera.

"Toda. La. Gloria. De. Este. Mundo."

"Le pertenece a los seres supremos" Sebas contesto rápida y con toda seguridad la clave secreta.

"Umm…"

Varios sonidos de cadenas, seguros y magia disipándose se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta hasta que esta se abrió completamente dejando entrar a Sebas en la habitación.

Sebas barrio con su mirada rápidamente por la habitación, una pequeña parte de su ser no podía evitar pensar como esta habitación era un tanto normal y aburrida comparada con los demás esplendorosos creados por los seres supremos, rápidamente aplasto ese pensamiento hereje, cada parte de Nazarick había sido construido por las manos de sus diose.

Alrededor de la mesa hecha de fría pierda estaban ya todas las personas que se suelen reunir e incluso caras nuevas.

"Lamento mucho la tardanza" Sebas se disculpó de manera sincera y haciendo una reverencia.

"No te preocupes mucho Sebas, no llevamos tanto tiempo esperando por ti" Dijo Demiurgue amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De verdad? Aun así debo disculparme" contesto Sebas con su usual tono serio y formal.

Los demás miraban el intercambio con interés, Albedo tenía una sonrisa que no se molestaba en ocultar lo falsa que era, Shalltear sonría claramente divertida, Aura y Mare estaban nerviosos, los únicos que no mostraban expresiones eran Cocytos y las personas que estaban detrás de cada guardián.

Todos en Nazarick sabían que los creadores de Sebas y Demiurgue no se llevaban del todo bien, era solo normal que Sebas y Demiurgue hicieran lo mismo, aunque sus voces sonaban gentiles y formales cuando hablaban había cierto algo que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Al final fue Cocytos quien tal ves no le interesa o quería romper la tensión hablo. "Ya. Estamos. Todos. Reunidos. El. Tema. Para. Hablar. El. Día. De. Hoy. Es."

"E-el heredero d-de-de Nazarick" involuntariamente Mare habló excitado por hablar del tema.

Inmediatamente una atmósfera opresiva callo sobre la sala, haciendo que nadie se atreviera a hacer un solo ruido.

"Se están haciendo la pregunta equivocada…" Demiurgue suspiró mirando las miradas de muerte que Albedo y Shalltear se enviaban. "¿Cómo podemos convencer a Naruto-sama de que tener un heredero es la mejor opción? Esa es la verdadera pregunta."

"Hm, ciertamente." Albedo puso un dedo sobre sus labios mirando pensativa al cielo. "Pero eso es fácil Demiurgue" sus mejillas se pusieron color rosa mientras que sus ojos se abrían de par en par y abrazaba su cuerpo. "Solo tengo que presentarme en sus aposentos como en la escena de icha icha forever donde la heroina simplemente muestra su cuerpo para conquistar el corazón de el villano."

Narberal Gamma quien estaba parada detrás de Albedo afirmaba con su cabeza lo que la lider de los guardianes decía, Narberal como miembro de la facción de Albedo, en tal facción se creía firmemente que era Albedo quien debería ser la esposa principal del ser supremo. "Así es Albedo-sama, es normal que la nobleza se relacione entre ella en todos los sentidos."

"Fufufu por supuesto que es así Narberal Gamma, es normal que yo sea quien le de su primer primogénito a Naruto-sama" Albedo movía su cabeza de arriba a bajo sabiamente, era normal que la nobleza estuviera con los de su mismo tipo, si Naruto no estaba presente entonces Albedo era quien se convertía en poder de toda de la tumba así lo habían decretado los seres supremos.

Una pesada atmósfera color negra ya estaba cubriendo por completo a Shalltear. "¡Seré yo quien se convierta en la esposa principal de mi maestro!" Después de gritar esas palabras Shalltear se tranquilizó, mirando divertida a Albedo. "Cuando todos ustedes eventualmente sucumban ante su propia mortalidad seré yo quien al final se quede con Naruto-sama… ¡Solos!"

"¡Tú cosa!" Albedo golpeó la mesa iracunda, Shalltear le había infligido un golpe, era cierto aunque un demonio podía vivir cientos de miles de años no eran criaturas inmortales como zombies , liches o vampiros, en un sentido era cierto lo que Shalltear decía ya que ella era una vampira y el último de los seres supremos un dragón que no tenía la inmortalidad de un no muerto pero el tiempo no lo podía matar.

"No existen Palabras más ciertas." Solution Épsilon habló detrás de Shalltear, ella al contrario de Narberal pertenecía al bando que creía en que Shalltear debería de ser la esposa principal, por el simple hecho de la inmortalidad que compartían ambos, además de los demás fetiches que compartía con Shalltear.

"Kukuku, no te preocupes Solution tú y yo serviremos a nuestro amo como lo hemos estado practicado por las noches" Shalltear miró seductiva a Solution.

Las mejillas de Solution se tiñeron de color rosa al recordar algunas de las cosas con las que ella, Shalltear y sus esposas vampiro habían practicado.

Aura y Mare se miraron frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose qué clase de "porquerias" habían estado practicado por las noches.

"Hahaha"

Todos miraron la risa que llenó la sala, era Demiurgue. Demiurgue levantó sus lentes, el reflejo de la luz cubría sus ojos, pero todos sabían que sus ojos ahora mismo lucían afilados, todos estaban expectantes por lo que el genio de Nazarick tendría que decir respecto al tema.

A diferencia de Albedo y Shalltear, Demiurgue no estaba interesado en elegir una mujer bella para su amo, Demiurgue estaba interesado en los genes que el heredero de Nazarick tendrá, el heredero tendrá que tener todo, ser física y mentalmente perfecto. "La única mujer aquí que podría dar a luz a un heredero digno del trono de su padre es nadie más y nadie menos que Artorya"

Dicha persona estaba como escolta a petición personal de Demiurgue, Artorya que ya hacia detrás de Demiurgue haciendo guardia. Ella miraba estupefacta a su hermana menor, Artorya repentinamente parpadeo varias veces finalmente comprendiendo lo que Demiurgue quería decir. "Ehh"

"Su. Su. Su. Su. Suuuuuuu" aquella risa tan extraña venia de Cocytos, movía su inmensa cabeza de lado a lado serenamente como si hubiera puesto a su oponente en jaque.

"Qué pasa viejo amigo" Demiurgue nunca había escuchado a su amigo reir.

"Estas. Equivocado. Demiurgue. Nuestro. Amo. Escogerá. A. Entoma. Como. Su. Esposa." Cocytos hablaba con toda su confianza.

Emtoma dio un paso adelante. "Me aseguraré de darle cientos y cientos de herederos a Naruto-sama" Entoma era un insecto, ella podía dar a luz a cientos y cientos y cientos de herederos, cuando todos ellos nazcan empezarán a pelear y devorarse entre ellos mismos, solo el más fuerte podía ser el heredero de Nazarick.

"Ugh" Demiurgue no podía refutar a Cocytos, el razonaba de la misma manera que Entoma, no había mejor prueba para un heredero que sobrevivir desde el momento que naces, Cocytos no sabia esto, el solo quería cientos de herederos para ponerse a su servicio.

Albedo y Shalltear estaban listas para argumentar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Era Pestonya Shortcake Wanko una de las tantas Maids de Nazarick, consigo llevaba un carro lleno de refrigerios. "Lamento interrumpí su reunión, pero estoy segura que tal vez podrían usar un descanso"

Albedo le sonrió a Pestonya, nadie realmente se podía enojar con ella. Ella era como una abuela para todos. "Eres muy amable Pestonya"

Pestonya comenzó a repartir varias golosinas que eran las favoritas de cada uno dentro de la habitación.

Mare devoraba su pastel favorito, cuando repentinamente entro una pregunta curiosa que todos tenían en la sala.

"Pestonya, ¿cuál era el propósito de esta habitación?"

Pestonya se paralizó dejando caer un plato de porcelana al suelo, este no se rompió ya que el material era muy resistible.

Mare se encogió de hombros pensando que había hecho algo malo, el solo estaba curioso y preguntarle a el primer ser creado por los seres supremos parecía buena idea.

Rápidamente intento disculparse. "¡Yo-y-yo lo lamento!"

"Por favor no se disculpe Mare-sama es solo que…" Aunque Pestonya tenía sus ojos vendados ella movía sus manos como si intentara limpiarse lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Luego una sonrisa brillante se formó en su boca. "Esta es la habitación más vieja… aquí era donde los once fundadores seres supremos se reunieron por primera vez cuando Nazarick se creó." Pestonya tomó su carro dirigiéndose a la salida. "Verlos a todos ustedes reunidos aquí me traen recuerdos…" Fue la época más feliz de su vida cuando ella y solo ella servía a los seres supremos, era como ver una foto.

Pestonya salió dejando a todos atrás en shock.


End file.
